Push Back
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: Hachiman has always had a rough childhood. So after a rough scuffle in elementary school, his father decides to give him a piece of advice. "Son, when the world is pushing down on you… sometimes the best course of action… is to push back." DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yahallo~ my lovely reader! I hope you're all in good health as you're reading this.**

 **The first thing I'd like to say, is welcome to my first ever attempt at a normal high school drama setting. I chose Oregairu as a starting point because I recently fell in love with it and have been gorging myself on other fanfictions about it. The problem is, there's so little of them! (TTATT) The stories I found on this site were so good but the amount available was so limited!**

 **So I decided to take this opportunity to contribute to the community! It's also an attempt to try out first person writing style because I've only ever done third person. So if you would please, I'd like you all to criticize on my writing and to give me useful feedback if possible when your done reading.**

 **To my usual readers, don't worry about my other stories. I'm sure you're all used to the long update time for Life After Remnant XB. Though I'd like to focus on it, I'm taking this time to brush up on my other skills and my story writing since I feel I've been deteriorating since my last hiatus. So I hope you guys will forgive me! X3**

 **That's about all I have to say for now. I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Elementary School Sucks**

Bullying.

The act of using superior strength or influence to intimidate someone, typically to force him or her to do what one wants. Bullying is synonymous with Harassment, a term for aggressive pressure and intimidation.

Growing up, I got very familiar with the act of bullying.

Or to be more precise, being bullied.

Children are the image of innocence, a being still uncorrupted by the harshness of life. They have the capacity to be molded and taught the good things in order to fight the bad.

But it's because of this innocence that children can be the cruelest of all. It is due to their ignorance towards consequences that they do not fully understand the impact of their words or their actions.

People would say ignorance is bliss.

But ignorance is just a perfect excuse to act like nothing is wrong.

But probably the number one, cruelest thing about children…

Is that they don't know when to stop.

People are like branches on a tree, bend them too far and one day…

They'll just snap.

* * *

"I am so sorry!"

I stared at the scene before me with a blank face. The sight of my mom apologizing to the gathered adults was just ridiculous. If I was more normal I would have shown some hint of anger or maybe shame, but honestly I was currently too jaded to even care. Though a twelve year-old being jaded was a cause for worry, right?

Why was my mom apologizing again?

The faint, painful flare of my bruised cheek gave a jolt to my memory.

Oh yeah, I got into a fight.

Say what?! The passive, always nice, gentle and loving child, Hikigaya Hachiman got into a fight?! Say it ain't so!

Huh? You want to know how it happened? Well it's a long, epic story but I'll try to explain it as best as I can.

So there were three kids who have been picking on me for a while now. I think since the start of sixth grade? So that means… five months! It's been five months since they started harassing me!

So they've been bullying me for almost half a year straight and today I just got kind of tired of it, you know? Maybe it's the whole festering of resentment thing but I blame it on Komachi jumping on my stomach to wake me up this morning.

No wait don't blame Komachi, she's too cute to blame. Festering resentment it is then.

So yeah I just kind of… snapped, I guess. I mean, it really wasn't intentional, or was it? I think the first punch was intentional, at least. Seeing one of your bullies get one hit KO'd by an unexpected punch from the titled class wimp was very cathartic. Though I never knew I was that strong. Maybe I had unlocked my super saiyan blood or something. Will I start growing blond hair?

Well, potential spikey anime hair aside, the whole thing blew up into an epic brawl between the other two bullies since the third one was busy having a face to wood conversation with the tables he knocked into. It turns out kids don't actually know how to fight, myself included. So the epic brawl was just a one versus two scratch and slap match. Toss in the usual pushing and pulling and you have a classic elementary school death battle, WINNER TAKES ALL!

And there you have it. I told you it would be a long story.

… Ok, maybe it wasn't _long_ but it was still epic!

"Hachiman!"

It seems like reality is calling. I'm coming, Mama!

" _Huh_?"

Perfect first response. Good job, me.

"Get up and apologize to everyone!"

I stared at my mom's angry face, then to everyone else around the room who also had a mix of unhappy and angry faces. Mostly angry I think.

Before I could think of an appropriate response my mouth decided to do it for me.

"Why should I?"

I swore I could hear some people gasping, biggest contributor being my mom. What? Wasn't expecting me to talk back? Please woman, I'm way past being courteous.

"Hachiman! What are you saying?! Hurry and apologize for causing everyone trouble!"

Ok, _now_ I'm getting angry. I may have gotten first blood, but it was still an outnumbered match up! Can't you see I'm the victim here? Whose side are you on, _Mom?_

"Why should _I_ apologize? I'm the victim here!"

One of the other parents, a woman, stood up and glared furiously at me, "Victim?! According to your classmates, you hit my Tadashi first! No wonder your boy is such a ruffian, you should teach him more respect, Hikigaya-san."

Oh this _shitty hag_ , she may not be the best mom but she's _my_ mom. No one's disrespecting my mom except for _me_ , "You're one to talk, lady! You should teach your kid not to bully others!"

The woman and everyone else were taken aback by my comeback.

"B-Bullying?! Nonsense! Tadashi would never do that!"

"Why don't you ask him that?! In fact, why don't you ask all three of them?!"

The other parents, whom had stayed silent up till now, turned to their respective children. Of course like all children who thought they were about to get in trouble, they did the one thing I expected of them.

They lied.

"I-I didn't do it!"

"We didn't bully him! We were just playing around!"

"Yeah, he's just blaming us!"

But like most kids, they couldn't lie to save their own teeth. I saw the doubt in the faces of all the adults and I knew I now had the upper hand.

"You're just a bunch of liars! Tell them the truth! Pushing me in the corridors! Throwing water buckets at me! The harassment notes! My pocket money! MY SHOES!"

By now I was breathing pretty hard. My mom tried to reach for me to calm me down but I was having none of it. It's time I brought out my secret weapon. The coup de grace.

I grabbed my bag and emptied the contents inside onto the floor. My notebooks and stationary were expected, but the bunch of crumpled pieces of paper and a pair of dirty shoes that looked like it was dumped in garbage weren't.

"Why don't you try lying about _this!_ "

I took one of the crumpled papers and practically shoved it into the hand of the lady who had bad mouthed my mom. She was still a bit stunned but moved to read it.

"Frogs live in rivers. You should jump into a river where you belong, Frog-gaya." She gasped at the end, and so did the others.

"T-This could be just your own doing. You could be f-framing…"

God, was this lady as stupid as her son?!

"Look at his handwriting! If it's not his then it could be the other two! Compare it to one of their notebooks or something! There are plenty of others to go around!"

By now the bullies were sweating like no tomorrow. He could see it, the fear. Serves you right, you bunch of low grade slimes.

"D-Don't listen to him, Kaa-chan! He's just acting weird and creepy like always!"

Oh, stupid Tadashit. You just dug your own grave.

"Like always? What do you mean by that, Tadashi?! Is it true?! Have you been bullying him?!"

"N-No, I-"

"Enough lies, young man! Tell me the truth!"

Seeing no way out, he did the final act of a child; the last resort for any kid who had been cornered and lost.

He cried.

"I-I… _sniff…_ didn't mean… _U-UWAAAAHHH!"_

Holy fat Buddha can this kid cry. I was expecting tears but not a waterfall. Shit man, get a grip, you're already twelve for heaven's sake. Makes me feel a little guilty…

 _Not_.

The other parents had joined in as well by now, interrogating the other two kids till they were reduced to sniveling trolls. During all this I took a moment to stare up at my mom. She had a look of silent shock and disbelief, like she found it hard to understand what had just transpired in less than a quarter of an hour. Really this is me, your son we're talking about. You should have known after giving birth to me and my freaky ass eyes that I won't have a normal childhood. Did it really take you twelve years to notice?

"Alright, I think we've had enough of this uproar."

Oh, I almost forgot you were there headmaster. You must really like the whole old, wise and silent trope. Did you take it from Dumbledore or Gandalf? Because right now, all you're missing are the dirty robes and the wizard beard.

"Everyone, I think it's best we reevaluate the situation. Thanks to Hikigaya-kun, this whole fiasco has become much larger then we initially thought. Let's all calm down and approach this with a clear head."

And just like that, the situation was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get. With my job done and over, I decided to go back to rest mode to conserve energy and only half listened to the talk.

Really. Good job, me. You made it through without breaking down.

Was I that tired of this bullshit or did I just not care?

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair.

Usually Komachi would be the ray of sunshine on the table and talk her cute little head off on what exciting things she did today, but oddly enough she was extremely subdued.

Oh yeah, it's because of me and this shitty situation we're in.

I heard the sound of the house front door opening and someone walking in.

"I'm home."

Oh, looks like my old man is back. Mom and Komachi seemed to lighten up as in walked a middle aged man with tired eyes like my own. From what my relatives say, I was the spitting image of my dad when he was younger and that I'll grow up to look just like him. Hopefully that doesn't happen, since I don't want to look like a zombie in a suit when I'm older.

"Welcome home, darling."

"Yay, Papa's home!"

My dad smiled at the two women in his life before his eyes landed on me.

"Hachiman…"

Right, I still look like I came out of a fight with a large angry cat. Maybe I can blame it on our housecat, Kamakura? No, he's too lazy to pick a fight; A proper Hikigaya clan familiar, that one.

Having accepted the inevitable, I gave my dad a weak smile to start things off, "Y-Yo, Dad _._ "

He paused and frowned, as if contemplating how to approach me. A minute later, he settled on giving me a tired sigh and a pat on the shoulder.

"Too tired to say anything now. We'll talk after I get some food in my stomach and take a bath."

"R-Right…"

My dad took his place at the head of the table and got ready to eat. As he settled down, he looked at his family and smiled at us, "So, other than Hachiman's fiasco at school, how was everybody's day?"

* * *

I was in my room, lying on my bed and playing my PSP. My homework laid half done on my table but I couldn't find it in myself to finish it.

Whose bright idea was it to invent homework? It's not enough you torture us in school but you have to burden us at home as well. All teachers are sadists. I hope I'll never meet a teacher who would opt for physical violence as well. That would suck.

Somewhere out there a young woman sneezed before chugging down another _sake_ bottle as she drowned herself in post-breakup therapy; getting shit sloshed to heaven and hell.

I heard someone knocking on my room door and instantly knew who it was. Shutting down my game, I sat up and called for my dad to come in. He gave me a tired smile as he walked in before closing the door and moving to sit beside me on my bed.

"So… I heard you got into a fight at school."

"Not so much a fight when all we did was smack each other around like a bunch of kids."

"Look in the mirror, you're still a kid yourself you know. Did you expect it to be like those anime fights you watch?"

"Finding out I have some super-secret hidden power in my veins would be cool… but the collateral damage would have been too much of a hassle. Plus, you'll have a lot of explaining to do at the end of the day instead of me."

"What, you expect me to say we hail from a clan of super ninjas and our sacred task is to protect the princess who has been asleep for centuries now? I may look tired 24/7 but that's not because I lead an exciting double life. Besides, why didn't you suspect your mom for having super powers instead? Heaven knows how strong that woman can be when she wants to."

My thoughts went back to the time in the principal's office and I frowned, "She wasn't much of a super-mom today."

I could see my dad mirroring me with his own frown, "Well, it's the first time she was called in by your school for something like this. She was much more surprised than I was when we heard about your scuffle with the bullies. Trust me when I say she had your best interest at heart, so cut her some slack."

I rolled my eyes at that but nodded at his words before looking up at him in confusion, "What did you mean when you said you were not as surprised as mom? I thought you would have blown your balding head off." While my dad was more of a laid back kind of guy he could get really excitable when he wants to be. Particularly with Komachi when she has play dates and there are other little boys around.

Bloody daughter-con.

"Boy, do you see this head full of hair?! I am still young god damn it! Salt and pepper boy, salt and pepper!"

Oh yeah, and did I mention he was very sensitive about his hair? No? Well, now you know.

The both of us broke out into grins before chuckles escaped us. While its fact that my parents favor Komachi over me, no one can say my dad and I don't click with each other.

"Alright, enough about my hair. When I said I wasn't so surprised, I meant I was partially expecting this to happen someday."

"You mean you actually believed I would _eventually_ get into a fight?"

"It happened to me. I was sure it would happen to you too."

" _Huh_?"

My dad gave a tired sigh, "Look son, I'm sure you noticed-I mean how could you not-but our eyes aren't exactly the most pleasant thing to look at."

"Captain Obvious much?"

"Quiet, you. I'm trying to talk here. You should clearly know by now how kids your age… well, now that I think about it… _anybody,_ regardless of age, would prejudge someone base on their looks." I nodded at his statement.

"The thing is I knew that someday you would have to go through the same thing I went through, being bullied. It comes with having eyes like ours."

"… That's one shitty bloodline limit. Couldn't we have gotten the _byakugan_ or something?"

"While the ability to see through walls and peaking at girls without getting caught is great, trust me when I say you'll get bored of it quick. Nothing beats the real thing in your own hands."

" _Eww_ … I don't want to imagine what you and mom do while Komachi and I are asleep. Hearing it is nightmare fuel enough." My dad got visibly flustered at that and awkwardly coughed into his fist. Serves him right for giving me sleepless nights.

" _Ehem_! _Uhh_ … well at least I don't need to tell you about the birds and the bees… _Now I just need to pray Komachi doesn't know as well…_ " Even if you mumble I can still hear you.

"A-Anyway! The point is that I _knew_ this would happen. I just wasn't expecting it in elementary school."

"So when did you think I would have flipped the table? Middle school or high school?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't flip out at all. Just be glad you didn't end up in the hospital like me." My eyes grew wide at that tit bit of information.

"What did you _do_?"

"Meh, just a little bit of trouble I got into with some old friends from my school days."

"Is that why most of your friends look like they're a part of the Yakuza? Because I swore I saw one of them carrying a gun one time during dinner."

"… Let's not pick on the minor details." You didn't deny it though.

"Look, Hachiman. While I expected this to happen I was still upset that it did. I'm proud of you for standing up to your bullies but violence is never the answer. You got hurt because of it." I look down as I couldn't stand looking my dad in the eye anymore.

He was right after all. Maybe if I had just come clean to my parents, everything would have turned out better.

But what's done is done I guess. Now it's time to face the music.

"So… what's my punishment?"

"… Nothing."

Huh?

I looked at my dad in disbelief, "What do you mean _nothing_? Shouldn't doing _something_ be considered normal?"

"Hachiman, I already told you. I _expected_ this to happen. Your grandfather didn't and sent me to boot camp instead. Like _that_ did any help. Unlike him, I _know_ what it feels like to be bullied. To just snap under all that hate. So no, I'm not gonna punish you, that wouldn't do much to help you now, would it?" I read in between the lines of his words and looked at him curiously.

"So… what are you going to do to _help_ me?"

My dad smiled at me before placing a hand on my shoulder, "You've been suspended for a day for causing a ruckus. I'm taking a break from work tomorrow so we can have some father-son bonding time. We'll be meeting an old friend of mine early in the morning so make sure you try to get a good night's sleep. I'll show you how I'm going to help you then."

Before I could prod any further, my dad ruffled my hair, got up from my bed and went to the door. He turned back to me and smiled, "Hope I managed to take some of that stress off you, son. Now it's time for the hard part."

I stared at him in confusion before realizing what he meant, "You're going to console mom now, aren't you?"

I swore I saw a perverted glint flash in my dad's eyes, "I did say to _try_ to get a good night's sleep."

" _Urgh_ , you guys make me sick."

"Pleasures of being a married man. Good night, son."

"Night, dad… and thanks for the talk."

"No problem. Any time."

* * *

I stared up at the large sign above with a hint of trepidation.

Chiba's MMA MAX Gym.

I turned to my dad and gave him an incredulous look, "So your idea of helping me to stop fighting… is to teach me how to fight?"

My dad grinned down at me, "You've got to learn and understand how bad something is to not do it. Besides, it's about time you learn how to defend yourself."

"I think this is a bad idea."

"Stop talking and start walking. My friend is waiting inside."

We went in the gym and the first thing I noted was how large it was inside compared to its appearance outside. There were two boxing style rings in the center of the space. Large exercise mats covered most of the floor and there were a ton of different equipment laid out and organized at different spots.

My dad approached a large, well-built man with spikey dark blue hair. Seriously, is that even natural?

"Tora, it's been a while." said my dad as he greeted the muscular man.

"Gen-chan! Long time no see!" Did Muscles just call my dad, Gen-chan? That's just pure gold!

For those of you who don't know, my dad's full name is Hikigaya Genji. Yeah, my family has good naming sense.

My dad must have noticed the shit eating grin on my face and gave me an annoyed glance. Hey don't blame me dad, or should I say, Gen-chan.

Pfff…

"Tora, I'd like you to meet my son, Hikigaya Hachiman. It's been a few years since you last saw him, hasn't it?" Muscles now had his attention turned to me. I could feel a slight pressure on myself as his heavy eyes landed on me. Is this the natural presence of a warrior? Japanese men sure are scary.

"So this is little Hachi. You've grown up a little bit since I last saw you, boy. The name's Honda Tora, nice to meet ya!"

"A-Ah, H-Hikigaya Hachiman! P-Pleased to meet you as well, Honda-san!"

"Ah, no need for that, boy. Just call me Tora or _Shishou_!" _(master)_

"Uhh… ok?"

Through my blunder of an introduction, he nodded his head in approval, "Good! Good! Well-mannered, just like your father. Though you're a little skinnier then what I had hoped, I'm sure you can handle it."

Uhh… handle what now? Did I miss something?

My dad saw the confusion on my face and decided to clarify things for me, "We talked about it outside didn't we? Tora here is going to train you on how to defend yourself."

I gaped at my dad, "Wait, you were serious about that?!"

"HAHAHA! Gen-chan here told me about the little scuffle you had yesterday. Don't worry, Hachi-chan! I'll make sure to toughen you up so that no one will be messing with you ever again!"

Ok, my dad is officially a liar. No punishment my ass! You're just sending me to the meat grinder!

"Saki-chan, come here girl!" shouted Tora-san, or is it Shishou now?

The sound of footsteps reached us and someone, or more specifically a girl, had approached us. She had short, silver-blue hair and pretty green eyes with a beauty mark under her right eye. A neutral frown marred her pretty face as she stared at the gathered males with a questioning look.

"What is it, _Oji-san_?" _(Uncle)_

"I want you to meet your new sparring partner. This here is Hikigaya Hachiman, the son of my good friend here, Hikigaya Genji. Gen-chan, Hachi-chan, this is my niece, Kawasaki Saki. I hope you two can get along from now on."

With introductions done for us, she and I involuntarily turned to each other. She stared at me with a piercing look while I gulped in response. About a minute passed with her just staring me down before she broke the silence herself.

"… You look weak, and what's with your freaky eyes?"

…

…

…

Seriously?

I stared at her unamused while the two man-children beside me decided it be the best time to laugh their asses off.

Again, seriously?

"I'm more of an indoors kind of guy, and blame my eyes on my dad. It's technically _his_ genes."

She gave me a confused look before shrugging her shoulders, as if saying she didn't even care about my statement. What a wonderful personality.

Well, at least she doesn't look like the talkative type. Quiet and pretty is fine with me.

"BAHAHAHA! I can tell you two are gonna get along just fine!" said Tora-san in the middle of his hysterics.

I looked up to my dad and gave him a tired stare, "Do I _really_ need to do this?"

In response he gave me an amused and slightly wizened look, "Son, when the world is pushing down on you… sometimes the best course of action…

…is to push back."

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so what do you guys think? I hope I got Hachiman's personality somewhat right. He's only twelve right now so he's not gone full monster of logic but tell me if he's too OOC. Well, as OOC as kid Hachiman can be. XP**

 **I also hope you guys like my portrayal of his dad. I know in the light novel and anime he's never introduced so he should be an OC at best. I tried to give him a more laid back kind of personality; Sort of like an older, wiser Hachiman who looks tired all the time.**

 **As for introducing kid Saki, she'll be acting as the sort of childhood friend for now. I'm going with the original green/aquamarine eyes instead of the purple in the second season of the anime. I felt her design in S2 was very plain and underwhelming compared to her S1 design.**

 **Well that about wraps it up. I hope you enjoyed reading this because I had a lot of fun writing it. So for now, see you next time. KitsuneLovers, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yahallo~! Good to see you again readers!**

 **Well, I didn't think so many of you would like my first chapter so much. I was honestly surprised how much track this story got. I mean, 940 hits on the first day and 35 reviews on the first chapter! That's probably my highest achievement since I wrote Naruto stories several years back.**

 **A lot of your reviews were great! Most were short and concise while others were long and insightful. There's some reviews I'd like to reply to but they were guest accounts so too bad I guess. Thank you all for your input and I hope you criticize and review this chapter thoroughly as well.**

 **I did some research and I might have made an error on Kawasaki Saki's eyes. In the first season it was a green/aquamarine colour while in season two it was a violet almost blueish colour. It turns out that she actually has blue eyes in the light novel so I kind of fumbled on that one. Either way I still stick to my opinion that green looks better on her then blue I guess. A little bit of contrast never hurt anybody. XD**

 **Anyway, regarding this chapter. This will focus on Hikigaya's time in middle school and I was actually hoping it would have been done in one chapter. Turns out I underestimated how long the arc would be so I was forced to split in two. This chapter will show off a sort of... different but no to so different Hachiman. So I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 ***December 2016 Edit: Orimoto's stalker is seen interrupting Hikki's and Orimoto's date plans in the hallway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Middle School isn't so Bad, I guess**

I stared out the window, bored out of my mind. I didn't care about the lesson being taught, and the teacher didn't care about me not listening. Such was the relationship between a teacher and student who didn't have an ounce of respect for each other.

Or maybe it's just because its Math class.

Middle school was nothing special. Being a third year now, I can conclude that being a teenager was no different than being an elementary school kid. The only big change was that now boys were horny little brats while girls were pretty little brats.

I blame it on the hormones.

What was that? You want to know what's been happening with me for the past few years?

Nothing much really.

Well… nothing _too_ much.

It's not like my life suddenly changed into a romcom just because I started going to the gym. I was still twelve when I started, you know.

Anyway, my training with Tora-san (or Shishou as I'd like to call him) was tough, as you could imagine. That blue-haired, muscle-maniac was a demon slave-driver hired by Lucifer himself. I lost count the amount of times I felt like dying or passing out from the regime from hell he put me through. I was even forced to eat a special diet to help my body grow and give me more energy. No more stuffing myself on gaming snacks and candy, which, for a kid, really sucked.

The suffering _did_ bring me benefits though. I was _much_ more physically fit then most of my schoolmates; save for the really determined jocks on the school sports teams. My nutritious diet helped me grow taller and fill out my skinnier build.

While that was great and all, it didn't really help my image much. In fact, it might have even hurt it a little. Because of my taller and muscular frame, combined with my unappealing eyes; it gave birth to the most ridiculous rumor known to misjudged teenagers.

Somehow, most of the student body believes I'm some sort of delinquent.

… I know right?!

The whole idea is bloody ridiculous! I have not once, in the past _three years_ got into a fight. I wasn't even stupid either. I mean just look at my grades! I was in the top five in my year for all subjects that have nothing to do with Math!

Seriously, these hormone induced kids need a crash course in common sense.

It's no wonder I don't bother making friends.

… Well, I do _have_ friends.

Sort of.

One was an extremely friendly person who can't seem to take a hint and leave me alone. The other is a ruffian with a sibling complex so large it could fill a black hole.

Their names are Orimoto Kaori and Kawasaki Saki.

Yeah, they're both girls.

Go figure.

* * *

"Hikigaya, wait up!"

I slowed my pace to a stop and let out a tired sigh as the one who called out to me appeared by my side with her signature megawatt smile.

"What's up with that big sigh, Hikigaya? You're going to run out of youth if you keep that up."

How does one even run out of youth by sighing? Besides, I'm not really enjoying my youth in the first place so there's no harm done even if I waste it.

"Don't worry, there's a near infinite amount of precious youth right here beside me. I'll just take some when I'm running low."

Her large brown eyes blinked at me before her smile turned to a more amused one, "So you're gonna take my youth away from me? Are you some kind of vampire now, Hikigaya?"

"Why do you think I like to keep away from the light?"

"Maybe you're scared you'll start to shine like a disco ball?"

"Please, I'm Dracuman, lord of the loners and king of the cynics. Don't compare me with some sissy, third-rate, glitter covered fag." [1]

"Pfff! Dracuman! That's hilarious!"

I join in on her laughter and let a few chuckles escape. Seriously, how many pink pokeblocks did she have to eat to make her cuteness rank so high? [2]

Orimoto Kaori was not so much different than any normal girl. The thing that made her special was her ability to get along with just about anyone. Her energetic, always welcoming and gung-ho attitude made her popular among students and teachers alike. Combined with her natural cute looks and you have a very charming and pretty teenage girl.

If I was a more hopeful and less cynical individual, I might have misinterpreted her close attitude towards me as a sign of affection. But rigorous training had both helped my body and my mind. I was calmer then my peers, and because of that I could observe things more clearly. Orimoto treated me no different than she treated everyone else. It was just in her nature to be fun loving and friendly.

After all, Orimoto Kaori was a nice girl.

"So, what's up?"

Orimoto looked confused at my question.

"You obviously called out to me for a reason. So, what's up?"

Her lips formed a cute pout that made my heart skip a beat. Damn it, woman. Don't show your womanly charms so unnecessarily!

"Do I really need a reason to hang out with you, Hikigaya?" Ok, are you _trying_ to make me misunderstand?

"W-Well no… but hanging out with me isn't going to help your reputation." Really, it wasn't. You're a popular girl, Orimoto. Being seen hanging out with a so called delinquent will cause some bad rumors to take flight.

"Well I can hang out with whomever I want, whenever I want. You shouldn't be bothered by what people say, Hikigaya."

Orimoto… you really underestimate how badly these things can be.

"I don't give two shits about what other people think about me, but if it's you I-" I quickly snapped my mouth shut with a click.

What are you doing Brain?! You're supposed to filter what I say before I say it! Don't you remember what happened last time you let Mouth do its job without you?!

My embarrassment must be contagious because Orimoto's cheeks were red as well. Were the kids in elementary school right? Was Hikigerma a real thing?

"… If it's me you'll… what?"

Oi, oi, don't make this situation more awkward then it is. My heart's not as used to excitement as yours, woman.

"I-It's… It's nothing. My brain wasn't connected to my mouth for a second. Don't mind it."

"O-Oh… I see…"

An awkward silence settled between the two of us. We just stood in the middle of the corridor, not knowing what else to say. In the end, it was Orimoto who broke the silence first.

"S-Say, Hikigaya… a-are you doing anything after school today?"

Hold up a second. Is she… No. No-No-No-No! Don't fall into that trap, Hikigaya Hachiman! You're stronger than that! Whatever she's insinuating, it could never be _that!_ Think logical, you idiot!

"Uh… I have to… go to my gym today…"

Why am I talking as slow as a drug-induced high koala? Is my brain buffering? Maybe it's lag?

Orimoto looked briefly dejected by my answer but she quickly shook it off, "W-Well! How about this Thursday?"

"Um… yeah… I-I'm free on Thursday."

A megawatt-no, GIGAWATT smile lit up her face, "Great! Meet me at the front gate after school. We're going to hang out at this café I found a week ago, got it?"

Keep your cool, dude. _Keep your cool!_

"Um-Uh… Why?"

DUDE?!

"J-Just because!"

Romcom gods, why have you sent this emissary of righteousness to me? Did I do something to offend you guys, or are all of you just screwing with me for the heck of it?

Oh, well. It's bad manners to keep a lady waiting, or at least that's what Komachi's been telling me. But what does she know? She just turned thirteen!

"O-Ok… I guess I'll hang out with you."

I swore I saw her eyes light up like a Christmas tree at my answer. Really, if you're this excited, I'm _going_ to assume wrongly. This isn't even a-

"It's a date!"

Say what now?

"Orimoto-san, there you are! We're supposed to head to the library now! Everyone's waiting!" said a guy not too far down the corridor. The moment he noticed me his eyes narrowed into an unfriendly glare.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I have to go now! Don't forget, this Thursday, ok?! See ya, Hikigaya!"

"Oh-uh-Orimoto, wait-"

Before I could say anything further she was already running off. And just like that, Hurricane Orimoto just passed through Town Hikigaya, leaving all its habitants in panic and disarray.

A date.

With Orimoto.

A date with Orimoto.

A DATE WITH ORIMOTO?!

* * *

Being distracted is a common thing.

The human mind is very fickle when it wants to be. You could be in the exams writing out a five hundred word essay, and the next thing you know you're staring at the invigilators ass the second she bends down because she dropped a pen.

What was I talking about again?

Oh yeah, being distracted.

So there are a lot of times when your brain just decides it's had enough of this shit and just shuts down without even telling you. Sometimes it happens in very crucial, dangerous moments.

Like during a sparring match.

I winced as alcohol rub was dabbed onto the bruise on my cheek.

"Couldn't you do that a bit more gently?"

"It's not my fault. It's supposed to sting, that's how you know it works. Besides, who was it that was so distracted that he took a full round-house kick to the face?"

"Sss… Ouch… this is why they call you Sub-zero Kawasaki. You still burn even when you're cold." The alcohol rub was pressed much harder onto my bruise, while a pair of green eyes glared murder on me.

"What was that?!"

"OW! OW! OW! OK! OK! I TAKE IT BACK!"

The demon alcohol rub was pulled back by its silver haired master, but the looming threat that it would be let loose again still hung in the air, so I decided to keep my smart mouth shut.

Probably the best decision I had today.

"So, what were you thinking about that got you so distracted?"

There goes the idea of keeping my mouth shut.

"Who says I was thinking about anything?"

"You're _always_ thinking."

Has she finally found out about my secret? No, she can't possibly know I've been monologuing all this time.

"You're monologuing again right now."

Damn it, the gig is up! No, wait! I can still salvage this!

"For your information, men have the wonderful ability to turn off our brains whenever we want to. It's how we survive this stress inducing world… and women."

"That's just pure bullshit, you misogynist. Even if it were true, why did you decide to turn your brain off _during_ our spar?"

"Uh… my switch is faulty?"

Damn it, she got me!

I skewed my mouth as she smugly grinned at me in victory. She turned away and proceeded to keep the cotton balls and alcohol back into the medical kit beside her. I took this time to observe my 'Sparing Partner'.

Kawasaki Saki, a ruffian girl whom I met three years ago when I first came to this MMA gym. The niece to my master, she was my designated sparring partner whenever I came by to train. It was just the two of us kids in this gym full of sweaty old men so it was a given that we got… close?

Right now she was attending a different school from mine that had a karate club. According to her, she was the ace of the club and has been winning tournament after tournament wherever she went. The first time I came to watch one of her matches with Shishou, she floored her opponent who was a year older then her.

She was always stronger than me, beating me during every spar. But as I grew older and fitter, I noticed the gap in strength between us was steadily getting smaller over time.

My eyes involuntarily dropped lower to her, 'torso'.

Speaking of growing…

"So?"

I quickly looked back up to her face and wiped whatever perverseness from my own, less she put another bruise on me. Hoping she didn't notice my blunder, I gave the most appropriate response to any situation when I don't know what the hell is going on.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes at me. Yes, it worked!

"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Your _mochis…_ oh, wait, you were talking about the other thing.

"Uh… yeah, sure I guess. But I'm not sure you'll believe me even if I told you.

"Just tell me."

Well, if you say so.

"Uh… I got asked out by a girl to a date."

Dead silence suddenly fell onto us.

Wait a minute, we're in a gym. With about half a dozen guys in here either lifting weights or sparing, how could it ever get silent?

I looked around and oddly enough the whole gym was empty except for us.

Huh, everyone must be taking a break.

I turned back to Saki and blinked in surprise. She looked like she was blanking out or something. Her face had zero emotion and her eyes look dull.

"Uh… hello? Anybody home? This is Air-Tower-Hachiman calling in Boeing-Saki-2610, do you copy?" [3]

No luck, her eyes still look blank-Oh, I see something!

Ok, now she's glaring at me.

Good. Good.

No-Wait, how is that good?!

"Uh… did I do something wrong?"

She continued to glare at me until she turned her head away, "If you don't want to tell me, fine. But you don't have to lie."

"Lie about what now?"

"Oh please, now you're gonna have me say it?"

What is she going on about? Unless…

"Are you talking about the date?"

She seemed to have soured even more when I said it.

"What else am I talking about?! You didn't have to lie to avoid answering!"

So she thought I was making a joke. Great, misunderstandings, my most hated nemesis. Well, better rip this off before it takes root.

"You know how much of a cynic I am. Do you think I'd lie about being asked out on a date?"

Her eyes widened at my words before she looked away. She mumbled something under her breath before slowly turning to me with a searching look.

"So… it's true?"

"Yeah, hardly believe it myself."

Another pause. Then she shot another question.

"What are you guys going to do?"

I raised a brow at her. Are we playing 20 questions now?

"Well… she said she wanted to bring me to this café she found. Not sure what happens after."

"… I-Is she… pretty?"

I imagined Orimoto's face in my head and I felt my cheeks redden a little.

"W-Well… she's cute I guess… why is that even important?"

Saki didn't answer me. Instead, she seemed a little troubled at my answer.

"When are you… going on your date?"

"…This Thursday."

The second I said that, she froze again. Oh, come on! You were fine just a second ago!

Oh, now she's glaring again, but it seems worse than before. Scratch that, it was _definitely_ worse than before! You're gonna burn a hole in my face with just your eyes, woman!

"W-Why are you so angry?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Forgot what? I'm sure there was nothing important happening the day after tomorrow so there shouldn't be a-

Oh.

Oh wait.

There _was_ something important.

" _Next week on Thursday my final tournament match is coming up. I-It's the last one before I have to quit the club and focus on entrance exams. So… uh… p-promise me y-you'll come… ok?"_

My face must have shown that I just remembered because Saki looked more depressed then angry.

"So _now_ you remember…"

Damn it. I fucked up, didn't I?

Now, I wasn't an expert on girls. In fact I'm the _last_ guy you should ever go to for advice when it _comes_ to girls. But even a dumbass like me knows you should apologize when you upset someone.

"I'm sorry."

She stayed quiet and absent mindedly fiddled with the hem of her training _gi_. I tried to think of a way to fix this, but only one thought came to mind. It wasn't the best plan, and one of these girls will still end up upset… but it was the most logical and truthful one. I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

A man's got to do what a man's got to do.

"Alright… I'll cancel the date."

The second I said that her eyes widened like two large pokeballs.

"…Why?"

"I promised to you first, didn't I? Plus, this is important to you. It's your last tournament, so I can't really miss it, right?"

"B-But your date! It's-"

"-Just the first. I'll have plenty more chances. With my good looks, girls will be all over me once I make my high school debut." I smirked at her while she continued to open and close her mouth like a fish out of water. In the end, she opted to just look away from me.

"T-Thank you…" even though she wasn't facing me, I could still see her ears turning red. Oi, oi, if you're going to get flustered, the least you could do is not pass it over to me.

"N-No problem."

An awkward atmosphere brewed between us. We stewed in it for a while before Saki broke the silence.

"Say, Hachi… when the tourna-when I _win_ the tournament… will you listen to what I have to say?"

This was new. Saki's never the type to be demanding of others. In fact, she despises feeling indebted to people. So it was unusual for her to be piling so many favors all at once.

"Uh… I'm listening right now… there's really no point to waiting-"

"Please."

Ok, are you sure you're not coming down with something? You're not usually this… subdued.

"Alright."

And then the most unexpected thing happened that day. Saki lifted her head and showed me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen her make. This wasn't the 'oh, what a pretty smile'. No, this was a 'damn, was she always this beautiful?' kind of smile. It rated a perfect ten on the Komachi cuteness scale.

I was left speechless and a little dazed. The mood between us was what you would call… perfect.

If only someone hadn't decided to sneeze suddenly.

"Achew!"

"Oi! Why'd you got to ruin the moment?!"

"I-I can't help it. I-It was getting too fluffy."

"Shut up you idiots or they'll notice us!"

A little too late for that.

Both Saki and I slowly turned our heads to the side and found, to our despair, the usual group of regulars plus Master Tora, hiding behind a corner.

"Uh oh, looks like they found us."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"I knew you were the only one who could thaw out the little miss, _bozu_! Good job!"

"Good for you, Hikki-chan! Make sure to name the first kid after me!"

"Hachi-chan is going to be real man! I-I… I'm so proud!"

Gym-bros, you either hate them or love them. I love you all, you stupid troop of baboons. And why are you crying, Shishou?!

The room temperature suddenly went down to near absolute zero. I looked beside me in fear as a demon took its form as my sparring partner. Saki slowly got up and faced the now cowering group of men.

"You're all going to die."

Truer words have never been spoken. The resounding cries of pain and suffering were proof of that. I'll go get the body bags.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how hard it is to turn a pretty girl down?

No?

Well, it's really hard. The worst part is not the actual act though. It's the consequence of such an act that makes it even more of a hassle to deal with.

I mean, the chances of her being upset with you were highly likely. Not to mention her opinion of you would take a huge hit, if she didn't hate you already.

What I'm trying to say, is that I'm _really_ not looking forward to turning Orimoto down.

But again, a man's got to do what a man's got to do.

"So… I'm sorry, but I can't go on that date on Thursday." I watched as Orimoto's face drooped into a sad frown. A bad taste suddenly appeared at the back of my throat. Must be the bile I'm trying hard to swallow down.

"Well… it can't be help, right? A good friend needs your support for her important match. It would have been cruel if you didn't go." Don't try to sugarcoat it, Orimoto. We both know I chose her agenda over yours.

"Sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize so many times, Hikigaya. Honestly, if I had found out about all this during our date I would have been really mad." She tried to put more emphasis on her words by attempting to make a scary face. It only made her look cuter in my eyes.

"You really are too nice, Orimoto. Most girls would be have been pissed off for being pushed aside."

"Well, I'm not most girls. Besides, it's not like we can't have our date on another day."

"...Huh?"

"I mean, we could always go the next day, or even meet up during the weekends. It isn't that hard to reschedule, you know?"

And just like that, Orimoto Kaori decided to throw me another fast ball. Seriously, she just threw all my anxiety out the window! What was all that worrying for?!

I couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped me. It wasn't long before it became full, blown out laughter.

"W-What's so funny, Hikigaya?"

"Ahaha! It's… it's just… you're a really nice girl, Orimoto! Bahaha!"

If I wasn't so distracted in trying to control my laughter I would have noticed the large blush on Orimoto's face. It seems my mirth was contagious though because soon enough she was laughing with me.

"Pfff! W-What's with that?! O-Of course I'm a nice girl!"

It was a short while later that we finally calmed down. The both of us were in some sort of daze from just taking in the cheery atmosphere. Again, just like yesterday, Orimoto broke the silence first.

"You know, I really think the rumors about you being a delinquent is hilarious."

"Well, it started for a stupid reason. I guess to the only person who actually talks to me, _you_ would find it funny."

"But it is! You're no delinquent, you're just misunderstood."

"Tell that to the whole student body."

"Oh come on, Hikigaya! Not everyone thinks you're trouble. The teachers actually think very highly of you."

I raised a brow at that, "What makes you think that?"

"Our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Sakamoto thinks you're very hard working. I also know that Mr. Harada, our Japanese Literature teacher, likes you a lot… but that's a given since your top of the school for that subject."

"Huh, I never knew that."

"You see? Not everyone thinks you're bad. You just need more people to understand you."

"Hmm… Like how you tried to understand me when we first met?" the effect was instant. Orimoto's face became flustered from remembering about our embarrassing past.

Let me clear this up.

You see, Orimoto was only in my class for my first year and my third year of middle school. In our first year, she wasn't as cheerful as she is now. She was, instead, really shy and awkward. Due to this, she didn't make a lot of progress in making friends, so she was alone just like me most of the time. But unlike her, my loneliness was my own doing since I wasn't interested in making friends with brain dead, pubescent teens.

So seeing that I was by myself just like her, she tried to do the impossible-at-the-time-challenge.

Trying to befriend a _really_ unfriendly Hikigaya Hachiman.

Long story short, it didn't end very well. Her second attempt went much better, in our third year of course.

"Hey! You were really mean to me back then! I didn't have as much courage back then as I do now, you know?!"

"Eheheh… yeah, you really stepped up your game this year."

"I tried _really_ hard! I cried a lot after you threw my attempt of friendship out the window!"

"Oh yeah, I remember I said something _really_ mean to you. I think it was, _Get out of my face you sniveling little-"_

"Stop right there! I am _not_ going to remember that! I almost had to go through therapy, you know?!" it looks like I went a little too far with my teasing because I could see her eyes shimmering a little.

"Uh… sorry… looks like I went a little too far. Unlike you, I haven't really change that much, huh?"

Orimoto made a show of wiping at her eyes and sniffling a little. Oh, come on. Now you're just making me feel bad.

"Well… I wouldn't say that. You're… much more approachable now. At least you didn't insult me this year."

"Hmm…"

I contemplated on that fact. I was… much calmer now than when I was before. I thought it was just me maturing… but maybe Orimoto was right. Maybe I am becoming more approachable. Who knows, maybe I'll become a _riajuu_ someday and have a ton of friends?

… Now _that's_ a scary thought.

The sound of the school bell called for the end of lunch break.

"Looks like we'll have to head back to class."

"Yeah…"

Orimoto turned to leave but after taking a few steps she looked back at me, "Aren't you coming, Hikigaya?"

"You go on ahead. I'll take another route."

My answer made her frown, "No one's going to care if we walked back together."

"You underestimate the imagination of the average teenager. Trust me when I say, people are gonna talk."

"Well… let them talk. I don't care."

I sigh at her stubbornness, "Orimoto, its-"

"I'm going to get angry."

I narrowed my eyes at her and tried to look intimidating but she was having none of it and glared back in defiance. This went on for about a minute before I sighed and broke the stare down.

"Fine. Don't blame me when you regret this."

"Eheheh, I won't." she said this with such a cheeky smile that it made me hot under the collar. As we walked back to our classroom I couldn't help but be a little hopeful about our current relationship.

Maybe…

Maybe being optimistic just this once wouldn't hurt.

 _Oh how wrong I was…_

* * *

 **AN: And that wraps up part 1 of the middle school arc. While it wasn't as interesting to write as chapter 1 it was still entertaining. I hope you guys like the interactions between the characters so far.**

 **For those who are wondering why Hachiman is having an easy time talking to Orimoto, or girls in general, it's because he isn't as hopeful as he is in cannon then he is now. Training with Saki and his master, plus wise words from his father, have taught him more about self-control. He also understands that he will, most of the time, never have normal interactions with his peers. So he isn't actively searching for friendship or wanting to fit in with the crowd. You could say he has matured faster into a logical person like his high school counterpart while he is still in middle school.**

 **Not much action this chapter but I promise you shit kicks into gear in the next. You'll just have to wait while my editor and I process the shit load of words in the following chapter. I swear it might be double the amount of this one.**

 **Anyway, that about wraps things up. Review and Critic my lovely readers. As always, see you next time! KitsuneLovers, out!**

 **Reference:**

 **[1] Dracula + Hachiman = Dracuman! Lord of the loners and King of the cynics!**

 **[2] Original Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire reference. Pokeblocks are used to increase a pokemon's contest stats. Pink pokeblocks increase cuteness attribute.**

 **[3] The numbers 2610 is actually Saki's birthday, 26 October.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yahallo~ I hope all you readers are doing good!**

 **I have to say, I can't believe how popular this story is getting. It wasn't my intention to make the second chapter so fluffy so I didn't realize how many of you were getting diabetes from it XD. Your reviews are all wonderful and I thank you all for your continued support.**

 **My editor and I worked our asses into the night to finish polishing this. I'll be heading on a holiday after posting this so most probably there won't be another weekly update till the following week.**

 **I'll be answering a couple of questions that have caught my attention. To the people who are worried I'm changing 8man's personality to something he's not, I honestly can only say that I'm trying my best to keep him in character. It's inevitable that my 8man will be different since he has two mentors (8dad and Master Tora) to guide him. He's not making the same mistakes as cannon in middle school so that's also a big contributor. While he won't be as self-sacrificing and degrading, he'll actually be more vocal and confidant.**

 **Another popular question is about the shipping in this fic. Now, it might look like I'm pandering to Kawasaki fans but actually I'm not. There is currently no solid ships ready for sail. All ships are now just waiting at the docking bay, ready to set off at a moment's notice. So this fic might end with any of the girls winning or even all of them if the harem ship manages to sail. I just believe that this story is still in its infantile stage and not yet matured to what I can see happening at the end. Heck, not even the original story is finished so give me a little leeway here guys XB.**

 **With all that said and done it's time for me let you all read in peace. Oh, before I forget. To all the Kawasaki Saki fans...**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 ***December 2016 Edit: Rewrote the confrontation with Orimoto's stalker and fixed the infirmary scene to that of an emergency clinic. Fixed post credit Yuigahama's hair colour.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Stand Corrected. Middle School Sucks.**

The day of Saki's final tournament was finally here. With my day mostly planned for the afternoon, I wasn't expecting much to happen in the morning. Of course, this was me we're talking about. Whenever things get a little too comfortable _something_ was bound to happen.

But a letter in my shoe box was _not_ something I expected.

Ok me, think logically.

Was the letter real?

Yup, it's in my hands.

Is this perhaps a dream?

Hold on, let me check. Ow! Ok, not a dream.

Are you hallucinating right now?

Maybe, I don't remember eating anything poisonous on the way to school. But Komachi _has_ only recently started cooking, so…

Whatever, my stomach is fine…

For now…

Then there's only one explanation. It's a challenge letter, not a ' _you know what'_ letter.

Ok, I believe you, brain.

Now, it's time to see if my hypothesis is correct. I opened the letter with shaky hands and read its contents.

 _Come to the back of the auditorium after school._

 _I'll be waiting for you, Hikigaya Hachiman._

…

That's it?

There isn't even a name from who sent it! This could be a prank, or even a scam!

I couldn't help but sigh. This was just a big waste of time.

"You're wasting your youth again, Hikigaya~."

I jumped slightly in surprise and turned to the person responsible for my mini heart attack with a glare, "My youth already took a big hit with you scaring me half to death, Orimoto."

Little Ms. Energetic's only reply was to mock nock her head and cutely stick her tongue out. Oi, that's a Hikigaya clan patented technique. No outsiders allowed use no matter how cute they are.

Orimoto's eyes strayed to the letter in my hand and immediately widened in shock, "Hikigaya, is that what I think it is?!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the letter towards her, "Don't get overdramatic. Some guy must be playing a prank on me. Here, read it."

She read the letter and frowned slightly, "… You're right. There isn't even a name to address who its form."

"I'm not gonna even bother with it."

"…But what if it really _was_ from a girl. You'll be standing her up, Hikigaya!"

"Please, this isn't some romance anime. The chances of it being a girl are slim to none. Plus, this is _me_ we're talking about." My self-derogation aside, Orimoto still didn't look convinced.

"But there's still a chance! You really should go and meet her!"

"But I have to head over to my friends match. I won't have the time-"

"It won't take the whole afternoon, Hikigaya. Just listen to what she has to say and give her an answer. It'll be nice and quick, trust me!"

You're really twisting my arm here.

"…Why is this so important to you?"

"Because! I-It takes a lot of courage just to confront a guy and confess! Y-You'll just ruin her self-confidence if you ignore this… _and I can understand how that feels…_ " She may have mumbled the last part out but I could still hear her. I contemplated on what was best to do and sighed when I reached an answer.

"Fine. I'll meet this mystery chick."

God, I am such a pushover.

"Really?! Awesome!" Orimoto fist pumped at her victory. I smirked and got ready to burst her bubble.

"Just so you know… if it turns out to be a hot girl, I'm accepting her confession." Her cheery mood instantly dropped as she gaped at me.

Hey, you don't get to look so shocked. I might as well be getting _something_ for all this trouble.

"W-Wait! Don't you think you should ask her to be friends first?! I mean, getting a g-girlfriend is still too much for you, Hikigaya!"

"Nope, I already decided. You should have thought about this _before_ you pushed me."

"W-Wait, don't be so hasty, Hikigaya! Are you listening to me, Hikigaya? Hikigaya!"

* * *

"Alright… Whoever this mystery person is, they should be waiting right here."

After classes had ended, I made my way to the back of the auditorium just like the letter instructed. Looking around the vicinity, it seemed that no one was around.

"Looks like I was right, Orimoto. This was just a stupid prank." I made to turn back when suddenly a voice shouted at me to halt.

"Wait right there, Hikigaya Hachiman!"

There, coming from around the corner like some stalker, was a dude. He was rather plain looking, perfect for a background character. I instantly made a disgusted face at the prospect of this guy being my mystery admirer.

"Uh… I'm not sorry about saying this but I'm straight. You're gonna have to find someone else."

The guy looked confused for a moment until his face turned red and mortified, "I-I didn't call you out to confess to you, you sicko!"

"Says the guy who placed a letter in my shoebox. You know, if you really wanted to talk to me you could have just asked like a normal person."

"Whatever! Again, I didn't call you out to talk nonsense!"

"You don't say? Well don't make me wait too long, I'm a busy guy."

The guy gritted his teeth and rudely pointed at me, "You're not going anywhere! I know you have a date with Orimoto-san today, and I'm gonna make sure you'll miss it."

I stilled at the sudden declaration. How did this guy know? And today? But we already agreed to reschedule. If this guy had been eaves dropping it would have to be on the conversation two days ago. But there wasn't anybody around when we were talking in the corridor-

A sudden sense of realization hit me. This guy… now that I think about it he seems a bit familiar.

"You're… that guy who called out to her. The one sent to fetch Orimoto to the library."

"That's right. I heard what she said. I can't believe a guy like you managed to score a date with Orimoto-san."

A guy like me, huh?

"Look, I really don't care what you think about me, but the fact of the matter is that it was Orimoto's choice to ask me out. If you like her then just face her fair and square. You can't possibly haunt every guy she agrees to hang out with."

"I'm doing this _because_ it's you. Who knows what you'd do to her when you're both alone." It took every fiber of my body to stop myself from sighing in exasperation.

Really? Just how far does the teenage mind go to create such stupid speculations?

"Alright, I can clearly see how far the capacity of common sense goes in your head. But I seriously don't have time to waste on you so I'll toss you a bone. Orimoto and I already agreed to cancel the date. We aren't going out today."

"W-What?!"

"Yup, so you have nothing to worry about… well, besides the crazy stalker thing you have going on. I'd really suggest you find some professional help."

"S-So wait, you aren't going out with Orimoto?"

"Look, just because a girl invites a guy to hang out with her it doesn't mean that they're going steady. And I already said that the date was canceled."

Seriously was this guy deaf or something? And why am I still humoring him? I only have about an hour or so left till Saki's tournament starts.

"I'm just gonna say something before I leave. If you _really_ don't like the idea of Orimoto dating other guys then stop stalking, grow some balls and just confess to her. The longer you wait, the more chances another guy is gonna swing by and grab her."

Why is it that the more I talk about another guy dating Orimoto, the more irritated I get? Whatever, I've said my piece, time to get my ass out of here.

But it looks like the guy wasn't done with me as the moment I turned to leave I was stopped, "Wait!"

I looked back at him with an irritated look, "What now?"

He shook a bit at my glare, "I-I didn't say this was over. A-And for all I know you could be lying to me!"

At this point I didn't even bother to comment and just continued to walk away.

"Wait! Stop! I said stop!"

I continued to ignore him until a sharp whistle rang out. All of a sudden I see a couple of rough looking guys blocking my path. They weren't wearing the same uniform as me so it was obvious they were from a different school. To my left and right two more appeared. I looked back at the stalker and saw another two outsiders right next to him. One of them was even carrying a bat.

"You didn't think I would let you go so easily, did you?"

"… Seriously? Bringing in outsiders into our school just to threaten me? Do you realize what you're doing is crazy?"

"I'm just making sure Orimoto-san is safe from you. I can't have you running off to take advantage of her."

"And I told you already, you delusional idiot. There. Is. No. Date."

"Then why are you in such a rush, huh?! You can't fool me! Now try to run away and my friends will beat your ass to the ground! These guys are high schoolers so I dare you to try it!"

I grit my teeth and glared at the crazy idiot. His only response was to grin smugly at me.

Damn it all. The gods really love to just fuck with my life, don't they?

"I don't have time for this."

I straitened my back and started to walk towards the two idiots blocking my way.

"Hey, is he being serious?"

"Let him come, dude. It's more fun this way. In fact, let me handle this."

One of the idiots walked up to me and stood directly in my path.

"Alright, kid. Take one more step and I'll be knocking your teeth in."

I gave the most disinterested stare I could give, as if he was a weed in my path. His face quickly contorted into a glare. To spite him I took an exaggerated and slow step forward.

"You little bitch. You asked for it!"

He raised his right fist and sent it flying, its destination being my handsome face.

A resounding crack rang out and a body landed hard onto the dirt ground. I stared at the now knocked out delinquent with the same disinterested look, but this time with my right fist raised in front of me from the punch I sent in return. I looked around me at the many faces of shock and surprise.

No one moved. No one made a sound.

I let out a sigh before I took off my school blazer and started to roll up my sleeves. No sense in getting them dirty. But then again, it's still a white shirt.

I looked up at the clear blue sky, the colour reminding me of a certain ruff girl's silver-blue hair.

… Sorry, Saki. Looks like I might be a little late.

"Alright… who's next?"

* * *

Alright, where am I? Why's it so dark? And why does my head hurt so bad? Did Komachi practice her singing again? I swear that girl is as tone deaf as she is cute.

Wait, I think I know why it's so dark.

My eyes are closed.

I let out a pained groan as I slowly opened my eyes back to the realm of the living.

"Onii-chan, you're awake!"

Wait a minute. That sounded like Komachi.

I turned to my side and was greeted by the happy face of my sister. Her eyes were a bit red, showing that she had cried not a short while ago. I slowly pushed myself up from whatever bed I was lying on and groaned at the sudden hit of vertigo. Komachi quickly and gently pushed me back down.

"Easy there, Onii-chan. You just got your head sewed back up. Don't move so much if you don't want your skull to rip open like an over ripe watermelon."

That's a very disturbing description, my cute little sister.

"Where am I? A hospital?"

"Close. You're in Dr. Sakaguchi's clinic, the one near the school. He patched you up the second you got in here. I heard he had to stitch your head back like a basketball."

Seriously, what's with these overly graphic descriptions?

"What time is it?"

"It's almost five. You were out for just a few hours."

Five o'clock. That means I missed the tournament. I hung my head in defeat. Looks like that guy managed to ruin my plans, though not the one he had originally intended.

"Onii-chan… I heard you got into a fight… is it true?"

A fight? Well, that explains the soreness in my body.

I rattled my brain for the most recent information in my head.

Let's see. A letter. An idiot. More idiots. Me punching an idiot. More punching plus kicking. Aaand…..

Alright I'm turning up a blank.

"Well… from what I can remember it's true I got into a fight. But don't get me wrong, I didn't start it. Some idiot stalker brought in a group of high schoolers to threaten me all because he thought I was going on a date with-"

An image suddenly flashed in my mind. It was of a pretty brunette, but her looks was marred by tears streaming down her cheeks. It looked like she was shouting at something, or someone. Wait a minute, she looks kind of like…

"Orimoto!"

I quickly sat up and frantically looked around the infirmary. No sign of the brunette anywhere.

"Komachi, where's Orimoto?!"

"Calm down, Onii-chan! She's right there!"

I whipped my head to where she was pointing and my eyes landed on Orimoto, who was standing quietly at the door. She gave me a very small smile and waved, "Hey, Hikigaya…"

Relief flooded me the instant I saw she was ok. Komachi stared at me for a second before a mischievous smile spread across her cute face.

"Ah, I remembered I needed to do something! Orimoto-sempai, please keep my brother company while I'm away!"

I knew what she was trying to do, but before I could talk my meddling sister out of it she was already out the door. Orimoto and I were now alone with each other. I didn't know what to say so I just motioned for her to take Komichi's seat. She smiled at me before making her way to my side. Like always, it was her who broke the silence.

"So… how's your head?"

"… Hurts like a bitch. But other than the occasional throbbing, I'll live."

"That's good to hear. I… I was dreading that you might have cracked your head but the doctor said you only had a concussion. He… he also said that the stitches will leave a scar…"

I brushed my fingers over the spot above my temple where a bandage was patched. I couldn't feel the stitches but I did wince when I pressed on the wound.

"Well… I heard girls love scars. I bet this will just enhance my bad boy image." I heard a giggle leave her lips. Good, I managed to make her laugh.

"Hehehe… bad boy image. That's hilarious…"

I stared at her for a moment before voicing out the question that was flouting around in the back of my mind.

"Orimoto… what happened to me before I blacked out?"

"Y-You mean you don't remember? A-Are you sure your head is ok? Maybe it's better if you lie down some more."

"No, I'm fine… mostly. I remember getting into a fight but not much how it ended. I'm guessing that since I'm in the infirmary means I got my ass kicked."

"Not really. Quite the opposite in fact. The group that you were fighting is here too. I don't know the exact details but it seems like you did a number on them. The ones that were caught are being treated here as well."

Hearing that I managed to hand a group of delinquents their asses sent a surge of manly pride through my chest.

"Why are you smiling? You may have beaten them but you still got your head split open!" Orimoto's sudden burst of anger quickly killed my short lived pride.

"Oh, uh… sorry?"

Anger quickly turned to upset, "N-No. I-I shouldn't have shouted at you. Besides it was my fault you got hurt in the first place."

My look of confusion encouraged her to explain her words.

"I was the first one to find you. You were fighting a guy armed with a bat and when I saw that I screamed. I must have distracted you because you turned back to me and got hit in the head."

Her eyes started to tear up as she continued.

"I ran to you. You-You were bleeding. The guy with the bat ran away but… but _he_ stood there."

He. As in he the stalker.

"That guy… _sniff_ … he-he said he did it to protect me b-but…"

Her shoulders were quivering now. I was about to place a hand on her shoulder but something inside me held me back.

"The school grounds caretaker, a few teachers and some students arrived soon after. Someone must have heard me scream and called them over. An ambulance came and then here we are."

I was quiet. Not because I had nothing to say but because my mind was going a mile a minute.

I felt something warm cover my hand and saw that Orimoto was holding it in hers. She gave me a tearfully happy smile, "I-I… I'm so glad you're ok, Hikigaya."

I stared at her face then back to our hands. I gave her a gentle squeeze, as if trying to hold on to this moment for as long as I could before reluctantly pulling away. She looked at me confused to which I only can return a sad smile.

I'm sorry, Orimoto. But you're not gonna like this.

"Orimoto… I think it's best if we don't talk to each other anymore."

As expected, she stared at me in shock at my words, "… W-Wait… Hold up. W-What do you mean by that, Hikigaya?"

"I meant what I said. We shouldn't be seen talking to each other anymore."

There was a sudden silence, but like a flash of lightning, booming thunder soon followed.

"B-But why?! T-The teachers already know about what happened and if it's about the rumors that will pop up I already told you I don't care-"

"BUT **I** CARE!"

Orimoto quickly went quiet the moment I raised my voice. I let out a tired sigh and reluctantly explained to her, "Look, Orimoto. Because of this, the rumors about me are going to get even worse. People are going to find out about why this whole thing happened and then it won't be long till they link it to you. For the sake of your reputation, you _have_ to act as if we were never friends to begin with-"

"But I don't want that!" I stared at her as she glared at me. Her eyes were wet with tears and her cheeks were beat red. She looked absolutely stunning for reasons I cannot word or explain.

"I don't want to pretend that we were never friends! I don't want to stop talking to you! I don't care about my reputation or some stupid rumors!"

Her shouts left her breathless and panting. Her shoulders were quivering and her fingers were shacking as she gripped the edge of the bed sheets hard. This time, I let my hands grasp her shoulders, trying my best to calm her down. I looked her in the eyes and gave the kindest smile I could muster.

"You're a nice girl, Orimoto. You're friendly with everyone and anyone, showing a happy face wherever you go. That's what makes you special. You're a social butterfly at heart, and I know you won't be able to go through being ostracized like me."

It will change you.

It will _break_ you.

"Please. I don't want to see that happening to you. Not to someone I consider a friend.

So, not for your sake… but _mine_ …

Stop being friends with me."

* * *

By the time Komachi had come back from whatever she was doing, Orimoto had long since left. My sister gave me a cheeky smile as she sat beside me.

"So Onii-chan, who was that sempai you were talking too?"

"She's just a classmate. Not anything you're thinking about."

"You sure she's _just_ a classmate? She was waiting by your bed long before I knew what happened."

"Trust your dear Onii-chan, Komachi. There's nothing going on between us."

Komachi puffed out her cheeks and pouted, " _Fine…_ Komachi had hoped Onii-chan finally got a girlfriend. Other than Saki-nee, you have no one you could call a friend."

Speaking about Saki reminded me that I still had to confront and explain to her why I didn't make it to her tournament. I just hope she doesn't jump to conclusions.

"Huuuh… oh well. Guess Onii-chan will have to find better luck next time. She was really pretty though, must have been a really nice person too."

I looked out the window and frowned at the orange sky.

"Yeah, she really was."

* * *

It turned out Komachi really was doing something when she left me and Orimoto alone. She was guiding our mom through the clinic, who had come straight from work after hearing what had happened to me. My mom had given me one of the tightest hugs I had ever received from her in a long while. She must have really been worried about me. She followed up by whacking me up on the side of my head, the uninjured side of course.

With my mom and Komachi by my side, the three of us were visited by two people, my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Sakamoto and a police officer. They questioned me on what happened and I gave them my story. When the officer was finished questioning me I was told by my teacher that there would be a follow up meeting with the school principle regarding the situation. It seems that this was a pretty large case since while there have been bullying cases before, this was the first time a gang of delinquents from another school was involved. Looks like I'm going to be going through some more tough times.

Great.

By the time everything was settled it was already almost seven o'clock. It seemed that the only big injury I suffered was the blow to my head so I was allowed to leave the clinic with a variety of painkillers and meds. My mom decided it best to order take out from a nearby family restaurant since it was obvious she had no time to cook. After dinner, I went straight to my room and prepared myself to confront Saki.

* * *

"Onii-chan, where are you going?"

I pulled on my shoes and turned to Komachi who was looking at me curiously.

"I'm heading over to Saki's. I shouldn't be out too long."

"Onii-chan, did something happen between you and Saki-nee? You had this look on your face when I mentioned her back in the infirmary."

"… Let's just say I have a bit of explaining to do. Anyway, I have to go."

"Ah! Wait, Oniichan! Bring an umbrella with you! It looked like it was going to rain when we got home!"

"It's alright; I have my hoodie on me. Our houses aren't that far apart so even if it does rain I'll just run back."

"Ok… come back safe, Onii-chan!"

"Yeah, wish me luck."

I pulled my hood over my head and started my journey. The Kawasaki household wasn't far but it wasn't near either. I found out we lived in the same neighbourhood about a year into my training. Hers was about two streets away from mine. I really wondered why she went to a different middle school since mine was closer. It was about fifteen minutes later that I reached her place.

I stood in front of the door and did a small prayer before knocking. No one answered for a good minute so I knocked again. Finally, I heard someone approaching.

"Who is it?" it was a male, but it didn't sound grown so it wasn't her dad. That must mean it's…

"Taishi, it's me, Hachiman."

"Onii-san? Hold on a second."

The door opened and I was now face to face with the second child of the Kawasaki household. Kawasaki Taishi was a boy the same age as Komachi. In fact, if I wasn't mistaken, the two were actually classmates. Again, why is it the little brother goes to the same school as me but not the sister?

"Onii-san, good evening. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Taishi. Good evening to you too. Sorry for dropping by unannounced but I was wondering if-"

"Haa-chan!"

Before I could finish my sentence I felt a little something ram into my leg. Looking down, I saw it was a mini Saki that had latched itself onto me. The mini Saki looked up at me and I was hit by a pair of large, happy, violet-blue eyes.

"Haa-chan! Goo evewing!"

I smiled at the little bundle of joy and caressed the top of her head. This was Keika, the youngest of the Kawasaki siblings.

"Hey Keika, it's been a while."

"Did Haa-chan come to play?"

"Yeah, Onii-san. Did Komachi-san come with you too?"

I felt an annoyed tick at the back of my head. Ok, kid. You better not be insinuating what I think you're insinuating. I think of you as a good kid but the second I catch any funny business that has to do with my little sister I'm officially putting you on the top of my hit list.

"No, I didn't come to play with you guys. I was actually wondering if-"

"Taishi? Who's at the door?"

What is with this family and cutting me off!

Wait, the person I was looking for was finally here. I looked inside and I could see Saki walking down the corridor. I was a bit mesmerized by her looks and state of attire. Her hair was out of her usual ponytail and he noted that it now reached her mid back. It looked slightly wet; hinting that she must have just recently took a bath. A large shirt covered her top and most of the boxer shorts underneath, giving off an image that made it look like she was _only_ wearing the shirt.

The two of us stood stock still in surprise when our eyes met. When the effect was over her eyes quickly turned to her usual glare.

No. This was worse. Her glare looked like it could burn me down to ash. Did she learn how to shoot laser beams from her eyes? Is some bald guy in a wheelchair gonna come and save me?

" _You._ "

Ok, there was a lot more spite in that one word then I would like to admit. I feel like looking away but I stood my ground.

"Taishi, it's getting late so please bring Kei-chan up to her room."

"But Nee-chan why-"

"Don't… argue with me right now."

I saw Taishi wince and nod at her command. The younger boy picked up his little sister in his arms, who was oddly subdued as well. Keika must have sensed her sister's bad mood and was complying out of necessity. The little girl stared at me from over her brother's shoulder and I gave her a smile to know everything is alright. She returned it with her own small one.

Sorry kids, it's my fault your sister's in a bad mood. Don't be upset with her.

My thoughts were pulled away from me when I felt myself be roughly pushed out of the house entrance and out to the foyer.

"Saki, I-"

 _SLAP!_

My eyes were wide in surprise. I was too busy registering what just happened to even feel the pain. I looked back at her and stared at her angry face.

"How could you?"

I didn't answer. The slap must have affected more than my face because I couldn't find my voice at the moment.

"I waited for you. I searched for you in the crowds. I waited for you after I was done."

Her hands were starting to shake now. If I looked at my own I would see mine quivering as well.

"I didn't think you had it in you. To go back on our promise. I thought you said it was important!"

Every word. Every sentence. It felt like she was hitting me. But these hits were worse than our spars. At least in a spar I can brace myself from her punches and kicks. I was used to the impact of words being thrown behind my back. But when it's being spat at my face I didn't know how to counter it.

"But worst of all… I didn't think you would go back on your word for a stupid date."

Huh?

Wait, what date?

Don't tell me she…

"Saki, I think you're misunder-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Don't make my impression of you even worse than it already is!"

But if I don't explain then you wouldn't understand!

"But really, I only have myself to blame. Who would want to go to a stupid tournament when you could go out on a date with a cute girl?"

"But I didn't-"

"Tell me! Did you enjoy it?! Did finally getting someone to notice you feel great?! Huh?!"

My eyes widened even further than before. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is she really using my loneliness against me?

I felt the lid on my temper start to loosen.

"Stop it Saki, this isn't-"

"I can't believe I trusted you! For these past few years you were the only person I could actually call a friend! And when I needed you most, you were off somewhere having fun with another girl! Didn't I mean anything to you?!"

Of course you mean something to me! That's why I'm here! But you aren't making this easy for me at all!

"She must have been something else, huh?! I bet she was way out of your league! I bet you were so into it that she must have thought you were trying too hard!"

Stop it, woman! You're going too far now!

"After all those brainless, narcissistic talks about not wasting your time with normal people and believing it's ok to be alone. It takes just one stupid girl to go back on your-"

"DON'T YOU TALK BAD ABOUT HER!"

I must have been really mad because my outburst had her standing back in fear.

And why shouldn't she? I was pissed. No, I was _beyond_ pissed. This stupid girl was pushing things way out of proportion and was insinuating the most ludicrous things.

She keeps interrupting me before I could even explain! Keeps berating me for things I didn't do!

But worst of all.

She insulted someone I had cared for in front of me.

"Shut up for one bloody second and let me explain!"

"I didn't go to your damn tournament, not because I was out on a date with a girl, BUT BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS!"

I pulled down my hood, grabbed my bandages and ripped them off, exposing my stitched to her. The sight must have shocked her to the core because she backed away and was holding her hands to her mouth.

"I came here to explain. To tell you why. To preserve our friendship. But it seems you prefer shouting at me and berating me then to hear anything I have to say."

"…H-Hachi, I-"

"Don't!" I interrupted her before she could say anything. In fact, I think you've said enough.

"…Don't bother. I finally know that my opinion doesn't matter to you. I finally know what you think of _me_."

It seems I have to break more than one relationship today. And it looks like _she_ knows as well. It's already one out of two, might as well go the whole way right?

"Well, you don't have to bother with me anymore."

When a bond is strained, it's better to reset so it can start anew.

Or to make it easier to let it die.

"No, wait Hachi-"

"From now on, we're gonna treat each other like strangers. Starting now. Goodbye Kawasaki-san, and have a good evening."

She didn't move from her spot, my words making it too heavy for her to do so. I turned and made my way back home, not even bothering to look back.

I don't know what I would have done if she had ran after me. I was too scared I would have done something worse then what I just did.

Luckily enough… or unluckily if you thought about it…

Nothing happened.

I wondered if it was from the rain… but the water that ran down my cheeks felt oddly warm.

* * *

My fist crashed onto the punching bag in a steady rhythm.

One, two, one, two…

I finished my rep with a three hit combo, ending the last hit with a good kick. I breathed in deeply and slowly, doing my best to calm my rapidly beating heart. Moving over to rest on a bench, I rummaged through my bag and frowned when I couldn't find my water bottle.

"Looking for this?"

I turned and saw my master looking down at me, my water bottle in his hand.

"Shishou…"

"Ya left it near the refill tank. Ya must have been really distracted to just leave it there, Hachi-chan."

"Uh… yeah. Thanks for picking it up, Shishou."

I took the bottle back and uncorked the top before taking a good helping from it. I felt the bench groan as my master took a seat beside me. He waited for me to finish drinking before saying anything.

"You know… Saki-chan called in a few hours ago. She said she's quitting the gym since there are no more club activities and that she wants to focus on her studies more."

"Oh… good for her then."

"Yeah, you have to prioritize what's currently important to you. It's a good habit to have at a young age. I was thinking maybe you should take a break as well since-"

"Shishou… am I a bad person?"

My question must have surprised him because he looked taken aback by it. He furrowed his brow and closed his eyes in contemplation before finally answering.

"No, I believe you're an honest and hardworking young man. You gave that impression the first time we met, and you still do even now. What you lack though is a sense of purpose."

I stared down at the bottle in my hands. It was half empty. An optimist would say it's half full but that's where you would be wrong. A bottle is not meant to contain water indefinitely. Sooner or later, it will be emptied.

Right now, I felt like I was this water bottle; halfway to becoming empty myself.

"Then why does it feel like someone up there gets a kick out of making me miserable?"

Seriously, the times where I cherish the good things in life were few and far in between compared to the abundance of bad moments.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't need to look up to know who it belonged to.

"Hachiman, remember your father's words back then? That, when the world is pushing you down, you should push back as well?"

"Yeah, and I have been doing my best to push back whenever something goes bad for me. But this… this whole thing… it's harder than I thought. What if… what if pushing back, only makes things worse? Wouldn't letting myself, my pride, be stepped on so that everyone will be happy… wouldn't that make things better?"

If I had just swallowed my pride… If I had just stopped pushing back for that one moment…

Would I have saved the one thing I wanted to protect that night?

"… Letting others hurt you… to make the majority happy… would only hurt the ones who care for you, Hachiman."

I looked up and stared at my master as he gave me a sullen smile, "You have to understand that humans are social creatures. We are connected to one another since the day we are born. From our parents who gave birth and raised us. To our siblings and friends who grow up alongside us. Even to strangers who pass us by every day.

In that sense, our life was never our own to carelessly do about and hurt as we please. Because somewhere out there, there is someone who values you… and they would feel hurt if ever they see you in pain. So don't needlessly jump in front of a gun, if you're not prepared to hurt and lose the ones who consider you precious."

I contemplated his words.

Komachi.

Mom.

Dad.

Shishou.

Orimoto.

… Saki.

I could see. I could clearly see how sad they would be if I got hurt. If I needlessly threw my life away. It was proven so many times over the years and even just recently.

But…

"Relationships… people, friends, family. One day, or any other day… they will hurt you all the same."

"True relationships are born from hardships. You will never understand how strong a bond is if it has never been tested. If the bonds between two people are so easily broken… then that shows how weak it was to begin with."

That's… right.

Bonds between family are strong because every day since birth it is being tested and strengthened.

My friendship with Saki… was so fragile that it took only one fight, one misunderstanding to get us at each other's throats.

I didn't understand her.

She didn't understand me.

We both assumed the other would be at their beck and call. We never took in the chance of ever hurting each other.

Our bond was too vague.

Too weak.

It was based on something we both _thought_ was ideal only in our own eyes.

The both of us… never understood the value of friendship from the start.

If I ever get the chance… I would like to understand it. I would like to understand people. I would like to appreciate others and have others appreciate me. I want to be hurt and cared for. I don't want my bonds to simply break with the slightest touch. I don't want it to disappear over time. I don't want it to be superficial or fake.

I want something…

Genuine.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys thi-**

 ***Sees angry mob of Kawasaki fans holding pitchforks and torches***

 **Wait! Before you all go on a fox hunt for my beautiful ass, let me explain!**

 **You see, this whole prologue before the start of canon is to build up Hachiman's character to what I deem fit for this story. I really wanted Hachiman to understand what he desires so that he will come to understand his up and coming relationships even better. But the problem was I had to also make it that he'll be mostly a loner till second year of high school to stick with canon timeline. I made this even harder and complicated for myself because I had introduced Saki so damn early into the story. The original plot was to have Hachiman do a social suicide while with Orimoto similar to canon and have Shishou teach him life lessons. Having Saki around literally killed my original plot so I had to improvise. I agonized over this for a long time but had finally come to the conclusion that his relationship with Saki had to be strained and cut off to bring about a similar impact.**

 **I honestly never expected so many Saki fans to read and love my story. It honestly gave me nightmares that I'll disappoint you guys with this decision but it had to be done. All I have to say to make up for this is that I promise that this will all lead to an even greater Saki arc than in cannon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was honestly the most thrilling one for me to write. Please leave a review as always and tell me what you think about it. Oh, and I also left you a little post credit scene but I'm sure you guys couldn't miss it. Well, that's all for now. As always see you next time, Kitsunelovers out!**

* * *

 **Post Credits:**

At the edge of my consciousness I could hear people talking. My eyes moved from behind my eyelids as I drifted slowly out of sleep.

"Thank you for visiting. Sorry Onii-chan's asleep at the moment."

"N-No, that's ok! I mean, he must be like, really tired after everything that's happened, you know?"

It seems like Komachi was talking to someone. It's really weird that they're having a conversation in my room of all places. Komachi, can't you see your dear Onii-chan is sleeping comfortably in bed?

…

Oh wait, I'm not even in my room or my own bed.

I'm in a hospital bed.

The events of the past couple of days rose from the back of my mind. I got hit by a car while saving a dog, and thanks to that I'm now bedridden in a hospital. I suffered a couple of fractures from the incident and won't be able to leave for a few weeks.

"U-Umm, I-I brought some sweets along with me! Y-You can like, share them with your brother when he wakes up!"

"Oh, thank you very much!"

The stranger's speech pattern was oddly… familiar. It had a sense of air-headedness to it, bordering unintuitive even. Something a _riajuu_ would do.

It couldn't be _her_ … could it?

With anticipation and a slight sense of foreboding, I decided it was time to greet this stranger myself. My eyes blinked open and the first thing I see is the white ceiling of my hospital room. I turned to my left and saw my little sister happily chewing on some sweets. Her eyes met mine and instantly perked up.

"Ah, Onii-chan, you're awake! There's someone here who came to visit you."

I turned to my right, and sure enough there stood a pretty brown eyed brunette.

But not the one I was hoping for.

"U-Umm… M-My name is Yuigahama Yui! I-It's nice to meet you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**December 2016 AN:**

 **Well, hello my readers to the new and improved chapter 4! I say improved but that's up to your discretion now isn't it? For new readers, you guys can go ahead and enjoy the chapter. For the old readers, let's start explaining why I went and rewrote this.**

 **I'm sure you guys remember how aggressive my Hachiman was to Yukinoshita in their first encounter. At the time, I felt it was a good way to display how 8man won't take Yukino's shit so early on. It was an attempt to curb Yukinoshita's attitude towards him, to change how she sees him in the beginning of their relationship. I realize I went too far on Hachiman's anger. He's supposed to be calmer and collected instead of being so triggered. I made him more of a bully instead of someone who should have been confidently indifferent to Yukinoshita's backhanded insults.**

 **I also didn't realize beforehand that this point of the story is when we get to see Yukinoshita's strength, character and personality unfold for the first time. The point of the episode was to deliver the message that she's a strong girl with a sharp tongue and an equally sharp mind when it comes to wordplay. My original chapter just killed whatever shine she showed in canon.**

 **This rewrite is my attempt to smoothen things along and to put things in order. While there won't be any high octane word fighting, I can promise a more digestible interaction. With that, enjoy the chapter.**

 ***The first scene with Hiratsuka is the only thing I kept from the original. Changes start the moment 8man meets Yukino.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Goodbye Go-Home Club, Hello Service Club**

I always wondered if the essence of youth was one that is filled with trepidation or excitement. If fear for the future and the worries of maturity is what plagues the youth of today, then maybe that meant my life was rather unyouthful. I didn't care what other people thought of me, and I rarely think about the worries of my place in society when I reach adulthood.

But did that mean that I was considered irresponsible?

In the context of the situation before me, maybe I _was_ rather lax in my sense of guilt. After all, not doing one's assigned work was the epitome of irresponsibility. The blank assignment being shoved towards me by my irate Sensei was all the proof to back my deduction.

"Hikigaya, what do you think this is?" the wisps of anger hidden in the tone of her voice was quite obvious. (Disregarding the scary face she was showing, of course)

I made a show of scrutinizing the almost empty piece of paper before me. Written on it were my name, today's date and the topic of the assignment; they were all the necessary clues I needed to deduct an answer.

"Hmm… judging from the handwriting, it's obvious that it's-"

"Stop. I'm not playing games here. Why did you hand in a blank paper, Hikigaya?"

Hmm… why _did_ I hand it in blank?

It was a simple assignment over all; wright a short essay on, 'A reflection on your high school years'. With my talent in Japanese Literature, the paper would have been an easy assignment to finish.

So the reason wasn't my incapability, but my interest.

"Sensei, to tell you the truth, I had no interest in the topic whatsoever. Even if I _did_ write it, it would have mostly been a monolog of stupid day to day activities like homework and boredom."

"That is just a stupid excuse, Hikigaya. I know you're a loner, but I'm sure you've at least experienced _one_ memorable activity in your first year in high school."

"Does being ostracized by my peers because of some stupid rumors count?"

"Shut it with your sarcasm. I'm being serious here. You're one of my best students so I _know_ this isn't the least of your capabilities."

I gave her a small grin at her words of encouragement, "Why Hiratsuka-sensei, I didn't know you had so much faith in me."

She gave me an annoyed glare at my sass, "Shut it, you overconfident brat."

"Brat? Well, sure, compared to you, one _might_ say that I-"

Honed instincts screamed at me and my hand moved up on reflex and caught the punch coming my way courtesy of my irate sensei. My eyes widened as the sensation in my arm went numb due to the hit. If that punch had hit my face I'd have to spend a fortune on plastic surgery to fix it. My good looks aren't replaceable, you know?

Hiratsuka-sensei's eyes widened in surprise, "Hooo… looks like all that muscle isn't just for show. I was expecting you to dodge it."

"Oi, that's not the problem here, is it? Did you want to give me a fast ticket to meet my ancestors or something?"

"You're the one at fault here, ya cheeky brat. Didn't your mother tell you that mentioning a woman's age can get you killed?"

I sighed and released her fist, flicking my arm for a moment to get the feeling back.

"Sorry, my brain likes to leave my mouth unattended when it matters. I'll redo-" I stop myself when I noticed her giving me a contemplating look.

"What is it?"

She smiled and crossed her arms, "Come with me for a bit."

* * *

A moment later I find myself being led by Hiratsuka-sensei to the front of what looked like a class used as a storage room. She opened the door and I followed her in. The sight that greeted me confirmed my assumption. Piles of chairs and tables were stacked neatly to the back, leaving most of the room clear. I noticed these things offhandedly however, as my eyes were set on the mesmerizing sight before me.

A beautiful girl sat by the open window. Her blue eyes, a shade that looked similar to a clear sky, were focused onto a book in her hands. Her long black hair swayed gently with the afternoon breeze. A few petals of sakura blossoms floated in as well, making the sight all the more picturesque.

What is with this cliché, anime-like scene before me?

The mystery girl looked up from her book when she noticed us, "Hiratsuka-sensei, I'm pretty sure I asked you to knock before coming in."

"You never respond when I knock though."

"That's because you don't wait for a response before barging in."

Well, I didn't find it hard to believe Hiratsuka-sensei had a courtesy problem like that. Sensei has enough crass to put a bull to shame.

"So, who's the hooligan?"

It was a bit of a stab in the heart to be called a hooligan straight to your face, but then again, considering it came from Sobu high's Ice Queen, it wasn't _that_ surprising.

I actually know this mysterious beauty, or more precisely, I know of her reputation.

Yukinoshita Yukino from Class J, the international culture studies department. Class J was regarded as Sobu High's top class, consisting of 90% girls and the highest score averages. Each student was rather well known but Yukinoshita was the most famous among them. Beautiful, smart and hard to approach, she fit the whole icy maiden image perfectly.

"He's here to join your club."

I raised a brow at Hiratsuka-sensei's words, a silent question of 'What the hell are you talking about?'

"You will join this club as penance for handing me a blank essay. I don't care about any questions, concerns, objections, or dissenting opinions you may have."

"Doesn't all that go against my right as a human being?"

"You have a right as a student to finish work given by your teacher and hold responsibility to make up for it if you are unable to do so. _This_ is how you're gonna make it up to me."

Oi, using logic is my thing. Go back to threatening with physical violence.

"Fine…."

Sensei nodded before turning back to Yukinoshita, "Anyway, as I'm sure you can see, his soul's as predatory as his eyes. He's like a solitary wild animal that lashes out at anything social. That's why he stands before you as a pitiful loner. While he's in your club, I'd like for you to mend his twisted misanthrope mentality. This is a personal request from me."

Yukinoshita didn't even contemplate for a second before turning Sensei down, "I refuse. Looking at that guy's vulgar and scheming eyes makes me fear for my life."

I scoffed at her, "Don't delude yourself. Like I'd waste my time looking at those paltry plains you call breasts." My comment earned me a stare so cold it could freeze a volcano _while_ it was erupting.

"Well, you heard the boy so you can relax. Though he may look like a troublemaker, he's too lazy and calculative to even be one. He definitely won't do anything that could put himself in trouble with the law. Don't worry. At best, he's a minion-wait that's too low of a rank. Mid-boss? An antagonist that becomes an ally?" Sensei looked at me as if to scan my power level.

"I'm not a short guy with large ass spikey hair, Bulma. Go find your angry super saiyan somewhere else." [1]

"Sensei, aren't those positions too high for someone like him?" said Yukinoshita.

Oi, oi, I'm at _least_ an optional field boss, not some low tier grunt.

"I can't exactly categorize him as fodder on the field after he caught my punch. He's tougher then he looks."

Wouldn't that statement mean you thought I looked weak?

"Well, I can't really deny a request from a teacher. I will do as you say."

With her request accepted, Hiratsuka-sensei turned to leave, "Good. I'm counting on you, Yukinoshita." The door slid shut with her parting words, leaving me and Yukinoshita alone in the room.

I couldn't help but sigh at the turn of events. If I knew handing in a blank paper would get me into this much trouble I wouldn't have done it in the first place. Lesson learned people, always do your homework.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves, have we? Well, I wasn't expecting much etiquette when I first saw you so I'll go first. Yukinoshita Yukino, class 2-J."

That off-handed insult caused a twinge of irritation inside me but I brushed it off. Words like those were a dime a dozen of my everyday school life.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, Class 2-F."

"Hikigaya-kun, please take a seat."

I looked at the stacks of chairs and pulled one out for myself. Now seated, I turned to Yukinoshita for further instructions. She didn't look up from her book but eventually, the weight of my stare caught her attention.

"What is it?"

Oi, you don't have to sound so irritated, I'm the one who was put here against my will.

"Aren't you going to explain to me what I'm supposed to do?"

"In the first place, do you even know what club this is?"

"Nope. Sensei just dropped me here with no explanation what-so-ever."

" _Sigh…_ shouldn't have expected anything less from her. Well then, Hikigaya-kun, why don't you take a guess?"

I gave her a skeptical look, "Is it really necessary to beat around the bush for a simple straight up answer?"

"While it isn't necessary to delay my answer, I would prefer if you would humour me for now, Hikigaya-kun."

" _Sigh…_ fine. Is this the literature club?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Just basing it on the fact that you're reading a book."

"That's a really small fact to make an assumption on."

"It's not like I thought about it much. I was just shooting on the first thing that caught my eye."

"While it was a typical guess, it was still the wrong one. The purpose of this club is what we're doing right now."

"So… what? Talking? Is this the _social_ club then?"

"You're getting close. Tell me, Hikigaya-kun, how many years has it been since you last talked to a girl?"

That's strike two. Three if I counted the hooligan comment from the beginning.

"About as long as it's been since you talked to a guy." I thought I heard a choking sound outside the classroom like someone was stifling a laugh. I paid no mind to it. My focus right now was entirely on the Ice Queen's reaction. The stunned look she was giving off was so picturesque that I couldn't help but smirk in victory.

That's right, two can play this game, woman.

Her stunned look didn't last long however as her features quickly turned into a… was that a smile?

" _Hoooh?_ I wasn't expecting sarcasm from you, Hikigaya-kun. Perhaps this is going better than expected."

Ok, there's something about that smile that's scaring the shit out of me, yet it's also… oddly titillating.

" _Uh_ … what do you mean by, _'better than expected.'_?"

" _Hmm…_ don't mind it. It will all be clearer to you in a bit. It's about time I explain to you what this club is about."

Yukinoshita suddenly stood up from her chair.

"There are those who, out of the goodness of their hearts, provide for those who are in need. Society calls them volunteers; we extend a helping hand to those in need. That is why this club exists."

She paused as if to add more dramatics to the situation, and I have to say it was working.

"Welcome to the Service Club. I've been requested to assist you, so you're my responsibility now. I will help solve your problem, Hikigaya-kun. Be grateful." She ended her grand speech with what I felt was the haughtiest look I have ever seen. It was as if an actual queen had just decided that you should be proud to be receiving her good graces.

The over confidence, the arrogance, it was almost ridiculous.

Try as I might I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles under my breath.

"I don't see how this is amusing for you, Hikigaya-kun."

"Oh it is. It is _very_ amusing. The whole idea that _you,_ of all people, have the gall to claim that you would help " _solve my problem,"_ makes me want to laugh."

"And why is it that you believe that I'm not suited to the task."

"Well, let me put it this way. You can't exactly fix a bent nail with a broken hammer."

Yukinoshita was now glaring at me, "Are you suggesting that there's something wrong with me?"

" _Oh_ , there are plenty of things wrong with you. While I could point out the amount of times you've passively insulted me since we first laid eyes on each other, I won't. Because I'm not that kind of guy. I'll leave it up to you to figure out where you rubbed me wrong. What I will say, is that there's no way someone with as bad or even worse social etiquette than me could help solve my social problems."

By now Yukinoshita's icy glare had become a cold blizzard, as if trying to bury me in deep snow. Quite poetic when you think about it. (1)

"Hikigaya-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut short when the door suddenly slid open. Hiratsuka-sensei stood at the doorway with one foot already in the room.

"I'm coming in, Yukinoshita." You really should wait for a reply before barging in, Sensei.

"Knock!" Yukinoshita scolded.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, looks like you're having trouble fixing Hikigaya's problem."

Yukinoshita took a moment to glance at me before pursing her lips, "He's being more trouble than I initially thought. I suppose he is more than just mere fodder."

"I told you so."

I added in my two cents before an alliance between women could take hold, "Just to make things clear, all I did was point out facts. You can't blame me when it was _your_ fault for being rude in the first place."

"He's got you there, Yukinoshita."

"I… alright, I may have been a bit… presumptuous, and I apologize for that, but we aren't here to talk about me. There's still the matter of fixing that problem of yours."

"You keep saying there's a problem but I can't see it as something that's wrong with me. I could speak to you just fine while we were alone so it isn't about my social skills. It's more so because society just likes to reject me. There's nothing I can do about that so it's a moot point."

" _That_. That right there is precisely your problem. The fact that you don't _believe_ it's a problem to be rejected by society is the whole point. You say there's nothing you can do but there is. All you have to do is change yourself for the better."

At this I narrowed my eyes at her, "Don't give me that crap. Changing myself for society? Like hell I need to change. I don't need people telling me who I should be, damn it."

"You're just running away."

"But isn't changing myself also running away? Why can't you accept who you were and who you are?"

Yukinoshita paused at my words, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"… That… That _doesn't_ solve any problems, and it _won't_ help anyone either."

I couldn't help but be taken aback by the weight behind her words. Though she didn't raise her voice, there was a force to it that shook me a little.

"Alright, I think you guys have vented your opinions enough."

The both of us turned to Hiratsuka-sensei in mild-surprise, as if just remembering that she was also in the room. Sensei looked at us with a contemplating look before nodding to herself.

"Right, in times where two opinions collide, there is a time-honored tradition that can settle everything."

"…And that is?"

Her lips formed into a smirk.

"What do you kids think about a little _competition_?"

* * *

 **The next day**

I stood in front of the door to the service club with a bit of apprehension. Yesterday's spat was still fresh in my mind.

"… _That… That doesn't solve any problems, and it won't help anyone either."_

To change yourself to help others…

An idealistic view, but a rather flawed one.

The problem with the whole idea is that I don't believe there's anything wrong with how I am. I won't say I'm a good person, but I'm decent enough. I'm willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, but many times I'm just disappointed in how most would judge me by how I look. To dislike someone just because you're scared of their face or from rumors you don't even know is true is just pure prejudice.

But this was something I had come to live with.

I won't lie to myself and act friendly just to be in the good graces of people who don't deserve it.

I'm a prideful, narcissistic, cynical jackass, and I'll have it no other way.

Alright, mental preparations complete. Let's walk into the blizzard, shall we?

I slid the door open and casually walked inside. The Ice Queen, like yesterday, had her attention on her book. I decided to just ignore her for now and take a seat.

"Hello."

"…Yo."

"I didn't think you'd come back. Are you perhaps a masochist?"

Here we go again.

"Hell no."

"A stalker, then?"

"Why are we operating under the assumption that I have feelings for you?"

"You don't?"

Oi, you don't have the right to look surprised.

"Like hell I do. I thought I told you before that I have no interest in you whatsoever."

"I thought you were just acting abrasive. What was the word called? _Tsundere?"_

"…I'm surprised you've even heard of the word. That overconfidence is a bit too much, even for me."

Someone, please pull this girl off her high horse.

"Hey, do you even have any friends?"

"Well, let's start by defining what exactly a "friend" is-"

"Stop. Nevermind. No one with friends would ever say something like that.

Source: Me.

You seem to be the type of person that people tend to like, _at face value at least_. So why don't you have any friends?"

My question earned me a brief far off look before she turned away and frowned.

"Someone like you would never understand."

I beg to differ.

"I've always been cute, so pretty much all the guys who've approached me over the years had feelings for me."

Oh great Buddha, I regret ever asking.

"You call yourself a loner when guys fall over themselves for you? Darling, you give loneliness a bad name."

"It might've been nice if I really _was_ liked by anyone and everyone."

" _Huh?_ What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I was in elementary school, people hid my indoor shoes about sixty times. Fifty of those times were by girls. Because of that, I had to take my indoor shoes and recorder home every day."

" _Frogs don't need shoes, Hikkifroggy!"_

" _If Hikkigerma plays the recorder our ears would get infected!"_

"… sounds like a pain."

"Indeed it was. I _am_ cute, after all. So I understand why they did what they did. No one's perfect. The human race is weak, ugly, jealous, and hate those with more than them. Strangely enough, it's the talented that have it rough. It doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Bullying doesn't have to make sense. All that needs to be clear is that it's wrong.

"That's why I'm going to change it all. I'll change the world and everyone in it."

"…That's a seriously crazy goal."

"Maybe, but I still think it's better than pushing the world away, like you." With her piece said, she turned to gaze out the window, probably to contemplate her own words.

Yukinoshita's suffering because she's gifted. It wouldn't have been a problem if she were to hide it. That's what most people in this world would do.

Yukinoshita didn't.

She absolutely won't lie to herself.

That's a part of her I realized made us rather similar. That's unlike me, to find common ground with someone. It was a strange feeling to find a somewhat kindred soul.

Maybe…

"Hey, Yukinoshita."

Just maybe…

" _Hmm?_ "

She wouldn't mind.

"…No. It's nothing."

Yukinoshita stared at me for a moment before turning back to her book. I turned away just as well and sighed heavily internally.

We may be similar… but I shouldn't get ahead of myself. No point making a mountain out of an ant hill.

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

"E-Excuse me."

The door slid open to reveal a girl.

"I, like, came here 'cause Hiratsuka-sensei told me to."

The girl turned to face us after sliding the door shut, giving me a good look at her.

She had short pink hair, obviously dyed, that was tied up in a side-bun, and large brown eyes. A rather short girl but her- _Holly Bouncing Buddhas!_

I-I mean… _ahem-ahem…_ a rather short girl but her rather bountiful bosoms made up for it.

All in all she was rather pretty. Too bad her whole look practically screamed _riajuu_.

"W-What's Hikki doing here?!"

Huh? Hikki? Is that a nickname or a shorter way of calling me a _Hikikomori_? Because if it's the latter, I commend you for being creative.

Wait a minute.

There was only one person in the world who'd call me such a ridiculous nickname.

For a brief moment, her pink hair was replaced with a light brown. The image clicked in the back of my head and a memory quickly started to rise.

"You're…"

"Yuigahama Yui from class 2-F, right? Have a seat," said Yukinoshita.

The now named Yuigahama smiled as she sat down, "Oh, so you like, know about me."

"She probably knows every student in this school."

"Nope. I had no idea who _you_ were."

"Thank the gods for that."

"Yes, thank whatever deity made that so. If only the higher powers delayed our meeting for forever."

"How I wish. Don't count on those high-handed bastards upstairs to care about us mere mortals. Our misery is their entertainment."

"It's ok Hikigaya-kun. While you were blessed with my presence entering your life, it was only I that had to suffer the consequences of such a meeting."

Yuigahama, who had been silently observing our back and forth, suddenly sparkled with excitement, "This club… seems kind of fun!"

Both Yukinoshita and I stared at Yuigahama in disbelief. Did you seriously not pick up on the sarcasm?

"By the way, Hikki, you're like, totally running your mouth."

" _Huh_?"

" _Uh_ … y'know, like… you totes act differently in class. And it's like, super scary how unapproachable you are. It's kind of…"

"Disgusting? Creepy? I can make a list if you want." suggested Yukinoshita.

"No-No that's not what I meant! But I guess you're not wrong either…"

"Oi."

There seems to be a growing trend of girls just being super rude to me recently. Hiratsuka-sensei, Yukinoshita, Komachi and now Yuigahama…

Hold up… THAT'S ALL THE GIRLS I CURRENTLY KNOW!

"Hikigaya-kun, is something wrong? Your eyes are more disgusting than before."

"…Don't mind me. Send your concerns to the client."

"Hmm… very well. Yuigahama-san, let's get on to your request, shall we?"

" _Oh-Uh_ -Ok!"

* * *

"What? Cookies?"

The three of us were now in the home economics classroom where it seems to be the most efficient place to fulfill Yuigahama's request.

"She wants someone to eat her handmade cookies, apparently. Since she doesn't have much confidence in her skills, she'd like us to give her a hand. That is her request."

I stared at the gathered ingredients and kitchen appliances and sighed, "This seems like something you could ask your friends for help. You look like the type to have a shit load of female friends, I'm sure one of them would have gladly lent you a hand."

Yuigahama looked troubled at my words, "Well, that's… y'know… I don't want people to find out. 'Sides, my friends are like, not down with serious business."

"Oh, really?" Could you even call those people friends?

"Yeah. And I heard from Hiratsuka-sensei. You guys grant students' wishes, right?"

Yukinoshita quickly corrected her, "Wrong. The service club will only _help._ We do not bring water to the horse, but instead, the horse to water."

"T-That sounds kind of cool."

While the girls were chatting, I stood at the side awkwardly, "So, what should I do?"

"…You only need to taste them and give us your thoughts."

Why do I get the feeling that _that's_ going to be the hardest job?

* * *

I stared at the pile of charcoal with apprehension. It was amazing really, to see how a good batch of nicely shaped cookie dough be transformed into black coals from hell.

"How can you make that many mistakes at once?" You tell me, Yukinoshita. You were the one who was supervising the girl.

"It looks like frickin' charcoal." I inspected a piece. Yup, this is charcoal alright.

"I think it might be poisonous."

"What're you calling poisonous?!" Yuigahama inspected a piece herself.

"Okay, so you might be right." Woman, I commend you for being truthful but you have no pride whatsoever.

Yukinoshita turned to me with an exasperated look, "Any chance of her dropping dead?"

If she eats her own cooking, maybe.

With a bit of cleaning and the disposal of Yuigahama's poisonous rocks, the girls were ready for attempt number two.

"Anyway, let's think about how we can do this better."

"By Yuigahama never stepping foot in the kitchen again," I suggested.

"Is that how you're going to solve things?!" Trust me Yuigahama. I've seen your kind of archetype in anime a hundred times before. You will never improve in cooking no matter how many times you try.

" _Sigh…_ maybe cooking just isn't for me. Y'know, "talent" or whatever? I like, don't got it…"

"The only way we can solve things is through hard work." Yukinoshita had already started on making a new batch of cookie dough while Yuigahama was talking.

"Yuigahama-san. You just said you didn't have any talent, didn't you?"

" _Huh_? Yeah…"

"Fix that mentality of yours. Those that don't even try don't have the right to envy those with talent. Those who fail, do so because they can't imagine the kind of effort put in by those who succeed."

"B-But y'know, everybody says they don't want to cook these days. I'm just not cut out for this stuff."

Yukinoshita seemed to have had enough of Yuigahama's attitude. "Could you please stop trying so desperately to fit in? I don't like it at all. Doesn't it embarrass you to blame others for your own clumsiness and stupidity?"

Harsh, Yukinoshita. But I can't say she didn't deserve the reality check.

"S-So cool."

" _Huh?"_

Both Yukinoshita and I were now staring at Yuigahama as if she had just grown another head.

"You don't sugarcoat things at all. That is like, so totally cool!"

"D-Did you even listen to what I just said? I believe I was quite harsh."

"You did say some pretty horrible things, but it felt to me like they came from the heart. I could tell because I've always been trying to fit in with people."

Yuigahama looked up at Yukinoshita with a fire in her eyes, "Sorry. I'll do my best this time!"

Yukinoshita seemed to be out of words this time so I decided to pitch in, "She's being earnest with you. Teach her how to do it right."

"… _sigh_ … I'll show you how it's done, so try following along."

Yuigahama smiled happily, "Yeah!"

* * *

And the results are in!

One perfectly baked batch of cute flowery biscuits, courtesy of the Ice Queen.

And one burnt pile of not-so-delicious batch of unrecognizable shapes. Congratulations, Yuigahama, you leveled up from poisonous charcoal to stomach pain inducing biscuits. Now at least you can say it's edible for prisoners sent to be tortured instead of death row.

"They're totally different…" said a dejected Yuigahama.

Yukinoshita was tiredly slumped on the table with her head buried in her arms. "I wonder what I should do to get through to her."

I, myself, was happily munching away on Yukinoshita's cookies. Say what you want about her terrible personality but these cookies are pretty good.

" _Munch-munch…_ So, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you two trying to make delicious cookies?"

" _Hah?"_

"What are you trying to say?"

I dusted off the crumbs from my hands before smirking none too schemingly at the two.

"Come back in ten minutes. I'll show you how real handmade cookies are like."

It's my turn to shine, ladies.

* * *

Ten minutes later and I presented them, "my own batch of cookies".

"Hikki, they're burnt."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Hikigaya-kun, but I still have many things to do in life."

"Yeah, yeah, just eat it so we can get this show on the road."

The two reluctantly took a piece each before taking a small bite with fate. Both of them instantly had looks of regret.

" _Hurgh!"_

"Is _this_ your so-called, 'real handmade cookies'?"

"It ain't very tasty!"

I pretended to look dejected at their comments, "Is that so? Sorry, I'll throw them away." I picked up the plate of burnt cookies and made to throw them but was stopped by Yuigahama.

"W-Wait! You don't have to throw them away. They're not _that_ bad!" to prove her point she even went as far as finishing her half eaten cookie.

I gave her a mischievous smile, "Thanks for the consideration but they're not necessary. After all, these are _your_ cookies."

" _Huh?"_

"What's this all about?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Well, it will be easier for me to explain with a bit of story."

* * *

" _Hikigaya, catch!"_

 _I turned to see a small object flying towards me and caught it by reflex. What I caught turned out to be a bag of cookies. I raised a brow at the brunette who had tossed it my way._

" _Orimoto, what's this?"_

" _Cookies, duh!"_

" _I can see that. What I meant was why?"_

" _While you boys had gym, the girls were in home economics. We made a bunch of cookies and decided to distribute them to the class."_

 _Sure enough, I could see the girls of my class giving the boys their own bags of sweet delicacies. Unsurprisingly the hormone induced dweebs were up on cloud nine._

" _You know… some of the girls made their cookies especially for their own specific boy in mind."_

 _That's a high probability. With how teenage girls seem to be stuck in the whole love fad, it wasn't surprising they would use this to their advanta-_

 _I quickly snapped my head back to Orimoto, whose cheeks were now suspiciously pink, "Y-You didn't…"_

 _Those bashful eyes had my heart stuck at my throat as they batted at me playfully._

" _Hikigaya…"_

 _Gulp._

"… _Got ya!"_

 _Huh?_

 _Her cute blushing face instantly changed to the usual cheery Orimoto as she started to laugh heartily at me._

" _Ahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!"_

 _You little minx! Give me back my emotions! Those don't come cheap!_

" _Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Orimoto."_

" _Ahahaha! Yeah it was! You should have seen your face! I wish I had a camera!"_

" _Sigh… Alright, you've had your fun." I stretched out my arm and motioned for her to take back the bag of cookies. She sent me a confused look._

" _Well, what are you waiting for? Jokes over, so you can take it back now."_

" _But Hikigaya, those are yours."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I was joking about it being special… but I_ did _want to give it to you." Orimoto had a cheeky but earnest smile as she said this._

 _Ok, resume heavy heartbeat. This shit be DOKI-DOKI for real this time!_

" _Well I'm going back to the girls. Tell me how they turned out, Hikigaya!"_

 _I stood stock still as the little minx went and joined back with her fellow females. I stared at the bag of cookies in my hands and then to my fellow male classmates who were still souring the clouds._

 _Hikigaya Hachiman, the H stands for hypocrite._

 _A happy hypocrite._

* * *

"Hold it right there. What do your delusions-"

"Whoa there! I'm being a 100% truthful here!"

Yukinoshita looked like she didn't believe a word while Yuigahama looked somewhat lost and… upset?

"Anyway, what are we supposed to get from that story?"

"What I'm trying to say is that men are simple creatures. They get hot and bothered when all a girl does is talk to them. Just getting handmade cookies will send them flying to cloud nine and back. So it doesn't matter if they taste terrible."

Yuigahama suddenly came back from the land of the dead with an angry look, "Terrible!? Shut up!"

The airhead started to throw whatever rubbish she could grab at me. I swayed left and right; dodging the airborne rubbish none too enthusiastically.

"Well, as long as they know you did your best, they'll be moved."

"Is that how it works?" wondered Yukinoshita.

Yuigahama gave me a searching look, "Would it move you, Hikki?"

"I'm a guy. Just show me your earnest and I'll appreciate it." Of course after that I'll question your motives to the ground. Random acts of kindness are good and all but most of the time it isn't genuine.

At my answer, Yuigahama let out a small smile.

"So, what are you going to do now, Yuigahama-san?"

" _Mmm_ … I'll try and do things my own way. Thankies, Yukinoshita-san."

* * *

"I'll be returning the keys to the home economics room back to the faculty. You two can go back home." said Yukinoshita.

"Thanks for the hard work."

"Thank you, Yukinoshita-san. See you again."

Yukinoshita nodded her head at us before leaving. Now it was just Yuigahama and I. I took a glance at the airhead and caught her looking at me, but she quickly turned away.

Man, this is awkward.

"Well… I'll be heading off."

" _U-Um_! Me too!"

We shared one more awkward exchange before I started to walk away. I heard footsteps behind me and sure enough Yuigahama was trailing behind.

"H-Hey, Hikki…"

" _Hmm?"_

"It's like… totally awkward, isn't it?"

"… _Heh_ … pretty obvious, right?"

"Well, it's all Hikki's fault."

"Wait, my fault? Why is it my fault?"

"B-Because I wasn't expecting you'd be in the service club! It totes surprised me!"

"It wasn't my choice. Hiratsuka-sensei put me in the club against my will. And it's not like I wasn't surprised either when you suddenly showed up at the door."

"But you acted like you totally didn't recognize me!"

"That's because I didn't."

"We're in the same class!"

"…"

"Hikki!"

"Alright! I forgot we were in the same class. My mind blanked out on me for a bit. Not like I care about my other classmates either."

" _Urgh_ , that sounds so Hikki." Is my name an idiom now?

"Don't sound so high and mighty, Ms. Airhead, or you'll float up to space."

"Hey! I am not stupid!"

"I said you're an airhead. You're _way_ beyond regular stupid."

" _Baka_! Meanie! Pervert!"

We went on with this back and forth until we reached the school gates. It looks like this was the time we would go our separate ways.

" _Ne_ , Hikki. Today was really fun."

"By fun meaning watching you make batch after batch of poisonous cookies, then sure it was pretty fun."

"That's totes not what I was talking about and you know it!"

Sorry, you just make it too easy.

"I meant talking to you and Yukinoshita-san. You two were really fun to hang around."

"That's because I'm a funny guy. Yukinoshita on the other hand? As fun as being stuck in a freezer, if that's your thing."

" _Mou_ … but really. It sounds like it would be fun to hang out with you two."

"Please don't tell me you have more requests. I know it's hard, but be a good girl and solve them by yourself."

" _Sigh…_ Hikki, you're hopeless."

The back and forth suddenly ended and what remained was a comfortable silence. I looked up at the orange sky with a sudden sense of lightness in my body.

"Hikki."

" _Hmm_?"

Yuigahama had this weird look on her face. It was a cross between hopefulness… and a hint of sadness.

" _Umm_ … can… can we…"

"…What is it?"

"…No… No, it's nothing. It's getting late. See you tomorrow, Hikki. Bye-bye!"

Before I could even say anything she was already jogging away. I stared at her retreating back and sighed.

Yuigahama Yui.

An airhead who loves to be socially interactive.

A try-hard when it comes to fitting in with the crowd.

A nice girl at heart.

And she's a dog person.

How do I know all this?

Well, it's because we used to be friends.

* * *

 **December 2016 AN: OK, how was it everyone? Was it good? Boring? Decent? Better than the original?**

 **For myself, I felt this was a better chapter then last time. It's twice as long and there's double the amount of interaction.**

 **Review or send a PM and tell me all your thoughts as always.**

 **Referance:**

 **[1] Dragon Ball reference to Vegeta as he was an antagonist that becomes an ally later on.**

* * *

 **Omake: The Price of Power**

Deep within the forest of Chiba's mountain range, two men, a master and his pupil, stood facing each other. The master had a smile on his face filled with energy and strength. The pupil on the other hand, looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. The look of murder in his unique piercing eyes was ruined by the dark circles around them that showed his tired state.

"Oi, Shishou, what was so important that you had to kidnap me from my home and bring me all the way out to the freaking mountains?"

"Hachi-chan, my favourite pupil-"

"Your _only_ pupil."

"-I have found a secret training regime that will unlock our body's full potential! With this, we can be stronger, faster, and hardier than any man known! We will become men among men!"

I raised my brow and gave my crazy master the best look of incredulousness I could give, "You kidnapped me all the way out here… to train?"

"YES!"

…

…

…

"I'm going home."

"W-WAIT, HACHI-CHAN! AT LEAST LET ME SHOW YA THAT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

I stopped and stared at Shishou in exasperation before groaning to let him know he could show off. He gave me a big goofy grin before giddily moving closer to a nearby large boulder about twice his size. He took a stance, and with bored eyes I watched as he sent out a punch at it. The second his fist made contact I had expected the sound of cracking bones and a scream of pain. I wasn't however expecting-

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

The bloody boulder to fucking explode!

So surprised was I that I didn't even noticed I had been sent flying to the ground from the aftershock. When the dust settled I could see Shishou grinning at me like a madman on crack.

"So, Hachi-chan, do ya believe me now?"

"…How in the name of Buddha did you do that?"

His shit eating grin grew even more manic as he pulled out a piece of paper from his training gi.

"This, Hachi-chan, teaches the necessary steps to become the strongest man. Here, read it yourself."

I took the piece of paper with trepidation before reading it.

 **100 PUSH UPS  
100 SIT-UPS  
100 SQUATS  
10KM RUN**

 **EVERYDAY!**

...

…

…

You have got to be kidding me.

Wait, there seems to be some fine print.

 _Completing this training regime will result in total hair loss. You have been warned._

"Shishou… it says here that you'll lose out all your hair if you do this. But you still have… your…"

I looked up to see Shishou with a hand on his _"Hair"_. My face formed into the image of pure terror as he slowly…

Pulled it off.

(One week later)

In the Hikigaya household, one Hikigaya Komachi lay on the couch of the family living room, bored out of her mind. Her thoughts suddenly wondered to her Onii-chan, who had suddenly disappeared for a week to train in the mountains.

" _Ne_ Kaa-kun, when do you think Onii-chan's coming home?"

The household cat, Kamakura, gave his usual reply, "Nyaa."

"Yeah, I miss him too. It gets kind of boring without my dear beloved Onii-chan to fuss over. Oh, that line earned me lots of points!"

The sudden ring of the doorbell jolted her up from the couch.

"I wonder who that is."

The person at the door started calling out from outside.

"Oi, Komachi! Open the door, would ya?"

"Onii-chan?!"

Quickly getting to her feet, she quickly dashed towards the front door and unlocked it with growing anticipation. Not even halfway open and a greeting left her excited lips.

"Welcome home, Onii-cha-"

Her words died in her mouth as soon as she saw her… brother.

Her eyes stared upwards, specifically at the top of his head, and saw… nothing.

Her bro-No. The _creature_ , smiled and greeted her.

"Yo, Komachi. I'm home."

 **"GGGGGGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 **(A Onepunchman tribute. For Komachi's sake and mental health, this omake didn't actually happen. Saita-man is a just a dream.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**December 2016 AN:**

 **Yahallo Everyone! Just like chapter 4, for new readers you can go ahead and enjoy the chapter, old readers can stay and hear me rant like usual in my ANs.**

 **Well, I'm sure if you read chapter 4 you'd know by now that I've changed the relationship between 8man and Yui. I realized that I shouldn't have made them so close to one another as this would bring up future plot holes and other problems on Yui's side in general. Just like with Yukinoshita, I didn't fully understand the nature of Yui's problems and simply decided to hash out a cute alternative to feed my ego. In the old version, I basically destroyed whatever future drama that could unfold between 8man, Yui and her problematic priorities which is her main flaw. With this change, I'm hoping that it would create more opportunities for me to portray more character growth. I hope you all understand.**

 **And Yui-fans, sorry if you liked the older version of their relationship, but this needed to be done.**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Nice girls are actually Angels of Death**

One year ago

I once heard that being admitted into a hospital can be pretty depressing.

Of course, why wouldn't it be?

The fact that you had a problem so bad that you had to be admitted in a hospital in the first place is pretty depressing enough. If you're in the ER or the ICU then it gets even worse. People could be dying right beside you and all you're thinking about is hopefully you'll make it out alive.

Thankfully, the situation wasn't _that_ bad for me. Sure, I fractured my right tibia, but fortunately enough nothing broke. Even the doctor said I took the hit like a champ, and by hit I meant getting hit by a limo.

Yeah. A real limousine.

But getting back to the topic about hospitals, it can be pretty depressing, but also very boring.

You'll be waiting in there bored out of your mind with nothing to do but read a random magazine. The only times when you'd be free of this silent boredom was when visitors came. Being such an upstanding guy, I had a pretty long list of people who'd come to visit. Mom, Dad, Komachi, Shishou, some guys from the gym…

Ok, it ain't long but quality over quantity I guess.

Oh, and I guess there's-

"Hikki, are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm listening."

Big brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at me, scrutinizing the validity of my words.

"Really?"

"… Really."

"Ok, then tell me what I was talking about?"

Ok, there's a fifty-fifty chance that it's either about her dog, or something about school.

" _Uh_ … your dog?"

"Wrong!"

Damn it!

"Hikki, you were totally not listening!"

She pouted her soft pink lips at me, the sight causing my heart to jump a beat.

"Well, I can't help it. Don't blame the listener if your story was too boring to keep my attention."

"Boring?! It wasn't boring! I was just telling you about my time in school today!"

"Woooow, schoooool. I'm _so_ intrigued. Continue to waste whatever brain cells I have left on your incredible time in compulsory educational torture. Please, don't let my enthusiasm bother you."

"Hikki, you meanie!"

For my brilliant sass I was treated to a barrage of hits by the angry she-puppy. Her brown hair which was tied in a sideways bun bounced with every harmless swing of her small fists. As I suffer under such abusive actions, I took a moment to take this whole scene in.

This girl was part of the reason I'm in the hospital in the first place. The accident is pretty simple to explain.

Girl walking hyperactive dog. Handsome guy biking to school for the first day.

Dog gets free of his leash, runs onto the road.

Scary limo driving faster than should be allowed, imminent road kill just seconds away from happening.

Boy decides to be a hero, saves dog.

Boy gets sent to the hospital.

The end.

…Oh, and girl visits boy and becomes friends.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

" _Hmph_! You better be!" She huffed and crossed her arms, her face still angrily pouting.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It must have looked pretty out of place since she started to fidget and look away.

"W-What is it?"

"…Nothing."

I noticed the clock and saw that it was already late afternoon.

"I think it's about time you get home."

" _Hmm_? _Ah_! It's that late already!"

I watched as she checked her belongings before making her way to the door. She stopped just as she reached the exit before turning back with a smile.

"I'll come by again tomorrow."

"Don't trouble yourself. You should go hangout with your friends instead of wasting your time here."

I saw the smile on her face droop at my words. I could already feel the regret building inside me. Her lips remained in that neutral line for a moment longer before returning into a smile, albeit slightly smaller with a hint of melancholy.

"But I _am_ hanging out with a friend."

Those words shot straight through me. A one hit critically super effective kill.

For a brief moment, Yuigahama's image was replaced by another brunette, one unlike her in personality and charm. The image caused a brief pang in my chest.

"Anyway, I have to go. Bye-bye, Hikki!"

I watched her go without a word, still too stunned to say a thing. I slowly turned to my room window, the sky a burnt orange. The sky was the same colour on _that_ day.

"Friends, _huh_?"

* * *

My first day of high school

"Hey, is that him? The one the rumors are about?"

Whispers

"Yeah. Seems he missed out on the first few weeks of school because he got into a gang fight. I even heard he got hospitalized for it."

Rumors

"He looks like he's part of a gang or something. Yakuza?"

Prejudice

"Maybe. Just stay away from that guy. Who knows what he'll do to you."

Nonsense

No matter how many days, months and years of this, I am still awed by the pure stupidity and ridiculousness that is the teenage mind. They believe in what they want to believe and go to great lengths to have others believe in them too, and it doesn't even matter if its truth or lies.

I continued on my course to what I hope to be a quiet sanctum away from the crowd of Neanderthals. It should be just around this corner…

Ah, here it is.

The small corridor was like a hidden pocket, situated a ways away from the main hallway. The only rooms available were unused classrooms acting as storage, the blank labels above the doors signified as much. I moved to a window and opened it to let the breeze in. The sight below made me sigh.

School had finished less than half an hour ago so crowds of students can be seen in the courtyard. Some were going straight home, others with their friends to outings, and then there were those dedicated to club activities. I watched as people interacted, had fun, and bonded with one another.

I felt a sense of confliction build inside me as I continued to stare.

I should be used to this already. I didn't have a problem being ostracized. The idea of living a normal school life had long since been buried under years of being shunned and self-enforcement.

But there had still been a small lingering hope that things would be different. That there was a chance my high school life would strike a change.

 _Pffft_ , yeah right.

After all that I've been through it was ironic how optimistic I just sounded. I'm sure an angel of death will come to remind me of the horrors of real life.

" _Ah_ , Hikki!"

Holy shit!

I turned to see the familiar sight of one Yuigahama Yui, a.k.a the angel sent to kill me.

"Yahallo! It's been a while!"

Don't you smile at me! I won't be deceived by you, no matter how pretty you are!

"Y-Yo…"

As Yuigahama came to approach me, I noticed that she wasn't alone. Two other girls were with her, both none too pleased at the sight of me. It seems that Yuigahama remembered she wasn't alone and turned back to her company.

"You two can go on ahead without me. I'll catch up in a bit."

"A-Are you sure, Yuigahama-san?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look ok to just leave you here, Yui-chan."

Yuigahama stopped and whipped here head back and forth between me and her friends. She smiled awkwardly after realizing the tension in the air, "I-It's fine! I'm just going to talk to Hikki. Nothing's going to happen."

They didn't look convinced but eventually decided to let it go, "A-Alright. Call us if anything comes up, ok? See ya in a bit, Yui-chan."

The two girl started to leave but not without turning back with looks of concern. When they were finally out of sight Yuigahama turned back to me.

" _Eheheh_ … sorry about that, Hikki."

"… Nothing to apologize for."

An awkward pause came between us as neither of us knew what to say after what just happened.

" _U-Umm_ … how's your first day of school?"

"… _Meh._ "

" _Meh_? What does _that_ mean?"

"Well let's see. Classes are just as boring as like I remember in middle school. The people around me are as brain dead as ever. And the ridiculousness of the teenage mind continues to exceed my lowest expectations. So all in all? _Meh._ "

Yuigahama had a look of surprise on her face, probably from the amount of words spewing from my mouth. That look was quickly replaced by one of disgust, " _Uwah,_ that's totally gross."

"I know. Society is pretty gross."

"No, I meant you, Hikki. It's so gross how you could say all that with such a straight face."

"I'm more surprised that you're actually playing the straight man for once."

Another pause, but this time I knew what would happen next. Her lips formed a small smile which slowly turned into a grin. Soon enough, mirthful giggles started pouring out of her and I too joined in with a chuckle.

Things started to smooth out after that. We talked about a few things. How my leg was doing, what do you think of the school, have you made any new friends…

… That last one was a joke.

When Yuigahama's phone started ringing it signaled that our time together was up.

" _Ah… mm…_ I got it. Be there in a few." Yuigahama ended the call before giving me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Hikki. Looks like I've got to go."

"Well, better get going. Don't want your friends to think I kidnaped you or something."

"They wouldn't think that!"

Of course not. They'd think I did something worse.

Yuigahama suddenly gained a contemplating look, " _Hmm_ … hey, Hikki, why don't I introduce you to my friends?"

I couldn't help but stare at her incredulously. What kind of ridiculous suggestion is that?

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm serious! Why? You don't like my friends?"

More like it's the other way around.

"Yuigahama, I know you're an airhead, but you can't have missed out on what's been circling around the school today have you? Particularly the not so nice ones about a certain new student?"

"I-I have but-"

"So why are you even suggesting introducing me?"

"I-I just thought that we could all get along."

"I can tell your friends and I will get along as well as oil and water."

"Hikki, I know you're having a hard time so I'm trying to help you. If I introduce you as my friend and explain that the rumors aren't true then everything will be fine!"

I couldn't help but feel a bit of pity at her desperate attempt to convince me. It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to believe in her. If everything goes her way, then my faith in humanity will be restored.

But we all know what would really happen.

Yuigahama would introduce me as her friend, her circle would put on fake smiles and awkward laughs as if accepting the idea but we all know that's far from the truth. If her so called friends were to be more obvious with their dislike they'd just make some excuse to leave the gathering early.

The next day, Yuigahama would suddenly find herself miraculously a loner.

Everyone around her would just pull away from the deranged girl who had befriended the delinquent transfer student. She'd be forced to see all the connections she made in the beginning of the school year crumble away. Even if she wanted to make new friends, her social standing was already tarnished. The ruthless winds known as teenage society and prejudice would just blow your fragile straw house of connections down.

"Hikki?"

I stared at Yuigahama who was patiently waiting for my response. Yuigahama who looked hopeful and eager that I would accept her offer. Yuigahama that didn't know how much of a colossal mistake she was about to make.

Yuigahama, who's image suddenly overlapped with another.

Slowly, another brunette took her place. One that was all too familiar. One that brought a heavy pang of regret in my chest.

Orimoto Kaori was now smiling up at me, a smile that had hints of sadness and melancholy.

The message was clear.

 _Are you going to give this girl the chance that you didn't even give me?_

"Hikki, are you ok? You look a bit pale and your forehead suddenly started sweating."

Sure enough I had actually broken into a cold sweat, a bead of which ran down the side of my face.

Yuigahama's large brown eyes stared up at me in concern.

Brown eyes that looked so damn similar _._

The more I stare into them, the more the pang in my chest grows. I processed the reason for this pain and quickly found the answer.

Guilt.

I broke a friendship to save a good friend from being ostracized.

And here I am contemplating a friendship that would lead another into the same horrid world as mine.

It was obvious to me now what I have to do.

"Yuigahama…"

She continued to look up at me in concern. I squashed whatever doubt that wanted to build inside me.

"W-What is it, Hikki?"

I'm sorry… but it looks like your wish isn't going to come true.

"… I think it's about time we put an end to this."

* * *

Present Day

"Hikki! Hikki!"

"Huh-what?!"

I felt a tug on my right sleeve and turned to the person responsible. Big brown eyes stared up at me and the face they belonged to was puffed out and pouting.

"Hikki! I've been calling out to you for like five minutes! You were spacing out on me!"

Really? Spacing out for five minutes? Pfft, I've done _way_ worse.

"Well, maybe it's because somebody was going on and on about some random crap about _uhh_ …"

"You totes can't even remember! How do you know it's just _random crap_ if you don't even know what I was talking about?"

Ok, sudden sense of déjà vu here.

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about all the fun Yukinon and I are gonna have on our lunch date!"

"… I rest my case."

"Hikki!"

Cute pouting airhead's aside, Yuigahama and I were currently on the way to class. We had bumped into each other a while ago and decided to just stick it out. I'm not much of a talker but Yuigahama does enough for both of us.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Nothing much. Just a trip through memory lane, I guess."

"Heeeeh? What was it about?"

The day I trampled on our sprouting friendship. Sounds pretty bad if I say it out loud.

"The countless times my body was close to dying."

Now _that_ sounds totally fine out loud.

Yuigahama was flabbergasted, "Why were you remembering something like that?!"

"Yesterday you tried to kill me with food poisoning. My body has somewhat managed to survive but my brain is still reeling from the trauma. I should charge you for attempted murder."

"My cookies aren't poisonous! Yukinon ate it just fine! Hikki's stomach is just weak!"

Take that back, woman! I worked hard for these abbs!

I was about to make another retort when I notice how close we were getting to our destination. Our class was now just a hallway away. As if in sync we both stopped in place at the same time. We stood there for a good moment before glancing at each other.

"You go ahead first."

"I… _umm_ …"

Come on, don't suggest something stupid like going in together.

"…ok."

Good girl.

Yuigahama started walking ahead of me towards the classroom. When she reached the door she turned to flash me a somewhat sad smile before going in. For just a brief moment, the image of a familiar brown eyed brunette was placed over her. I quickly dashed the hallucination away and frowned in worry.

It seems that my eyes love to play tricks on me. Maybe I should invest in some glasses?

But jokes aside, these hallucinations were something that worried me greatly.

Orimoto and Yuigahama.

Two different girls, but very similar.

It was scary how life just finds the best ways to torment my poor soul. I was thoroughly convinced that Karma had decided to make me her bitch the day I met Yuigahama. To send a girl that reminded me of someone I had cared for in the past to haunt me in the present. I had thought that breaking that budding friendship would spare me this torture, but it seems that my reprieve had come to its end.

One would say that I would hate Yuigahama for involuntarily causing such grief on to me, but the truth can't be any farther from that.

After all, both Orimoto Kaori and Yuigahama Yui are nice girls.

And I like nice girls.

* * *

Lunch was a simple affair for me. As a loner, I have no obligation to any group whatsoever. I would usually have my lunch in a spot where I can be alone, preferably at the spot I dubbed, my 'Best Place'. Unfortunately for me, today I'm forced to eat in class due to Mother Nature's need to piss every once in a while.

" _Aww_ , come on, Hayato~."

"I can't come today. I have to go to club."

My eyes drifted towards the so called "Popular Group" in class. These _riajuus_ were as typical as always, talking loudly and lively as if in their own world. The leaders of the group, Miura and Hayato were the center of attention as always.

"Can't you skip for one day? The double scoop Ice cream at Forty-One is really cheap today. I want to eat choco and chocolate."

" _Eheh_ , they're both chocolate!"

"What~? They're like totally different! Gosh, now I'm starving."

"Sorry, but it's just not happening today. Don't eat too much or you'll regret it, Yumiko."

"Doesn't matter. I'll still gain like, _zero_ pounds."

It looks like it was time for Yuigahama to act her role of Miura's groupie, "Totally, Yumiko! You gotta be a goddess or somethin'! You got the legs of a model! Anyway, I-"

Miura was already glowing with praise, so much so that she didn't even let Yuigahama finish, "Really~? But isn't that Yukinoshita girl in a league of her own?"

"Yeah, Yukinon is def-"

"Yukinon?"

Uh oh. Looks like you slipped up there.

"Oh, but you're _way_ prettier, Yumiko!"

You get a 4/10 for that last second save, Yuigahama.

"Well, whatever. I can go with you if we go after my club." Hayama, was that just brilliant timing or a calculated move? Either way, Miura looks satisfied.

"Okay, Hayato~. Text me later."

My focus was back on Yuigahama, who looked like she was having trouble saying something. From what she said earlier, I believe she has a lunch date with the Ice Queen; a lunch date that she was currently running late to.

"Um… I'm heading somewhere for lunch." Her comment had the whole group's attention on her.

"Oh, that so? Then get me some lemon tea. I forgot to bring anything to drink today." Oi, Miura, there's a limit to how obtuse a person can be.

"B-But I won't be back until fifth period begins. Or well, I don't got much time during lunch anyway, so I can't really…" Damn it. Don't trail off at the end, woman. You're practically inviting her to challenge you.

"Huh? Hey, what's up with you? Haven't you been spending a lot less time with me lately, Yui?"

"How should I explain this… I couldn't like, help it… I'm happy that you offered though…"

"Stop beating around the bush because you're making _no_ sense! We're friends aren't we?" I'm sure you meant follower and master, Miura. There's no way _this_ is friendship.

"Sorry…" Yuigahama looked like she was about to give up. If this keeps up I don't think I'll be able to-

"Oh come on, why are you apologizing? Just spit it out already!"

 **BAM!**

The whole class got startled by the sudden bang. I slowly uncurled my fingers from the fist I used to slam my desk. No one said anything or even moved. Everyone had their attention on me.

I glared in annoyance at the blonde bitch. I could feel my irritation hitting close to its thresh-hold.

"Oi, would you just shut up already? You're whining is ruining my lunch."

There were collective gasps all around as my words sunk into everyone's empty skulls.

"W-What the hell is your problem? Nobody's talking to _you_."

Miura wasn't that type of person to approve being looked down upon. She glared at me with the eyes of a snake, emphasizing the amount of poison in her words. To a normal person it would have been an instant K.O, but to me?

" _Hooh_? Is that what you consider talking? I'm quite out of the loop when it comes to social norms but I didn't think screeching and wailing is what's considered talking these days."

The bitch's face took on an ugly and angry red, " _Hah_? The hell are you talking about?"

"And here I thought you dyed your hair. I didn't know you were a natural blonde."

Miura got even angrier and abruptly stood up, "You're not making any sense, loser!"

"Looks like that saying went way over your head. I would say 'read a book', but magazines don't count."

Miura looked ready to burst a vein, "Why don't you mind your own-"

"Shut up, woman. Your constant whining already ruined my lunch, now it's just grating my ears."

My command for silence had the effect of beating her anger down. Her face was now making a rather odd twitch, as if she was about to cry.

Good. Maybe seeing her in tears will sate this boiling feeling inside me.

"Ok, that's enough, you two. There's no need to cause an uproar in class."

And here comes Hayama Hayato to save the day. The knight in shining armor moved so that he stood in-between our line of sight and sent me a disarming smile.

"Hikigaya-kun, sorry about ruining your lunch. How about I buy you a drink and we can all put this behind us?"

How nice, a piece offering. The prospect of free MAX coffee was tempting…

But if it came from a faker like you it would just ruin the taste.

"…You're such a nice guy, aren't you, Hayama? Everybody's Hayama Hayato, coming in to save the damsel from the big bad delinquent." I smiled as I said this.

A smile that quickly died as it appeared.

"Don't patronize me, Hayama. I'm not one of your sheep. If you really want me to believe you care then you should have cut in sooner. You let one of your so called friends shit talk on another and didn't even lift a finger. So why give a damn now? You got some hidden agenda here? Maybe you're only acting now because everyone is watching?"

Hayama and practically everyone in class were taken aback by my words. They were all looking at me like I had just committed some great sin. What the hell is wrong with you people? Was this guy so much of a god to you all that the sight of someone openly opposing him is too hard to comprehend? You're all just mindless sheep.

"…You're right, Hikigaya-kun. I should have helped Yui before things got out of hand. I-"

"Oh, please. Stop with the hero act. I'd rather listen to Miura whine all day than hear this crap. You think it's all about you? Your whole gang is equally as bad. A bunch of puppets just following along yours and Miura's strings."

I moved my glare onto the three idiots and Miura's shadow, "Oi. Do any of you have even give a damn? Or are you all just happy to be background characters?" my words had hurt them right where I wanted it to. Now they couldn't even look at me.

"Hikigaya-kun, that's enough! Leave them out of this!"

No, Hayama. This isn't enough. This is _far_ from enough.

"Stay out of this, Hayama. You were fine with sitting it out in the beginning. Go back to doing what you do best, being a nice looking statue for people to ogle at."

Miura finally had enough of me talking down to the object of her fucked up affection, "Take that back! Just who do you think you are anyway?!" Damn, my ear drums are about to burst. I'm starting to wonder if the reason they all don't give a damn is because they can't hear jack shit due to Miura making them deaf.

"I'm starting to realize why Yuigahama hangs around you, Miura. She's a dog person, you know? So I'm sure she couldn't help but pamper over such a huge bi-"

"HIKKI!"

The sudden shout surprised me. Heck, it surprised everyone.

All eyes were now on Yuigahama. The girl whom I had gotten into this mess for was now glaring daggers at me. Oi, what's that look for? I'm doing all this crazy shit for _you._

"Hikki, that's enough. You-You don't have to do this anymore. Just… let me handle this, ok?"

And leave you to get shit talked again? No way am I going to just-

"Please."

Her eyes went from angry to pleading in a heartbeat. I knew the second I saw those eyes I'd lose.

...Damn it.

I slowly stood up and made my way out of the class. I let out a tired sigh once I got out and into the hallway.

"Did you have fun, Mr. Delinquent?"

I looked up in surprise at the person who had addressed me. One Yukinoshita Yukino stood in the middle of the hallway with her usual amused smile on her face. I didn't say anything yet since the rest of my class suddenly decided to follow me out of the red zone. Each and every one was giving me curious or unnerved glances. I turned back to Yukinoshita when the rush had ended.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's classes."

"It's hardly called eavesdropping when you could hear all the different animal calls and growls from across the hall. I'm curious to know what kind of ecosystem that allows such wild animals to coexist."

"All you have to know is that Hakuna Matata doesn't exist in there." [1]

"Oh, so does that make you the meerkat or the warthog?"

"Please, I'm a lone wolf, remember?"

"And what exactly chased the big bad wolf out of its cave?"

With the class empty except for the gang of fakers, I could easily hear the conversation Yuigahama was having inside. I smiled as the girl was finally voicing out her own opinion.

"I got barked at from the puppy I was trying to save."

"How, terrible. This is why cats are far superior to dogs."

"How the hell did you even connect cats into all this?"

" _Everything_ is connected to cats."

* * *

"What happened just now… I'm sorry."

Yumiko looked at me like she didn't understand what I was saying.

"Why are you apologizing? That delinquent is the one-"

"Hikki isn't a delinquent!"

I glared at Yumiko to make my point across, but she looked more surprised that I shouted at her.

"Hikki isn't a delinquent. He may say mean things, he may look scary, like _really_ scary… but he's a nice person."

"But Yui-"

"Hikki isn't the problem here. If I hadn't been so wishy-washy then he wouldn't have had to say those mean things to you and everyone else."

"That… that doesn't make any sense."

This was my chance. If I don't say what I want to say… then Hikki would have done all that for nothing.

"… I like, always have this compulsive need to fit in. I'm always obsessing over how to please others. I've always been like that. It gets really hard for me to make my point across, you know? But looking at Hikki and Yukinon really made me think. They speak their minds and don't really care what others think, but they still look like they're having fun. Especially Hikki, that guy totes doesn't have any delicacy at all, but that's what makes him cool, I guess.

I've been thinking for a long while, that maybe I was doing it wrong by trying so desperately to fit in. So that's why I'm going to make myself clearer to everyone. I have things I really want to do, but it doesn't mean I don't like you anymore…

So… can we still be friends?"

* * *

"Looks like she _can_ speak her mind after all."

"That girl could always do it. She's got no problems mouthing off to me."

Yukinoshita eyed me for a moment before smiling, "Hmm… maybe it's because you're as emotionally obtuse as you look that she has no qualms in doing so?"

Oh stop it you, you're gonna make me blush.

"Well, it sounds like everything is settled so I'll be taking my leave. Do tell her that I'll be waiting in the clubroom as promised."

You could just wait a moment for her couldn't you? Aaand you're off. What an impractical woman.

And just as predicted, the door to the class suddenly slid open and out came Yuigahama.

"Huh?! Why are you still here, Hikki?! Did you hear all that?!"

"You're the one who practically chased me out. Where do you think I'm supposed to go?"

"Hikki, you eavesdropper! Creep! Stalker! Pervet! And, uh… creep!"

What an exquisite repertoire of insults. I am in awe at such play of words.

" _Sigh…_ you are _so_ not worth it."

"You reap what you sow, dummy! How could you say all those mean things to my friends?!"

"The same friends who practically shit talked and ignored you?"

"Well… _uhh_ … you still didn't have to like go that far!"

Would have gone even farther if you hadn't stopped me.

"Can you honestly tell me they didn't deserve it? After all the shit they put you through, did you expect me to _not_ get pissed?"

"Hikki…"

"In my eyes they aren't worth the attention. I don't understand why you even bother with them."

"…Hikki should know why…"

Of course I know. It's because you're too god damn nice.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose, "You're a lost cause, you know that?"

" _Mou…_ even if you say that, Hikki helped me out anyway."

What do you take me for, your scary guardian angel?

"That wasn't my intention. I did it to keep the piece."

"… _Tsundere._ "

Oi, who taught you that word?! I bet it was Yukinoshita!

" _Sigh…_ Well, we're now stuck in a bigger problem."

"What problem?"

"Are you serious? No wait, you're serious. Well, if you don't recall, little Ms. Blabbermouth… _you_ practically screamed that ridiculous nickname you gave me for the whole world to hear. I know there's a lot of stupid in this school but I'm sure a few of our not-so-stupid-but-still-quite-stupid classmates will pick up on that fact. And when they do they'll make a connection between us. Who knows what kind of stupid rumors will pop up because of this?"

Surely _this_ would get her brain running. I'm literally spelling it out for you. You can't play the airhead card this time. So I waited for another one of her ridiculous response.

… and waited.

… and _waited_.

Ok seriously it's rude to leave a guy hanging. What is she-

Oh.

Is it considered healthy when a girl's face gets redder then an apple and glows as bright as a street lamp? Was it bad that I could feel my own face getting hot? Was it wrong for me to think she looks freaking adorable right now?

"Hi-Hi-Hikki is a big dummy! Stupid! Pervert! Creep! Stalker! Molester! Ah-Ah-Uh… IgotagoYukinoniswaitingforme!"

She ran off faster than SEGA's forgotten blue mascot. [2]

I palmed my face and let out yet another tired sigh.

"HIKKI!"

I quickly looked up and saw Yuigahama at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you for standing up for me! You're the bestest!"

Damn it, why don't you just shout it out to the whole world?! Would you like me to get you a microphone?! Just go already!

When she was gone from my sight I let out the longest sigh of the day and proceeded to slide down to a crouch on the floor with my burning face in my hands.

"That girl will be the death of me."

The smile hidden behind my hands was there, but it slowly started to slide into a frown as my thoughts go into more concerning things. I wasn't wrong when I said the rumors will start to fly. I could see my classmates coming back from lunch, all whispering about the nature of our relationship.

Most of my worries were for Yuigahama. Her reputation would surely take a turn, most likely for the worse. But then again, things were different than in our first year. She's already established a solid foothold as one of the more popular people, and she hangs around the group that has the most popular guy in school. No doubt any attack on her would also affect the group as a whole.

That is, if they even bother about it.

As for me, life will continue like it always has. Stare and whisper all you want haters, your opinions matter nothing to me.

…Though speaking of staring, I've had the feeling that someone's been staring at me for a while now.

I turned to where I felt that heavy stare and found my sights on the other side of the hallway. For just a brief moment, I saw long blue-silver hair disappearing from around the corner.

Think of the past and it might come to haunt you. But then again, would it even be considered haunting if the past doesn't want anything to do with you?

* * *

 **December 2016 AN:**

 **Well, like it or hate it, review or pm to send me your thoughts. Like always, have a great read and a great day!**

 **Reference:**

 **[1] Lion King reference. Childhood Disney movies will forever be the best.**

 **[2] Sonic the Hedgehog reference. When embarrassed and flustered, Yui's gotta go fast!**


	6. AN

**AN:**

HO HO HO Merry Chist-Oh wait I'm about a week late for that joke.

Yahallo Everyone! How are you all doing these days? You guys probably had a heart attack when finding out this wasn't a new chapter. I'm sure some of you thought the worst and that I decided to abandon this story. Fear not my adorable readers; I want to see this story through to the end, if I can help it. No way am I throwing this story into the never ending abyss of abandonment.

I'm sure you all missed me after I haven't updated for… 4 months. Wow, life really doesn't care about what you want to do with your time. For those who want to know why I disappeared, well the simple answer is that I had university to attend. Being a 3rd year in Engineering left me no time to write and my finals for the semester only ended about two days before Christmas. I really wanted to write out a new chapter before the year ended so I went back and read up on my previous chapters to freshen back my mind.

I found so many things that made me regret writing these parts and I _**really**_ wanted to fix it, especially chapters 4 and 5. So instead of writing on a new chapter I decided to clean up and fix my old ones instead.

I know a lot of you are right now probably pissed that after so long of waiting all you guys get is some clean up chaps and really I can't blame you. Sad to say, but I'm not that good of a writer that I could chug out chapters in a matter of days. My editor was against me doing this but after long hours of contemplation we both agreed that this was the best course of action.

Anyway, the good news is that there really wasn't much that needed to be redone in chapters 1, 2 and 3 so you guys can skips those if you want. Chapters 4 and 5 are a must to reread since that's where the big changes are. I'll list out the changes bellow to make your lives easier:

Chapter 1: Replaced the Japanese lines with English.

Chapter 2: Made it so that the stalker in chapter 3 appears earlier for some form of small foreshadowing.

Chapter 3: Redid the stalker confrontation. Changed the infirmary scene into an emergence clinic and removed the weak decisions made regarding the altercation.

Chapter 4: Redid the whole interaction with Yukinoshita. Doubled the chapter length by adding in Yuigahama's cookie baking request of the story.

Chapter 5: Redid the history between Hachiman and Yui. Kept the second half of the chapter.

With this you're all set to prepare for the next chapter.

Which is where all my problems are currently at. I don't know what I'm supposed to do! (TTATT)

I'm having a tough time trying to write chapter 6. I broke it down to three ways I can do this and I'm at the point where my editor and I can't decide which is the best way to proceed. But then I had a brilliant idea!

I'll ask you guys what I should do next! Well more like I just want your opinions to put my conscience at ease. So the roads I can take from here on out are:

1) Make an original intermission chapter that will mostly detail what's been happening in the background. This will pave the way for the next arc which is the Saki arc.

2) Make chapters based on episodes 3 and 4. This will delay the Saki arc but will introduce characters like Hayama, Totsuka and Zaimokuza.

3) Go straight into the Saki arc. With this I'm basically throwing Totsuka and Zaimokuza under the bus but this will progress the story faster.

I'm giving you guys the chance to voice out your thoughts on what you would prefer me doing because I value my readers opinion. This is as much my story as it is yours. So after rereading the chapters I hope you guys can either PM me or review on this AN since I won't be removing it. Now that that's finished I can end this AN.

Hope you guys have a good read and have a happy new year!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, guys. Wassup? Yeah it's been like 4 to 5 months since I last posted anything. Sorry this took so long. Won't shove a rant/excuse on you at the beginning; Figured you guys would like reading the chap first. Rant would be at the bottom instead.**

 **This chapter was…. Well it took a horrendous amount of effort, is all I can say for now. It's bloody long but you guys deserve the length after waiting so long. Hope you guys will enjoy this.**

 **Oh yeah before I forget, here are the results of the AN choices in the last post:**

 **1) Intermission: 17 votes**

 **2) Episode 3 & 4: 25 votes**

 **3) Saki Arc: 16 votes**

 **Now you guys know what you're reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: He's a guy. He's my friend.**

"Alright guys, you know the drill! Pair up and play!"

The gathered males let out various sounds of affirmation before splitting up in pairs as told. I didn't bother finding. Instead, I went towards the side of the court to start my usual attempt at cracking a concrete wall with a tennis ball.

"Hey, Hikigaya. Alone again, huh?"

I leisurely turned to regard my addresser with a lazy half-smirk.

"Did your wife make you a good breakfast today, Motohama-sensei? Because for a second there it sounded like you were hoping for something to change."

Motohama Raido, physical education and health science teacher. The guy was one of those laid back teachers that most students love to hang around with. He was one of my more preferred teachers since he doesn't get prissy whenever I sleep in class.

"As a matter of fact my lovely Saya made me some delicious curry today. I even have some packed for lunch back in the office."

Oi, don't go bragging about your successful marital life. You could get killed if the wrong person gets wind of it.

 **Class 2-J**

"From this paragraph we can- _ACHOO!_ "

"Bless you, Sensei."

" _Sniff…_ Yukinoshita, make sure to remind me at the end of class to kill a certain rotten eyed cynic."

"With pleasure, Sensei."

 **Tennis Court**

"You ok there, Hikigaya? For a second there you looked like something just crawled up your back."

"… Just the usual presence of death in my life. Nothing to worry about."

"… Riiight. Anyway, you sure you don't want to partner up with someone?"

"Like always I appreciate the thought but I'd rather not get stuck with someone who'd just be too scared to back me up or fight me." Seriously have you tried playing tennis with a guy who's about to crap himself whenever you so much as twitch?

"I'm sure Hayama and his gang wouldn't mind having you. He's probably the only guy here who could keep up with you."

Are you sure you're trying to motivate me here, sensei? Because I'd rather use my own head as a tennis ball then partner up with Mr. Perfect and his posse.

"That could work if you can get Hayama's idiot trio to stop being scared of me."

At that moment it was like the gods were agreeing with me as an opportunity came that would help prove my point. And by opportunity I meant the stray tennis ball flying right at me. On reflex I managed to catch the ball as it came within grabbing distance.

"Good reflexes."

Training to dodge the fists of very manly men would do that to you, but thanks for the complement, sensei.

"Sorry 'bout that! Didn't mean to-HI-HIKIGAYA?!"

Yes, I'm Hikigaya.

"Umm… s-sorry, Hi-Hikigaya-kun. I-I was just trying to slice the ball like, Hayato-kun a-and…"

Oi, stop stuttering. If you can't apologize properly then don't apologize at all, _tako_ -head.

"Hikigaya-kun, sorry about that. Tobe didn't mean to send it flying your way. You mind throwing back the ball?"

As always everybody's friendly neighbourhood _ikemen_ , Hayama Hayato comes to save the day. I'm not even gonna bother addressing the guy so I just threw the ball his way. [1]

"Thanks, Hikigaya-kun!"

Oh god, stop smiling already. It's like looking into the sun. I'm going blind!

Motohama-sensei sighed heavily as Hayama and his gang returned to their game.

"Well, looks like you won't be partnering up with anyone any time soon."

I didn't even bother to say it, my face already screamed, _'I told you so.'_

"One day, Hikigaya, I'll get to see you playing with the rest of the guys."

"Sorry, sensei but I don't bat for the other team. You're gonna have to find another guy to put your fantasies on. I recommend Hayama. The guy rejects any and all females thrown at him."

What? I can't be the only one who thinks he's gay. Miura may be a headache but you can't deny she's pretty hot. She's practically throwing herself at Hayama and he barely bats an eye!

" _Sigh…_ I keep wondering how Hiratsuka-sensei handles you."

"She's frustrated and I'm the only guy who can take her punches. You do the math. Now if you'll excuse me, Sensei, Wall-chan and I have some unfinished business."

Sorry, Sensei but I doubt there's anyone in this school who actually wants to partner up with me.

… Well, there's one guy but… I'd rather not call that _chuunii._ Wouldn't want to purposely raise my blood pressure now, right?

I guess it's just you and I till the end of time, Wall-chan.

* * *

I think I've said this before but lunch was a simple affair for me. I'd usually eat at my favourite spot by myself. My home base was on the first floor of the special studies building, to the side of the nurse's office and diagonally behind the cafeteria. To give you a better idea, it was a position from which I could see right out into the tennis courts.

I leisurely ate the hot dog, tuna _onigiri_ , and _yakisoba_ bread I had bought from the cafeteria. Was it a nutritious meal? No. Was it filling? Yes.

With food in my stomach and a MAX coffee to wash it down, I was at peace.

All the while, a pleasant wind blew past.

And then the wind changed directions.

It varied with the day-to-day weather, but because this school was near the sea, the wind would usually change direction sometime around noon. It was almost as if the morning's sea breeze was returning from whence it came.

Spending some time alone, just feeling that wind on my skin, wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Huh? Hikki, is that you?"

That same wind carried a familiar voice to my ears. When I turned around, I saw Yuigahama standing there, holding down her skirt to protect it from any more gusts of wind. If this was a generic anime, her skirt would be fluttering upwards while holy sunbeams blind the eyes of any glimpse of good bits.

"Whatcha doin' over here?"

"Having lunch."

"Hmm, really? Why? Wouldn't it be better to just eat in the classroom?"

"If I did that then I wouldn't be able to enjoy my food. More importantly, why are _you_ here?"

"Oh yeah! Truth is, I lost a game of rock paper scissors with Yukinon, so… I guess this is my penalty?"

"So talking to me is a penalty…?"

Well if it was for Yukinoshita then the prospect probably was a penalty, for the both of us at least.

"N-no, no! The loser had to go buy juice! That's it!"

Yuigahama hurriedly waved her hands, denying my assumption. She then proceeded to plop herself down next to me.

"Yukinon didn't like it at first. _'I can provide my own food. What do I stand to gain, aside from winning a trivial competition?'_ was what she said."

Yuigahama, if you're gonna imitate Yukinoshita you're gonna need more ice in your diet.

"Well, that does sound like her."

"Yeah, but then I said, _'So you don't think you can win?'_ then she was totally down for it." I smirked a bit at that.

"… Well, that _does_ sound like her."

That girl was usually the very picture of cool, but when it came to competitions, she really hated to lose. She'd instantly gotten on board before as soon as Hiratsuka-sensei challenged her.

"And then, when Yukinon won, she pumped her fists a bit… It was really cute, you know…"

Yuigahama let out a happy sigh.

"I think this is the first time I've thought this penalty game was fun."

I don't know if it was the way she worded it, or maybe it was the tone of her voice. It wasn't hard for me to imagine her being pulled in by the crowd and doing things she didn't feel like doing, all in an act to fit in. It must have been a blessing for her to find someone who she didn't have to put up a façade for, someone who would only respond in truth on how they feel towards her.

Because that's who Yukinoshita Yukino is, a girl who doesn't dabble in lies.

"… You're probably the only person in the world who'd be happy losing a penalty game. I really wonder if you've already transcended the plains of simple air-headedness."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means to be or go beyond the limit of something, but I believe in this context it would be degenerative than progressive. Sorry for using such hard words."

"I wasn't referring to that and you know it! I'm not an idiot, you dummy! I passed the entrance exam to get into Sobu too, you know!?"

And so comes the patented Puppy Fiststm.

I turned my attention away from Yuigahama when I heard the soft crunching of footsteps. To my pleasant surprise, a silver haired beauty was approaching us from the tennis courts.

"Hey! It's Sai-chan!"

Yuigahama waved her hands and called out. It seemed she knew this person. As expected of a _riajuu_ , they know practically everyone.

That girl noticed Yuigahama and picked up speed from slow steps to a little jog. How cute.

"Hey. Had practice?"

"Yeah. Our team is really weak right now, so we have to practice through lunch… We've been asking them over and over for permission to use the courts during lunch, and they finally gave us the okay. What are Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun doing here?"

"Ahh, not much…"

Yuigahama said that and turned to me, as if to ask for confirmation. Well, I was actually eating lunch, and you were on your way to finish an errand, right? Really this girl has the attention span of a bird or something…

"I see." That girl, Sai-chan or whatever, gave us a smile.

"Sai-chan, you play tennis for class and even practice through lunch… That must be really tough."

"Yeah, but it's what I want to do, so it's fine… Ah, also, Hikigaya-kun, you're pretty good at tennis."

To my surprise, she turned the conversation to me. It was the first time that I'd heard that. Also, who is she?

"Oh…?" I wanted to ask her a few things, but before I could, Yuigahama butted in, sounding impressed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, his form is really good when he plays."

"Ahh… you're embarrassing me, ahaha… _Yuigahama, who is this person?_ "

I said the last bit soft enough to make sure only Yuigahama could hear me, but the airhead smashed my efforts to itty bitty pieces.

" _Hwahhh_?! You're in the same class! You even take gym class together! Why don't you know?! I can't believe you!"

"You idiot, is ' _subtle_ ' even in your dictionary?! And last I checked, boys and girls don't take gym class together!"

I was trying to be so considerate, and she completely ruined my efforts… Now everyone in the world would know that I didn't know this girl's name. Great, she's probably in a bad mood…

As I thought that, I glanced at this Sai-chan's direction and saw that her eyes were tearing up… Crap, this was bad. In dog terms, she looked like a Chihuahua, and in cat terms, she looked like a munchkin… That was how cute and sad-looking she was.

"A-Ahaha. So I guess you really don't remember my name… I'm Totsuka Saika. We're in the same class."

"A-ah, sorry about that. I don't usually pay attention to the people around me."

"We were in the same class during the first year too… Ehehe, maybe I just don't have much of a presence…"

"Nah, that's not it… Oh, I got it! It's just that I don't hang out with the girls in our class very much! You know, I still don't know the real name of this girl here!"

"Cut it out and remember!"

My tasteless joke earned me a smack on the head by Yuigahama, but even that caused Totsuka to mutter with a grim look on her face.

"You sure are good friends with Yuigahama-san…"

"E-ehh?! W-we're definitely not! If anything, all I want to do is kill this annoying guy! Kill Hikki and then I'll die too… That sort of thing!"

"Yeah, that's it! …Also, that's damn scary! You're damn scary, woman! Lover's suicide?! I don't want that at all!"

"Huh?! A-are you a complete idiot?! I didn't mean it like that at all!"

"You two really are pretty close…"

Totsuka said that in a sad tone, and this time faced me. She proceeded to distill me information that would forever rock my world.

"I'm a guy by the way… d-do I really look that frail to you?"

"Eh?"

My thoughts and movements completely halted at that moment. I quickly looked to Yuigahama. _That's a lie, right?_ I asked with my eyes. But Yuigahama, seemingly still angry, her cheeks still flushed red, just gave me a few strong nods.

Wait… Seriously? That can't be right. That has to be a joke.

Totsuka saw my doubtful gaze and turned bright red. Her head lowered, and she stared at me with upturned eyes.

Totsuka's hand slowly reached down towards her (his?) shorts. That small movement was already enough to captivate me.

"…I can show you proof, if you want."

I felt something inside of my heart twitch.

A little devil Hachiman appeared on my right shoulder. _"Ohh, that's great, you should just go ahead and take a look-you might get really lucky, ya know?"_ Well, that's true… This was a pretty rare chance, after all. _"Wait just a second!"_ Ahh, and now the angel Hachiman has arrived. _"While you're at it, how about you ask her to take off her top too?"_ What the hell… What kind of crappy angel was this?

In the end, I decided to listen to my own common sense. Logic wins all.

Yes, with these kind of androgynous characters, their entire appeal lay in the fact that their gender was so ambiguous! And so, by reaching this logical conclusion, I was able to calm down and proceed with a cool head.

"In any case… I'm sorry. I really didn't know, but I apologize if I caused you any discomfort."

When Totsuka heard me say that, he shook off the tears that had been building up in his eyes and gave me a smile.

"Nah, it's fine."

"But, Totsuka… I'm surprised you can talk to me so calmly."

"Eh, ahh… Well, I sort of had the feeling that Hikigaya-kun wasn't that scary of a person from the beginning."

After Totsuka said that, Yuigahama stared at me.

"Reeaaally? But he's so scary-looking… if it was me I'd totes be too frightened to talk to him."

"You do know you're contradicting yourself right now? And who was it between us that so readily approached the other first?"

You're making a nice impression of a tomato right now, Yuigahama. Normally I hate the sight of said vegetable but this time I'll make an exception.

"S-Shut up, Hikki."

Oh, a pouting tomato. Cute.

"You two really do get along."

"S-Sai-chan that's not it! H-Hikki is just being a big meanie like always! A-Anyway, you said you didn't think he was scary right? W-Why?"

Suddenly being put on the spot made Totsuka look away shyly.

"…W-Well, he never did anything bad last year and never once disturbed the class. The only time he was scary was that time with Miura-san, but even then it was kind of obvious he did it for Yuiga-"

"T-That's enough, Sai-chan! I get it!"

Yuigahama was now practically glowing red while trying to not face me. O-Oi, I get that you're embarrassed but would you be so kind as to not pass it over to me?

Sensing the increasingly awkward atmosphere, Totsuka decided it was best to change subjects.

"B-But seriously, Hikigaya-kun is pretty good at tennis. Have you played before?"

"Well, I played a bit of Mario Tennis during elementary school, but I haven't played real tennis."

Yuigahama suddenly became excited, "Oh, that's the one everyone plays together. I played that too, you know. Playing doubles was reaaally fun, wasn't it~~?"

"…I've only played it by myself."

"Eh? … Ah... Umm, sorry…"

"What the hell, are you a psychological minesweeper or something? Is it your job to dig up every little bit of trauma I have?"

"Hikki's the one who has way too many bombs!"

Totsuka, standing to the side, seemed to be having fun watching the exchange between me and Yuigahama.

And just like that, the bell that announced the end of lunch break rang.

"Let's head back."

Totsuka left first with Yuigahama following after him.

I watched them from behind and suddenly felt a bit strange.

I see… They were in the same class, so it was natural for them to leave together. The sight brought out a memory, one of a cheeky brunette.

" _Aren't you coming, Hikigaya?"_

"Hikki? What are you doing?"

Yuigahama turned back towards me, seemingly puzzled. Totsuka also stopped walking and faced me.

I quickly waved the memory away and was about to follow, but I stopped.

Instead, I said the following:

"What happened to that juice you were supposed to buy?"

"Huh? … Ahhh!"

* * *

A few days later, I was in gym class again.

Because of my repeated practice sessions with the wall, I had become a master of tennis wall hitting. At this point, I could hold up a rally with Wall-chan without having to move a step in any direction.

In my head I could feel Wall-chan crying out for mercy after days of constant abuse, but I was feeling none of it. Just when I was about to resume my cathartic tortu-I mean practice, I felt something poking me on the right shoulder.

And who might this fairy behind my back be? There wasn't anyone who would talk to me, so this had to be some kind of supernatural phenomenon, right?

I turned about halfway before I felt a finger poke into my right cheek.

"Ahah, caught you~."

It was Totsuka Saika, giving me a cute smile.

Oof, what was this I was feeling…? My heart was seriously pounding. If he wasn't a guy, I would have asked him out and then gotten rejected on the spot.

I mean, once you saw Totsuka in his uniform it was plain as day that he was a guy, but when he wore his gym uniform, which was the same for guys and girls, his gender really wasn't obvious. It didn't help that he preferred wearing shorts to track pants.

His arms, legs, and waist were all slender, and his skin was pale white.

Well, it was true that he didn't have very large breasts, but it's not like Yukinoshita had those either.

For some reason, I felt a horrible shiver run up my spin.

"You need something?"

"Ah, the guy I usually pair up with isn't here today. So… umm, if you want, would you like be my partner?"

Stop looking at me with upturned eyes, dammit. You look way too cute like that. Stop blushing, please.

"… Sure. I'm by myself anyway."

Sorry, Wall-chan. Looks like you get that break after all.

 _Thank you…_

… Did that just… no. Not happening. Stay sane, Hachiman.

" _Phew_ , what a relief!"

I heard Totsuka mutter.

Dammit, he was seriously way too cute.

According to Yuigahama, Because of how cute Totsuka was, some of the girls at school had begun calling him "the Prince." I see, considering Totsuka was a pretty boy who had a feminine sense of cuteness, that name fit him to a tee. In addition, the name "the Prince" also made you want to protect him.

With that, my free practice with Totsuka began.

…

"Let's take a short break."

"Alright."

After a few enjoyable rounds of rallying between us, we decided on a short break. We sat down on a bench together. Wait, wasn't he too close? Wasn't he way too close?

"Hey, I wanted to ask Hikigaya-kun for some advice…"

Totsuka spoke with a serious look on his face.

Well, if he wanted to ask me for advice in secret, then I guess we had to be close like this. That's why we were sitting so close, wasn't it?

"Advice, huh…?"

"Yeah. It's about our tennis team actually… we're really not very good, you know? We don't have many people either. And when all the third-years graduate after the next tournament, we'll be in even worse shape. There are a lot of freshmen who joined but who didn't start playing tennis until high school, so they're not very used to it yet… and because we're so weak we can't get motivated either. I mean, it's not like people need to compete for spots to play, so…"

"I see."

That made perfect sense. Actually, that seemed like a common problem for the smaller, weaker sports teams.

Because your team wasn't very good, people didn't join. And because there weren't many people, nobody competed for a spot on the starting lineup.

Even if you took a break or skipped practice, you could play in the tournament, and as long as you were playing matches, you felt involved enough. There were definitely plenty of people who could be fully satisfied by that even if they didn't win any matches.

Those players were never going to get any better. And then, because they didn't, the team had no hope of attracting new players. And thus continued the vicious cycle.

"So… if Hikigaya-kun is okay with it, won't you consider joining the tennis team?"

"… Huh?"

Where did that come from…?

Totsuka saw the confusion in my eyes, and he seemed to shrink into himself as he sat there hugging his knees. He glanced at me once in a while with pleading eyes.

"Hikigaya-kun is good at tennis, and I think you can get better and better. I think you can motivate the others too. And… if it's with Hikigaya-kun, I think I can try harder too. U-Umm… I don't mean that in a weird way or anything! I-It's just that I want to get stronger at tennis!"

"It's fine for you to be weak… I'll protect you."

"… What?"

"Ah, sorry. My bad."

Seeing Totsuka's lovable innocence made me say the completely wrong thing there, even though I should be trying to be serious here. But come on, he is way too cute. He was so cute that I almost ended up agreeing to join his club on the spot. I almost raised my hand with the vigor of someone charging into battle to get the last piece of cake in the cafeteria.

But no matter how cute Totsuka may be, there were some requests I just could not grant.

Also, the cake is a lie. [2]

"… Sorry. I don't think I can do that…"

It wasn't that I didn't want to join. It was that circumstances wouldn't let me.

I knew that I was a very intimidating guy to my peers. I can predict that none of the tennis members would want to be around if I was to join in on their sessions.

In regards to myself, I don't like to deal with people who won't look me in the eye. I'd probably give it a couple of weeks to pad out, but in the long run I knew I'd be too irritated by my so called teammates if they were to still walk on eggshells around me. The only reason I wouldn't walk out of the club by then would be because I wasn't a quitter.

So if someone like me joined the tennis team, I guarantee that all it would do is get Totsuka depressed.

"… I see…"

Totsuka seemed disappointed. Meanwhile, I tried to find something to say in this situation.

"Well umm… don't worry. I'll try to figure something out."

Even though I probably couldn't do anything, I'd at least try.

"Thanks. I think I feel a bit better after talking with Hikigaya-kun."

Totsuka smiled at me, but I knew that his peace of mind was only temporary. At the same time, a part of me also thought that even if it was only temporary, if Totsuka felt at peace, that in and of itself was worthwhile.

* * *

"Impossible."

That, ladies and gentlemen, was the sound of rejection. I'm sure many of you out there are familiar with it. My condolences.

"I knew you'd say that. But really, can't you consider-"

"Impossible is impossible."

At least wait for me to give a solid argument, woman!

"And here I thought you'd jump at the chance to get rid of me."

"If I wasn't a woman of my word then yes I would have agreed to rid myself of you. Unfortunately for the both of us you still exhibit no change in your misanthropic ways. I'm sure you remember the bet we agreed upon."

"How could I forget? That thing is the only reason I bother staying in this club." That and the prospect of Hiratsuka hounding me every day if I don't.

"Then we have come to an impasse. Though you surprise me, Hikigaya-kun. I had not expected you to be so eager to help out a fellow schoolmate, especially one that you've just met. Perhaps you really are starting to change?"

" _Uwaah_ … Don't get ahead of yourself, Yukinoshita. I've always been a nice guy. If someone were to earnestly ask something of me then you can be sure I will consider it very seriously."

" _Just_ consider it?"

"Of course. I'm a nice guy, not a charity."

"Of course. What more was I expecting."

You're rolling your eyes but that smile shows your amusement.

"So what will you do if you do join the tennis club?"

"Are you actually giving me a chance to convince you, or is this attempt to further the conversation just for your amusement?"

"A little bit of both."

Don't act cute.

"I'm just curious really. I wanted to know if our methods would differ in regards to saving the tennis club."

"Well the first thing to do is to raise moral and skill level. We can do team building exercises and workouts for that. From there we can go on to impress more people into joining. After that it's just a matter of getting better and winning tournaments. Really, it's more common sense than anything else. What would you have done?"

"Let's see… I'd make them all run laps until they die, practice swings until they die, and then practice matches until they die, I guess?"

… Woman, you need help.

"Yahallo~!"

Yuigahama had her usual ditsy grin on her face as she came in. She seemed as carefree as ever.

However, there was someone else behind her with a serious yet feeble-looking expression on his face.

His lowered eyes were devoid of confidence, and he was weakly gripping the hem of Yuigahama's blazer. His skin was pale white. He reminded me of a faint dream, something that would disappear the minute you looked at it under the light

"Ah… Hikigaya-kun!"

He gave me a bright smile the moment he saw me, and color seemed to return to his pale skin. When he smiled like that, I finally realized who he was. Why did he look so gloomy…?

"Totsuka…"

He slowly pitter-pattered towards me, and this time, he grabbed my sleeve tightly. Hey, hey, that's against the rules! Didn't I say this was bad for my heart?

"Hikigaya-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm a member of this club… Why are _you_ here?"

"I brought a new customer with me today, _fufu~_."

Yuigahama's yuigahamas waved distractingly back and forth as she spoke proudly. What is this, Dead or Alive? [3]

"Well, I'm a part of this club too, ya know? So I thought I'd earn my keep. And Sai-chan looked like he had something on his mind, so I brought him here."

"Yuigahama-san."

"Oh, Yukinon. You totally don't need to thank me or anything. I'm only doin' my job as a member."

"… Yuigahama-san, you're not really a member though."

…

"I'm not?!"

She's not? Seriously? Hasn't she been hanging out in the club every day for the pass week? I thought this was one of those cases where she'd become one without me looking.

"Indeed. I don't have your application to join, or the club advisor's approval, so yes you're not a member."

"I'll write it! I'll fill out as many applications as you want!"

"So, Totsuka Saika-kun… Right? What do you want from us?"

Yukinoshita ignored the hastily-writing Yuigahama and turned towards Totsuka. He began to shake as he was pinned in place by Yukinoshita's cold stare.

"U-Umm… I want… to make the tennis team… better, I guess…?"

Totsuka was looking at Yukinoshita at first, but as the sentence progressed, he slowly turned to look towards me.

Please don't stare at me… My heart's starting to race dammit, so look somewhere else.

"I don't know what Yuigahama-san told you, but the service club is not some miracle cure-all. We are here only to help and promote independence. Whether the tennis team gets better or not completely depends on you."

"I… see…"

Totsuka shoulders drooped; he looked completely disappointed. Yuigahama must have told him something to get his hopes up…

"Where's that seal, where's that seal…" Yuigahama muttered as she began to rummage through her bag. She looked up when she felt all eyes on her.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Don't give me that… You made irresponsible false promises, Yuigahama-san. Now we have to break this young man's fragile hopes and dreams."

Yukinoshita threw merciless words at Yuigahama, but Yuigahama just cocked her head in puzzlement.

"Hm? Hmmm? But, I mean, I thought Yukinon and Hikki would definitely be able to do something… Was I wrong?"

Yuigahama said that in a completely nonchalant tone. Depending on how you took that statement, you could almost hear a bit of a teasing challenge in it too.

And, unfortunately, there was someone here who would take it just that way.

"…Hmph. Now you've said it, Yuigahama-san… Whether the brute over there can do anything is another issue, but to think you would try to test me like this…"

Yukinoshita laughed. Ahh… it looked like some weird switch had just flipped on inside of her… Yukinoshita Yukino was the kind of person who took all challenges head-on and used all her strength to smash them to pieces-hell, she would smash them to pieces even if she wasn't provoked. She was the kind of person who would mercilessly lay into even a peace-loving Gandhi like myself.

"Well then fine. Totsuka-kun, I will accept your request. All I have to do is help you improve your tennis ability, right?"

"Y-yes, that's right. I-if I get better, I think everyone else will try harder too."

Maybe he felt pressured by Yukinoshita's calculating stare, but Totsuka was hiding behind me as he answered. His face peeked out from just slightly above my shoulder, and I saw uneasy fear in his eyes. It was almost like looking at a trembling wild rabbit… And it made me want to put him in a bunny girl costume.

Of course, when the Queen of Ice offered you her help, it was natural to feel scared. I could almost picture Yukinoshita saying something like, "I'll make you stronger, but only if you give me your soul!"

I wanted to alleviate Totsuka's unease, so I took one step forward to protect him.

When I was close to Totsuka, I could smell the scent of shampoo and deodorant. He smelled indescribably like a high school girl… What the hell kind of shampoo was he using? L'Oréal?

"Well, now that we've agreed to help, what are we going to do?"

"I said it already, didn't I? Do you not remember? If you don't trust your memory, perhaps you should consider taking notes?"

"Wait, don't tell me you were being serious back there…"

As I thought back to when Yukinoshita was saying things about forcing people to work "until they died," I saw Yukinoshita smile back at me… It was almost as if she was reading my thoughts. Damn was that smile scary…

"And you're going to help."

"In what? Murder?"

"In formulating a proper exercise regime for Totsuka-kun, of course. You have experience in physical training, correct? Then surely you know the best way to bolster Totsuka-kun's growth."

"I had expected you to take the reins here. You sure you won't mind me taking the lead?"

"I'm not so petty as to disregard one's experience and skill. A good leader knows to place those who are capable in situations where they can flourish the most."

Are you a high school student or a corporate leader? In which case can I invest in some of your stocks?

"And it's not like you will be doing all the leg work. While you train his body, I will focus on his technique. The main point of this is to improve his tennis skills, after all. I believe this strategy will be most efficient."

"… Well, can't argue with that logic. Fine, I'm in. At least this way there won't be any unnecessary casualties."

Totsuka's white skin suddenly became paler and he began to tremble.

"Am I… going to die…?"

"It's fine. I'll protect you."

I said that and pat Totsuka on the shoulder. When I did that, Totsuka blushed and sent me a heated look.

"Hikigaya-kun… Are you saying that seriously?"

"Nah, sorry… I just kinda wanted to say it."

 _I'll protect you_ is in any guy's top three list of, "Things I Want To Say". (In case you're curious, number one is, _Leave it to me_ or _just_ _go on ahead_.)

Totsuka let out a short sigh and he frowned.

"I seriously can't understand Hikigaya-kun sometimes… but…"

"Hm, so Totsuka-kun has tennis practice after school, correct? Well then, let's start our special training sessions during lunch break. Shall we meet on the courts?" Yukinoshita interrupted Totsuka and began to quickly make plans for tomorrow and beyond.

"Roger~~!"

Yuigahama held out the application letter she had just finished writing as she answered. Totsuka also nodded.

And thus began our training from hell.

* * *

 _Several days later…._

"Ugh!"

"Sai-chan, are you ok!"

I jogged my way up to Totsuka who was slowly getting up from his fall. From the looks of it he had scraped his knees pretty roughly.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"Like hell you are. You're barely standing up and your knees are starting to bleed. We're taking a break."

Though reluctant, he didn't resist as I helped him to a nearby bench with the girls not too far behind. I looked around in search of my bag as I remembered that it had a small med-kit packed in.

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama. Have you guys seen where my bag is?"

"I'm not sure, Hikki."

"I believe you brought it with you when you went to the drinking taps. You might have left it there."

"Right, you guys wait here. I'll be back in a bit."

As I was leaving the court I heard the beginnings of a conversation between Totsuka and the girls.

" _Do you think Hikigaya-kun is frustrated with me?"_

" _Sai-chan, Hikki isn't…"_

That was as much as I caught as I left. I couldn't help but sigh as my thoughts concerning Totsuka began to surface.

Since we started his training the guy hasn't made that much progress. At least that's what Totsuka himself believed. He tried his best at all the exercises I threw at him and would even force himself if he had to. Recently there were times where I had to convince him that straining his body will only hinder any progress. It was obvious to me and the girls that the dainty boy was starting to get frustrated. Whether it was at us or himself, I wouldn't know. But I'm betting on the latter.

Realistically speaking, there was no way you could see any significant progress in just such a short span of time. Strength and muscle take weeks and months to develop, the same goes for tennis skills. You don't just get some significant boost in ability just because you did ten to twenty pushups for the past week.

This wasn't a _shounen_ manga, this was real life.

And real life hurts.

"Now where did I put my bag?"

I arrived at the drinking fountains but my bag wasn't there. I saw something move in the corner of my eye. A girl was walking a ways away from me. I took note of the familiar object in her hands and immediately made my way to her.

"Hey, hold up."

My voice must have startled her because she did a small jump in surprise. When she slowly turned to face me I noted she was actually pretty cute. Her hair was done into two braids that rested across her chest with her bangs decorated with a few hair pins. Her eyes had a particular look to them, almost droopy if I were to put it. It was kind of adorable actually. What surprised me however, was the inviting smile she had on. It was the sort where you couldn't help but let your guard down once you see it.

"Yes?"

"… That bag you're carrying. It's mine."

"Oh? Really? I found it beside the drinking fountains."

"Yeah. Accidentally left it there."

She lifted it up and offered my bag back to me, still with that pleasant smile of hers. I thanked her as I accepted it.

"You shouldn't leave your things around like that. It would have been a real shame if someone were to have stolen it. Good thing I was there to pick it up. I was about to bring it to student affairs and place in the lost and found box."

I couldn't help but lazily smile as she lectured me. The tone of her voice carried a sweet and airy vibe to it, almost as if she was speaking in a dream. It was honestly pretty cute.

"Well, I'll remember that."

I opened my bag and pulled out my med-kit with relief. The second I did though, her smile turned into a worried frown.

"Is somebody injured?"

"Oh, yeah, a bit. A… classmate scraped his knees pretty badly."

"Oh my, you should hurry back and treat your friend then."

"Yeah, I should probably do that. Thanks again, uh…"

"Shiromeguri Meguri. 3rd year, class C"

Oh, so she's a senior. That name sounds familiar though…

"Hikigaya Hachiman, class 2-F. Thanks again, Shiromeguri-sempai."

I bowed my head slightly to her before quickly taking my leave.

What an interesting person. The vibe she was giving off was pretty easy-going, comforting even. It's almost like she was a walking teddy bear. I'm surprised she didn't even seem apprehensive to me.

"I wouldn't have minded talking with her a bit more…"

* * *

As I got closer to the tennis court I noticed something that made me pause. I could literally feel the rapidly forming frown on my face as I took in the situation.

"What the? The hell are _they_ doing there?"

 _They,_ being the school's number one popular gang, the Hayama inquisition.

No one expects the Hayama inquisition.

"Why are you being so rude?! All we wanted to do was play some tennis!"

"Rude? I believe it was you who brazenly barged into our practice with your childish demands. Was that perhaps your way of asking permission? I'm sorry but I do not condone such brutish tactics. You can huff and puff all you like, and you can act like you're the king of the castle, but please do that privately and in your own time."

" _H-Huh_?! I don't understand a word you're say-"

"The hell's going on here?"

My timely interruption succeeded in gaining everyone's attention. Their reaction was as expected, I guess; Relief from the girls plus Totsuka, surprise and apprehension from the rest.

"Hikki!"

"Hikigaya-kun, you took your sweet time coming back."

"Well, things happened."

I turned to Hayama's clique, specifically at the blonde lioness of the group. Miura stared back at me with her usual amount of poison.

"W-What?"

Hmm?

Was it just me or do I detect a little quiver in her eyes?

Surprisingly enough she broke the stare-off pretty quickly. I was expecting a bit more bark then that. Maybe she's worn out from handling Yukinoshita. I don't blame you, Miura. It's tiring fighting a girl determined to burry you in spite and snow.

"Yukinoshita, you think you can handle this mess on your own?"

"I've been handling it just fine before you arrived, or do you doubt my negotiation skills?"

From experience, your _negotiation skills_ sucks ass. But if you call verbally beating the other party to submission a form of negotiation, then yeah you're good.

" _Sigh…_ as uncute as always. Alright, I'll leave it to you then."

I made my way over to Totsuka who was still resting on the bench I left him.

"Sorry it took me so long."

"It's ok, Hikigaya-kun."

I quickly got to work on Totsuka's knees, applying some alcohol rub and gauze patches.

"So, mind telling why the Brady Bunch are here?"

"Miura-san wanted to play some tennis but… she wasn't actually being nice about it."

"Typical."

"And Yukinoshita-san didn't take too kindly with them."

"Also typical."

" _Eheheh_ , so now…"

"Now we have an argument on our hands."

As I was finishing with Totsuka's knees I could hear the snippets of conversation going on behind me. It seems Miura had had enough of losing to Yukinoshita and was, like usual, relying on Hayama to back her up.

"Ok, ok, I think it's about time we ended this argument. Yukinoshita-san, we apologize for intruding on your groups practice. Is there any way we can find a compromise in this situation? How about we practice together? It's more fun to play with everyone."

What the hell do you mean by 'everyone'…? Is it the same 'everyone' you use to beg your parents for something? Like, when you go, 'But everyone else has one!' Something like that? Who the hell is that 'everyone'?

"Ever the mediator as always, Hayama-kun… _Sigh,_ very well. Lunch will be over in about a half hour so there's no point or benefit in extending this argument any longer. If you deem it such a necessity to bother us then you can use the other court. Just don't bother our side and make me regret it."

"Thank you. We promise not to get in your way. C'mon guys."

Wow, that was quick. And here I thought it would devolve into some useless death-match or something.

"Well, that ended quick."

"Did you expect anything less of me?"

"I expected a blizzard. You mean all this time they could have just asked to play on the other court? Then what was the point of the argument?"

"They initially wanted to join in with us but Miura-san over there seemed to have misplaced her common courtesy. I would usually ignore such riffraff but her attitude reminded me so much of those prideful girls in the past, I instinctively went on the offensive."

"Saying it like that makes it sound like _you_ were the one at fault."

"In some ways it was. I shouldn't have been goaded in like that."

Yukinoshita looked a bit down at that. Luckily, a living pink stress-ball was there to cheer her up.

"Yukinon, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just standing up for us. Sorry about Yumiko. She can get pretty emotional when it comes to getting things her way. She's honestly a nice person if you get to know her properly."

I beg to differ. If Miura's nice then I'm a socialist.

"Thank you, Yuigahama-san… but please don't apologize for that person. People should own up to their mistakes and apologize on their own."

Yuigahama as always when out of words, proceeds to just glomp her target who for once didn't push away. I glanced to Totsuka by my side and gave a smirk and a shrug while he giggled in response.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get back to work."

* * *

The end of school was signaled by the bell and everyone was already packing their bags. I slowly got up from my seat and proceeded to make my way out of class.

At least that was the plan before a certain someone stopped me.

"Hikigaya-kun, wait up please!"

Bouncing up to catch up to me was Totsuka. The fairy boy had his yellow two-sling bag slung over his shoulders. It made him look slightly smaller due to the weight pulling his shoulders down.

"What is it?"

"You don't have club activities today, right?"

"Yeah. Yukinoshita had something to do so she decided to cancel."

"I don't have any today either so… d-do you want to go home together?"

O-Oi, don't go asking such a question with a blush on your face. This isn't some kind of romcom, okay? We're both dudes, there's no need to be shy.

"Uh… sure."

The way back home was usually a fast affair for me since I'd just ride my bike. But seeing as I had company it wouldn't do for me to just cycle away. Unless of course Totsuka rides my bike along with me and we go into the sunset.

Ahahah-not happening.

" _Ne_ , Hikigaya-kun… thank you."

"Hm? What for?"

"For everything, I guess. You've been such a great help to me these last several days. You taught me so many ways to work-out and get stronger. It's almost like a-"

"A _shounen_ training arc, right?"

"Right! But it honestly hurts a lot and it's very tiring… n-not that I'm complaining or anything!"

"Relax, I get what you're saying. It really does take a toll on you, the whole training thing. Manga and anime make it seem so fast and easy but real life is just brutal. Honestly the hard part is just sticking to it. Don't just casually take a break when you feel like it. You'll be surprised how fast and easy it is to just find yourself get lazy, trust me. When I first started out I almost gave up a few times myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did you motivate yourself to continue?"

His question made me pause in my steps, my mind suddenly taking a dive into memory lane. I unconsciously start to roam my eyes across the many figures passing by, looking for that distinct bluish hair colour.

"Hikigaya-kun? Is something wrong?"

"U-Uh… nothing. It's nothing. Your question just made me… reminisce is all."

"… I-If it's not too intrusive, what were you remembering?"

"… An old friend. I had a friend who'd always kick my ass into gear if I ever slacked off."

My answer made him widen his eyes in surprise.

"… that's… sorry if this sounds rude but that's honestly very surprising."

"No offense taken, and yeah it's a shocker, right? The big bad Hikigaya Hachiman had a childhood friend."

"I'm sure the girls would be totally surprised if they heard this as well."

"More like they'll think I'm lying. Yukinoshita would probably call me out for making such a tasteless joke while Yuigahama would fret if I was sick or something."

Totsuka couldn't even laugh at that, probably because it would totally happen.

"But that sounds nice, having a friend that will help push you forward… Say, Hikigaya-kun. Do you think… you and I can have something like that?"

Disregarding how suggestive that sounded, it honestly caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I-I meant… if you don't mind… becoming friends with me."

"Oh…"

"I know this sounds kind of awkward… I mean, we're in high school and all. I shouldn't have needed to confirm with you like this…"

"N-No… actually I'd rather prefer it if you said it straight up to me like this." Makes it easier for me to not read between the lines.

"Yuigahama-san told me you'd say that."

"She did? When?"

"When you left to find your bag. I… had a small chat with the girls. I told them about how I felt frustrated for not making any progress in training. You and Yukinoshita-san were doing so much for me. I honestly felt like I was wasting the service club's time."

"… You're not. Things like this take time. There's nothing wrong in being frustrated. God knows how many times I felt that way myself. I won't think any less of you if you want to give up-"

"I won't."

Those words were filled with a sense of resolution I didn't know was in him. The intense look Totsuka was giving me was anything but feeble.

"I won't put all the work you, Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-san have done to waste. I'm going to get better and save my club, one way or another."

Hearing such strong words made me smile. I couldn't find even a hint of worry or trepidation in the guy. For the first time since I met him, I could honestly say he looked like the man he actually was.

"And I'll help you get there. As your… friend."

I earned a brilliant smile for that.

"Thank you, Hachiman."

"No problem, Saika."

And that ladies and gentlemen, is how I got my second male friend.

… Don't ask me about the first.

* * *

 **AN: Oooookay, time for KL's self-depreciation, excuse and ranting segment!**

 **So, let's start off with an apology. I'm sorry for taking so long to put this out. I know by now I sound like a broken record with how many times I've delayed this story. I believe the last official chapter release was back in September 2016. So if we don't count in my revisions and rewrites, this would mean I've delayed this chap for almost 8 months now. So yeah, my bad.**

 **I'm sure some of you guys were hoping for a February or even a March** update, **because seriously that's what I had set my goal on at the time. I would like to say writer's block or even school work delayed this chapter but the truth won't allow me to. The real reason is because of my own hubris. At the time I decided I'd do an original intermission chapter that would skim through the events of episode 3 and 4 plus put in story points for the Saki arc in the following chapter.** Obviously **I overestimated my own abilities. I was so stubborn in making such a scenario that whenever I run into a wall in writing I'd just delay the thing. It wasn't until midway in April I was done writing. I thought I produced a glorious piece of art.**

 **Turns out it was just a pile of shit. A glorious pile of shit.**

 **My editor took one glance** throu **-actually, he didn't even get halfway before he asked me to burn it. (TTATT)**

 **4 months. 4 FREAKING MONTHS! All down the drain. I won't go into detail but after _thoroughly_ reading it myself without author goggles, trust me when I say that you wouldn't want to read it.**

 **So after learning my precious time and effort had been a waste, the only thing going through my mind was the one thing all author's dread to face.**

 **The prospect of abandoning this fic.**

 **Yeah. It was that bad, my writer's block. Mind you, during that time I was in the middle of my midterms which were being dragged about the whole month of April. So I** had even **_more_ incentive to just be done with this fic. **

**But then out of nowhere, one guy called out to me. Shout out to Hachimari for being an awesome and supporting guy. I was reminded that there were a lot of people out there who'd be crushed if I don't continue this. So I picked myself up, **wacked **some sense into me, and started writing again.**

 **And here we are.**

 **Wow, that was a long explanation. Kind of let myself** go **there… but I figured you guys deserve a thorough explanation.**

 **Now that the gloomy part is over, let's discuss the chapter!**

 **So how did you guys like it? I'm gonna be honest and say that in order to get this out to you guys I had to take some… liberties from the original LN. A lot of the scenes are almost copy paste from it but I did my best to warp it into my own version. I'm sure a lot of you who are familiar with the LN would feel pretty pissed that I basically plagiarized. But hey, if it gets it out faster to all of you with top notch quality then I won't complain.**

 **In case anyone needs me to clarify about this one scene; Hachiman has a med-kit in his bag because he knows and is used to the fact that there's always a chance of injury during physical practice/exercise.**

 **Aaaaaand… well, that's honestly all I got to say actually. I kind of tired myself out with the whole apology thing. Regarding the next update, like usual don't expect it to be anytime soon. I have finals by the end of the month and immediately after** that **I'm going to intern till September at a construction development company. So yeah, hope to see you guys when it's all over.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. Leave a review with your thoughts or flames and have a nice day. This is KitsuneLovers94, see ya guys next time.**

 **Reference/Translation:**

 **1) _Ikemen_ : Handsome young man.**

 **2) Portal reference. The cake is always a lie.**

 **3) Dead or Alive boob physiques engine reference. Yui is using the Soft Engine. XD**

* * *

Omake 1: The better guy

"Say, Hikigaya-kun. What do you say about a friendly match?"

I scrutinized the riajuu before me with eyes filled with suspicion.

"What are you playing at here, Hayama?"

"I was just curious between the both of us and wondered who's better at tennis. So what do you say, up for the challenge?"

Now usually I wouldn't give someone like him the time of my day… but the man in me couldn't help but take him up on his offer.

"Alright. Prepare to be humbled by the common man, Hayama."

"Ahahah, we'll see about that."

Off to the side, the girls were having a heated conversation regarding the sudden development of events.

"Hah! This looks like fun. Go, Hayato! Kick Hikigaya's ass!"

"I beg to differ, Miura-san. Clearly the victor will be Hikigaya-kun."

"That's where your wrong, Yukinoshita. Hayato is leagues better than Hikigaya. He'll never lose."

"You're claim is sorely based on your own feelings. If we compare the two skill-wise in regards to tennis then they are both of the same tier, decent. But if we were to take in their physical prowess then clearly Hikigaya-kun is on top."

A sudden stream of blood from Miura's bespectacled friend went unnoticed by the majority except for Yui.

"Hina-chan! Your nose!"

"Eheheh, H-Hikigaya-kun, o-on top. Guhaaaaah!"

"Hina!"

As the two queens squabbled while their attendants flounder about in a pool of perverse induced blood, the guys were trying their best to ignore the chaos.

"They sound like they're arguing on who has the better boyfriend. Right, Hikigaya-kun?"

"… Shut up and play, Hayama."

* * *

Omake 2: Motohama-sensei is proud, Sai-chan is sad.

"Hikigaya! I'm so proud of you! Finally the day has come where you're partnered up with someone!" (Motohama)

"… Is that really a cause for celebration?" (Hikki)

"Of course it is! But really, now I know why you never want to partner up with anyone. It's because you wanted to pair up with a girl! You're such a teenager, Hikigaya." (Motohama)

"… U-Um… but, sensei… I'm a guy." (Sai-chan)

…

…

…

"It's ok, Hikigaya. I won't judge. To one's his own, right?" (Motohama)

"Sensei, can I punch you?" (Hikki)

As teacher and student squabbled, no one noticed the tears running down poor Sai-chan's face.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand how many of you thought this update would come on a much later date?**

 **Surprise everybody! OMG, he updated twice this month! TWICE!**

 **Yeah, surprised myself I could finish this so quickly. Anyway, I just want to quickly talk about a few things beforehand.**

 **First, I'm quite surprised that there were so few reviews last chapter. I know it wasn't my best and I haven't updated in forever, but if you would all be so kind as to give me some more constructive feedback as to why? I only had a few reviews that actually talked about it so I don't really have a clear view on how it did.**

 **Second, please don't hope for another update soon. I mentioned in the last chapter that I have finals at the end of May. The only reason this came out so fast was because I found a big burst of motivation after I posted the last chapter, and I also wanted to make up for my long hiatus. I'm taking this time to tell you that the next update won't be up until probably late June or July. (Also my editor needs a break. Been working him like a horse for the past few weeks XD)**

 **Oh and before I forget. My editor has finally made an account on FanFiction! His name is appropriately called... Editor-san.**

 **(I know. that name disappointed me too. =3=)**

 **He made that account because he might want to reply to your reviews. Hope you guys will give him a warm welcome.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Especially for you Saki-fans. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: When the going gets tough, the Tokyo-Chiba railway line shuts down. According to Yuigahama Yui**

When Golden Week ends, each day starts to get hotter than the last. It's also when students with too much free time on their hands cause huge commotions, which makes the days feel hotter than they need to be. I may be the cool, hardboiled type, but even I'm not invulnerable to the heat. And so, in my search for somewhere just a bit cooler, I turned to uncharted waters.

Out of my sheer desire to defend myself against the heat, I aimed for somewhere with a more ventilated setting. My destination: the stairs to the roof. The route was cluttered with desks, so a single person could only just squeeze through.

If it was a normal day, then the door to the roof should have been locked tightly. But today, the padlock was opened and swaying in place. I guessed that some people from another class had gone to the roof to show off and make asses of themselves ‐ you know that saying about smoke, fools and high places?

My first impulse at times like this was to show them up by stacking three desks and two chairs to block their way. But then I realized that it was awfully quiet past the door. How strange. As far as I knew, male and female _riajuu_ both hate silence. It's the same concept as animals being afraid of fire. They interpret silence as boring, so in order to convince themselves that they're not boring people, they talk and squawk and jabber on incessantly.

From this serene silence, it really seemed as if none of those _riajuus_ were up there. Could it be that no one was there at all?

The wide, blue sky and the endless horizon awaited me past the door. Gazing into the hazy, far‐off sky and gazing into the future were pretty much the same things to me. So it was the appropriate place to fill out a certain Prospective Workplace Tour Survey Form I had on hand. The workplace visit loomed over me like the fixed date of an exam.

On that sheet of paper, I listed my prospective career as 'house-husband' and the workplace I wanted to familiarize myself with was 'home', placing a satire filled monologue down in the reasons box as the icing on the cake. I was perfectly sure this would piss Hiratsuka-sensei off but honestly it was too good of a joke to pass up. It didn't even take two minutes to write it all down.

… _but then‐_

The wind blew. It was the kind of wind that brings purpose, the kind that heralds a fateful meeting after school. The single sheet of paper with my fake dreams written across it flew out to meet the future as if it had become a paper airplane.

I might have been using flowery descriptions, but I was basically talking about the paper I'd just been writing on just a second ago.

Oi, screw you, wind, you piece of crap. I haven't even written my name down yet. Now I can't patent that thing.

As if teasing me, the paper fluttered to the ground, only to jump high once again.

… _meh, can't be bothered._ I'll get another paper and rewrite it.

Shrugging, I started walking away ‐ and that's when it happened.

"This yours?"

With a start, I searched my surroundings for the owner of that slightly husky and vaguely languid voice, but there was no one around me. Solitude was normal for me, but that's not what I'm referring to right now ‐ I couldn't find any trace of another person on this roof.

"Where're you lookin'?" I heard the voice from above.

It was from the place that protruded into the sky even further than the roof did ‐ the ladder that reached up to the water tower.

The owner of the voice was leaning against the water tower, peering down at me. As she played with a cheap‐looking lighter in her hand, our eyes met. I'm sure the surprise on her face mirrored my own the second we saw each other's faces.

Her long, bluish-silver hair fell all the way down her back; her collar ribbon was untied, revealing the curve of her chest; the unnecessary parts of her shirt cuffs were loosened up; her long, shapely legs looked made for kicking. But what caught my attention were her ambitionless eyes, which gazed vacantly into the distance. The bags under her eyes really contributed to that washed‐out look. Honestly, it looked like she hasn't gotten any decent sleep in years.

We stood in that moment for what felt like a good long while.

"…hang on a sec," she sighed, as she put her hands on the ladder and climbed down swiftly.

… _but then‐_

The wind blew again. It was the kind of heavy wind that sweeps away all worries, the kind that determines one's destiny. The single line of fabric which contained the hopes and dreams of men yielded to the divine wind, burning itself into my eternal memory.

I might have been using flowery descriptions, but basically I saw her panties.

Oi, good job, wind, you're the best!

Saki let go of the ladder halfway down, landing lightly on her feet. As she turned around I noticed a hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

Oh, she's glaring at me. How nostalgic. But black lace, huh… you're as bold as ever.

Her fluster slowly disappeared as she took a moment to glance over my paper.

"… So you're still pulling these cynical jokes of yours." Though her voice lacked any tone, I could still detect the barest hint of amusement.

"Well, it was too hard for me to pass up. Consider it a little payback to Hiratsuka-sensei for the amount of times she rants at me."

"The woman annoys me too but you do know you're practically signing your own death warrant with this, right?"

"Relax, she knows it's all in good humor… right?"

She gave me a dead pan stare as if saying, _why are you asking me?_

" _Sigh…_ you're an idiot."

Hey, now that's just plain mean, not to mention untrue. My grades are nothing to laugh about, ok? 3rd rank in Japanese literature and good grades across the board for the rest!

Except math. Math can go screw itself. Differential equations? What's that? Can I eat it?

"Hey, you're monologuing again. Snap out of it, you idiot."

"Wa-Oh, yeah… sorry about that. My off-switch is still faulty." [1]

I sheepishly scratched the side of my head as I said that. My breath caught itself when Saki suddenly smiled softly at me. It must have been ages since I last saw such a pleasant look on her face.

"You're the same as always, Ha-"

Her words came to a sudden abrupt halt. Saki's smile instantly disappeared, replaced by silent shock at her little slip up.

This… this was probably the first time in two years I almost heard her utter her nickname for me.

Being in the same class for the past two months, there were times where we would cross each other's path. In those moments we would either just ignore each other or just interact as little as possible.

Not once have we tried to call out to the other. It was probably best since we got to avoid situations like this.

Well… until now that is.

Saki was the first to break out of her stupor. She let out slow but deep breaths, just like how her uncle taught us as a method to calm ourselves. As soon as she was done she looked at me with an almost inhumanly blank face. None too gently, she proceeded to press my survey form against my chest. I grabbed hold of the piece of now crumpled parchment the second she let go. Without saying another word, she turned around and disappeared into the school building, never once looking back.

I stood there for what felt like the longest time, just staring at the spot she stood only moments ago. I sighed heavily and concentrated on releasing the tension from my body. At the same moment, the bell signaling the end of recess rang out from the rooftop speakers. Taking that as my cue, I turned my feet towards the door too.

"You could have at least let me say thank you." I muttered.

I let out another big sigh as I left the roof with thoughts of bluish-silver, painfulmemories and adult lingerie.

* * *

Midterms were a period of time which all students found annoying ( _Then again, all exams are annoying_.). Just two months into the school year and already we have to double down on our studies like our lives depended on it. I mean, sure you can argue that because the exams only covers two months' worth of syllabus it shouldn't be too hard, but don't forget that we have almost six to nine different subjects to take all together! That's a shit ton of tests! Worse was that almost all of them have nothing to do with each other! Who the hell designed this bloody education system?!

A-Ahem… getting back to the topic at hand. Since midterms were around the corner, our resident airhead decided it was best for the service club to hold an impromptu study session. And by best I meant best for her, since she obviously and desperately needed the help. So now we, with the addition of Saika, were all in a café cramming away for the coming exams.

"Okay, it's your turn to ask a question next, Yukinon,"

"Right, a Japanese question then… Complete the following expression: 'When the going gets tough‐'"

"…the Tokyo‐Chiba line shuts down?"

Oi, how can you get this simple phrase wrong? Don't you _riajuus_ watch movies and TV shows all the time?

"Incorrect… next question, then. This one is more about geography. Name two of Chiba's local specialties."

 _Tick tock, tick tock._ The hands of the clock ticked away. Yuigahama gulped. "Miso peas… and boiled peas?" She had a deadly serious look on her face.

"Hey. You think all we do is grow peas in Chiba?" I accused.

"Shut up, Hikki! If you're so smart then what's the answer?!"

"The correct answer is 'Chiba's famous customs: festivals and dancing.' Please relocate to another region of Japan if you can't remember this." By the way, being the proud Chiba-man that I am, I'm quite proficient in dancing myself.

" _Booooo_! No one likes a smarty pants, Hikki!"

By that logic, everyone should like you… wait…

"But, Hachiman, you're actually pretty good at studying. I'm amazed." Receiving praise from Saika. Quick, somebody call a medic! I think my heart stopped beating!

"Indeed, it surprises me as well. Who knew someone as brutish looking as you could be so book smart?"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Yukinoshita. Stereotyping won't do you any good."

"But I can't help it if that book looks like a necronomicon."

" _Neko_ comic con?" [2]

I couldn't help but sigh as Yukinoshita began to correct Yuigahama while oddly becoming interested in the prospect of such a convention. This was how our so called group study session descends into: Yukinoshita would ask a question, Yuigahama would get it wrong, I'll correct her, humiliation of her stupidity unfolds and Saika laughs heartily like he was watching a sitcom. Honestly I don't blame him, but Yuigahama's empty head can only amuse you so many times before it gets stale.

"Oh, it's Onii‐chan."

That voice was familiar to me. A voice I hear every day since I was only two years of age. Not only that, the voice had called out to a moniker I am all too familiar with. On reflex I turned my head towards that voice. Lo and behold my assumptions had been right.

There, standing at the entrance of the café was my one and only little sister, Hikigaya Komachi. Clad in her middle school sailor-uniform, she waved at me with a cheerful smile that lit up her face.

"Komachi, what are you doing here?"

"Well, a friend was asking me advice on some problems," Komachi said as she turned her gaze to her side. I finally noticed she hadn't come here alone. To my great surprise and rapidly rising annoyance, standing beside her was a boy.

Now, I'm not the most easily angered of individuals. But being the son of Hikigaya Genji, Chiba's number one daughter-con, there were things that my Dad tried to instill in me since Komachi's birth.

Number one; love and cherish your family. Number two; always take responsibility of your own faults and actions. Number three, never mention a woman's age. And lastly and most importantly, number four…

Kill any and all **NUISANCES** around Komachi **IMMEDIATELY** , at all costs!

"Saika, pass me your fork."

The second I said that, everyone in my immediate vicinity gave me a wide birth. Saika was quivering in fear and trying to hide the fork he had been using to eat his cake.

"H-Hachiman? I-I don't think-"

"No fork? Good. Blunt objects make it slower."

Yuigahama was hiding behind Yukinoshita who was clutching her phone to her chest. No doubt the police were already on their way. I'll tell them it was worth it.

"H-Hikki, y-you're scaring us."

"H-Hikigaya-kun, r-remember that violence doesn't solve anything."

It's too late. I'm already on the move. My hand was already gripping a nearby chair but before I could use it to clubber the fool quivering behind my sister, said sister decided to get in my way.

"Gomii-chan, stop fooling around! Don't you recognize him?" [3]

"I have no memory of dead men."

"Urgh, you're as bad as Papa! Just calm down and take a good look already."

Komachi quickly pulled the insect from behind her so he could face me. I withheld my urge to kill and took a moment to imprint the image of the boy I was duty bound to maim and murder.

Greyish-blue hair, aquamarine eyes… hmm? Why does this insect look familiar?

"N-Nii-san, d-don't you remember me? I-It's me, Kawasaki Taishi."

And just like that, my world began to go through another roller coaster ride.

* * *

"Taishi… it's been a while…"

"Ahahah… yeah, it has…"

If awkwardness was a tangible thing then the whole café would be drowning in it right now. It didn't help that I had an audience that had no shame in watching things unfold.

" _Ne,_ what do you think is going on, Yukinon?"

"A meeting between in-laws, perhaps?"

"Umm, I think it's best to give Hachiman some privacy, you guys."

I did my best to ignore them. There were more important things happening in front of me.

"You've grown. You're not so scrawny anymore."

"Not as much as you, Nii-san. Compared to you, I still look like a kid."

"Well, if the men in your family have anything to say then you'll have nothing to worry about."

Good. This was good. I can feel the tension leaving already.

"Actually, Nii-san… there's something I have to talk to you about."

"Uh, Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Nee-chan."

Aaaand here it comes again.

"Lately, Nee‐chan's been coming home late and she doesn't listen to what our parents say at all! She gets angry at me and tells me it's none of my business when I say something to her! You're the only one I can rely on now, Nii‐san!"

"Oi, oi, calm down, Taishi. I can't understand if you give it to me like that."

"While I hate to interrupt, conversing in front of the entrance is making it hard for other customers to come in. Might I suggest you all sit down?"

I turned around to find Yukinoshita and the others standing behind me. I turned to the door and sure enough there was a couple awkwardly waiting for us to move aside. After we apologized to them we decided to bunch up together into the booth we had been studying in.

Komachi wasted no time projecting a businesslike smile as she greeted her seniors. One of her special traits since young was being able to fit right in wherever she went, often to a baffling degree.

"Hi there! I'm Hikigaya Komachi. Thanks for being there for my brother."

"You're Hachiman's younger sister?" Totsuka said politely. "Pleased to meet you, I'm his classmate. My name's Totsuka Saika."

"Oh, you're so polite, how charming. And oh my, what a cutie. Right, Onii-chan?"

"He's a guy."

"Haha! Funny joke! Hahaha, what are you saying, my silly brother?"

"Err… um… I _am_ a boy…" Totsuka said shyly as he turned his face away, blushing. My androgynous friend, you're not really proving your point here.

"Uh… really?" Komachi asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"I wasn't sure at first either but he's a guy. He's cute, though."

"Y‐Yeah…" Komachi stared straight at Totsuka's face, only half‐convinced. As she murmured stuff like, "What long eyelashes you have. What pretty skin," Totsuka blushingly looked away from her gaze, fidgeting uncomfortably.

I wanted to gaze at Totsuka's adorable form forever, but when he made eye contact with me as if saying, "Help meeeeeee…" I had to tear Komachi away from him.

"That's enough for now. Anyway, this is Yuigahama and that's Yukinoshita."

Komachi finally looked at the two of them after my brief introduction. When their eyes met, Yuigahama laughed nervously. "I-It's been a while, Komachi-chan. Do you remember me?"

It took a moment but after a flash of recognition, Komachi's face burst out into a big smile.

"Yui-san?! It's been so long! It's great to see you again!"

As Komachi leaned over and grasped Yuigahama's hands with her own, I swore I could see sparkles light up around her. I'm sure if it wasn't for the next timely interruption, my sister and Yuigahama would have initiated in a long, headache inducing conversation.

"…are you done yet?" Yukinoshita interjected calmly, having waited patiently for quite some time.

It was amazing how just the sound of her voice made Yuigahama and Komachi shut up and pay attention to her. Her cold voice was extremely quiet and subdued, and yet the message got across, loud and clear. Komachi opened her eyes wide and sat rooted to the spot. As she beheld Yukinoshita, she was spellbound for a moment.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Yukinoshita Yukino. Hikigaya‐kun is my… what is Hikigaya‐kun to me, I wonder? He is not my classmate, nor is he my friend… I am loath to admit it, but he is my acquaintance, I suppose?"

"Why are you saying that so uncertainly and why are you so ashamed to know me?"

"You see, I was wondering if acquaintance is the proper term. The only thing I know about you, Hikigaya‐kun, is your name after all. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that I don't want to know any more about you than that. And yet still I call you my acquaintance."

" _Sigh_ … Something like 'fellow student' or 'club member' is good enough for now."

"Indeed… then allow me to correct myself. I am loath to admit it, but I am his fellow student, Yukinoshita Yukino."

"That still sounds like you're ashamed to know me, woman."

"But that's the point, Hikigaya-kun." She said in amusement.

There was a sudden pause in the air before Komachi said anything in response to Yukinoshita's greeting.

"… I see. I think I pretty much get what kind of relationship you have with my brother, Yukinoshita-san." Her tone was oddly neutral and her face settled into a rather calm look. To anyone else, it looked as if she was just acknowledging the older girl, but to me it was something different. There was a hint of cold anger in my little sister's eyes that I found completely surprising.

"Umm, is it ok for me to introduce myself now?"

The sudden question from Taishi had me blinking for a brief moment from experiencing such a weird reaction from Komachi. "Huh? O‐Oh…"

Taishi had a complicated expression on his face. He had been pouring out his heart to me just a brief moment ago, but now was patiently and probably frustratingly waiting for his turn to speak.

His words to me from before were delivered in a somewhat hurried panic, but I had gotten the gist of it. A matter concerning Saki that would make him worry to that extent…

… This could be bad.

"Excuse me, I'm Kawasaki Taishi. My Nee‐chan's an eleventh grader at Soubu High. Her name is Kawasaki Saki. Recently, Nee‐chan has been… how do you put it… a delinquent? She's turned rotten…?"

"Kawasaki Saki‐san…" Yukinoshita uttered that name and cocked her head slightly, which showed how little she knew about Saki. But Yuigahama, who was in the same class as us, clapped her hands in recognition, " _Oooh_ , Kawasaki‐san, right? She's kinda the scary delinquent type."

"Are you friends with her?" I asked.

"We've talked, I guess, but we're not really _friends_ …" Yuigahama responded delicately. "And hey, that's not something you should ask a girl. It puts us in a hard position."

Even with girls, there were the groups, cliques, unions, guilds and what have you. Anyway, from the way she spoke, it didn't seem like Yuigahama's group had a particularly good rapport with Saki. Then again, I'd be surprised if _anyone_ had a good impression of her.

"But I've never seen Kawasaki‐san get along with anyone…" Totsuka remarked. "I feel like she's always staring blankly out the window."

"Well, that's pretty much what she's like." My comment brought on some confused looks from my schoolmates but I paid it no mind. My thoughts were focused on Saki and what I remember on how she acts in class. Her eyes always had that far off look to them. It was as if she wasn't looking at anything in the classroom, but rather at some faster‐moving place beyond her line of sight. Don't ask how I know. I-It's not like I take notice of her or anything!

"So roughly when did your sister become a delinquent?" Yukinoshita asked Taishi suddenly.

He reacted with a start. "Y‐Yes!"

It should be noted that he was nervous not just because Yukinoshita was scary but because a beautiful older girl was talking to him. It was the correct reaction for a boy in middle school. If I were a normal middle schooler I'd probably be like that too. But when you become as jaded as me, you'd realize that she was just plain scary.

"Er, uh… it was probably around the time Nee‐chan entered Sobu High since she was a super serious student back in middle school. She was relatively nice back then and often made dinner and stuff. She didn't change much even when she was in her first year of high school… she changed only very recently."

"So it was when she entered eleventh grade, huh?" I asked, to which Taishi answered in affirmation. I could feel myself getting tenser, my thoughts going to more… personal reasons as to why this was happening.

Yukinoshita began to ponder Taishi's words, "In regards to changes when she became an eleventh grader, does anything come to mind?"

"Umm… I believe Nee-chan changed classes this year? It was after she entered class F."

Damn it. Please don't say what I think you're going to say, Yukinoshita.

"In other words, it was when she became Hikigaya‐kun's classmate."

…

…

…

Everyone at the table, baring the two younger ones, perceived my silence with looks of surprise.

"You're silence makes it seem as if you agree with my statement, Hikigaya-kun. You do realize I meant it in jest?"

"Is something wrong, Hikki? Usually you wouldn't have let Yukinon get away with something like that."

I didn't answer the girls just yet. My mind was still mulling the idea that I might have been the cause of Saki's delinquency. It was a low chance, but the possibility was there.

Saika, who had been quiet for most of the conversation, decided to confirm something.

"Hachiman… is Kawasaki-san perhaps…"

"…Yeah, she's the one."

"Oh. It all makes sense now. I was a little confused since Taishi-kun was calling you 'Nii-san' the whole time, but now I understand."

"Well, I didn't expect today to become like this. Guess you know a little more about me now."

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita got more and more confused as our conversation went on.

"What are you two talking about?! I totes don't understand at all!"

"Hikigaya-kun, I believe an explanation is necessary. I don't like to be kept out in the dark like this."

Looks like I'm pulling the cat out of the bag.

"Well… how do I put this? There's no easy way to explain but essentially, Taishi's sister and I-"

"Used to date."

…

…

…

There was a _deep_ silence that enveloped the group. It was like no sound was able to penetrate this bubble of tension that suddenly surrounded us due to my idiot sister's sudden joke. While Totsuka and Taishi looked surprised, the reactions of the girls in front of me were the real icing on the cake.

Yukinoshita looked appropriately shocked, disbelief written all over her. Yuigahama… Yuigahama looked like she was frozen in time. I couldn't see even a twitch of muscle from her. Seriously, it was starting to worry me. Those blank eyes of hers were staring straight into my soul!

"Umm… you guys do know that was a joke, right?"

Thank you, Komachi, but I believe the damage to their brain cells has already been done.

But it looks like I was proven wrong as a miracle happened in that instant. As if a spell had been broken, all life had returned to the occupants of the table. Komachi, has all that Precure turned you into a magical girl? Remember not to make deals with talking albino cats, ok? [4]

"Ahahaha, nice joke, Komachi-chan! I-It really took me off my seat!" the only thing I saw flying from your seat was your soul, woman.

"Indeed. The shock value was quite immense. My disbelief had rendered me speechless for a moment."

"Oi, you guys are taking this whole thing _way_ too far. Is it that hard to believe in the possibility of me dating before?"

"Please, Hikigaya-kun. I believe we've had enough of this farce. Let us get back to business, shall we?"

"Y-Yeah, it's really starting to get annoying, Hikki!"

The only thing annoying here are you two idiots!

"Eheheheh…. Well, it's not like I was joking completely. Onii-chan and Saki-nee are childhood friends so it isn't that far off from ex-lovers. In _shoujo_ manga terms at least. Um… guys?"

I'm sorry, Komachi. The second you said 'childhood friend' we lost them.

For now, we decided to take a small break as we wait for Yuigahama and Yukinoshita to free themselves of their self-petrification.

"Nii-san, are all high school girls this weird?"

"Only the pretty ones, Taishi. It's always the pretty ones."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Hikigaya-kun. You and Kawasaki Saki-san used to be childhood friends, but due to circumstances in the past your relationship with her has worsened to that of nonspeaking terms, am I correct?"

"… essentially, I guess."

"Hmm… I see."

Maybe it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw a brief moment of sympathy from her.

"Umm… Yuigahama-san, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, Sai-chan! J-Just a bit shocked is all, eheh… heh…"

While I was expecting some negative reaction from such a reveal, the severity of the mental damage especially on Yuigahama was quite a surprise to me.

"Still, this is really a big surprise, Hikki. Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"People don't just go about revealing their pasts to others at the drop of a hat… especially…"

 _Especially if it's about unpleasant memories…_

"But what happened must have been quite serious to ruin your relationship to this extent, Hachiman."

Saika's words made me involuntarily flinch. I unconsciously reached up a hand to my left temple, tracing the scar right above it.

"Yeah… you could say that."

I was probably showing a pretty pathetic face right now because everyone was suddenly giving me looks of worry. I felt Komachi place a comforting hand against my arm.

"Onii-chan…"

"It's fine. I've come to terms with what happened a long time ago… but I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just move on from this topic."

Surprisingly enough it was Yuigahama who obliged me. She turned to look at Taishi, "Umm, Taishi-kun… when you say your Nee-chan comes home late, just what time does she come back? I get home relatively late and stuff too. It's not so unusual for a high school kid, y'know?"

"…Oh, huh, about that." Taishi looked away, flustered.

I see how it is _._ He was being shy because an awfully sexy older girl was talking to him. I couldn't help but give him a teasing smirk to which he caught and blushed from embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, but coming home at five o'clock and stuff is too late," he went on.

"Oi, that's already the next day…" In that sense she'd only get around two hours of sleep, if any. No wonder she's always late to class. It also explains why she looks so god damned tired these pass several weeks.

"And your parents don't say anything to her when she comes home at th‐that hour?" Totsuka asked Taishi worriedly.

"No. Both our parents work, and we have a younger brother and sister, so they don't really yell at nee‐chan. Plus, it's just so late they rarely see her around anyway… well, I guess bringing up so many kids means you've got quite a lot on your plate," Taishi answered, relatively unshaken.

The mentioning of Taishi's younger siblings had reminded me of Keika. Last I saw her she was still deemed the youngest in the family. I remembered just when I started high school that _Shishou_ was jumping in glee as his sister, Taishi's mother, had successfully delivered his new nephew.

"On the odd occasion we do come across each other, we end up fighting, and whenever I say anything, she gets really stubborn and says, 'It's got nothing to do with you'…" Taishi's shoulders drooped. He was greatly perplexed.

"Family issues, huh…" Yukinoshita said. "Every family has them."

For a brief moment, her icy blue eyes seemed to cloud over with hurt. It was the first time I've ever seen such a complicated expression on her face. But almost as quickly as the pain appeared it was replaced with her usual look- cold and withering.

"And that's not all… nee‐chan gets all these phone calls from a weird place."

At Taishi's words, a question mark floated over Yuigahama's head, "Weird places?"

"Mmm. From Angel something‐or‐other, probably some kind of store… the manager guy talked to her."

"What about it is so weird?" Totsuka asked.

Taishi suddenly banged his fist against the table. "I mean think about it! Angel?! It's probably a totally sleazy store!"

"Huh, I don't get that vibe from it at all…" Yuigahama said somewhat hesitantly, but I totally got the vibe.

See, the thing is, my horny teenage boy senses were tingling. Try imagining this "Angel" word displayed in Tokyo's red‐light district. See what I mean? The perverted factor just went up by fifty per cent. Without a doubt, this was one sleazy store.

I'm starting to get even more worried now.

"Hey, calm down for a sec, Taishi, I get what you're trying to say. I understand everything."

Delighted at being understood, Taishi gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Nii‐san!"

"In any case, we need to come up with a plan," Yukinoshita said. "Even if it's not a dangerous store like Hikigaya-kun and Kawasaki-kun seems to believe, the fact that she's working until dawn is troubling. We need to find out where she's going and stop her."

"Yeah, but if we do manage to stop her, she might start a new job somewhere else, y'know?" Yuigahama said.

Komachi nodded in agreement. "Out of the frying pan and into the water."

"…you mean into the fire," said Yukinoshita.

Oh, my little sister. I ask of you, please, don't bring shame to the Hikigaya name. You're English needs a shit ton of work. Look, you're making Yukinoshita feel embarrassed for you.

"In other words, our only option is to simultaneously treat the symptoms and eradicate the root source," Yukinoshita concluded.

"Hey, wait a minute here. You guys don't have to do anything, you know? This is something I should take care of myself."

"I beg to differ. Kawasaki Taishi-kun here has earnestly vented his concerns to us with his request. Add to the fact that his sister, Kawasaki Saki-san, is a student of our school. I believe it is within the Service Club's line of work."

"Yeah, but even if you say that, all club activities are suspended for the midterms."

"A matter as dire as this simply cannot be ignored. Since we are acting in the benefit of a fellow student I'm sure the school wouldn't mind."

"Yes, but _I_ mind."

I stressed my words as hard as I could, almost to the point of sounding a bit harsh. Yukinoshita was ready to spout another argument but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Look… I get that you guys want to help… but this is something I believe I should do on my own. Saki's change is something that concerns me greatly. While it's doubtful that I am the reason, I'm not going to depend on all of you to fix a mistake that I might have caused."

My words placed everyone into silence. They all had difficult expressions on their face, as if wanting to say something but couldn't. Saika was giving me a worried look while Yuigahama looked about ready to cry. Yukinoshita… was giving me a hard stare, almost searching even.

"Onii‐chan." Someone poked me incessantly in the back. When I turned around, Komachi was smiling broadly at me.

It was Komachi's smile whenever she asked me to do something for her. A long time ago when Komachi wanted to have my Christmas present, she had this expression on her face too. Why did I have to be such a caring older brother? There was no way I could fight against Komachi, who held the strongest trump card known as our parents' sympathy. Damn it, she wasn't cute at all…

"Onii-chan, I know you feel partly responsible for this somehow but I think it's best if you get some help with this one."

I was about to argue with her but even Taishi was ready to counter me.

"Nii-san, please don't feel like you did anything wrong. I know you had a falling out with Nee-chan that night a few years ago but this time isn't your fault. I'm sure something else is happening and I need all the help I can get right now."

I didn't want to accept it. I really didn't. But with such heartfelt words from my real sibling and my pseudo-sibling, it was an obvious perfect K.O for this overly caring big brother.

" _Sigh_ … fine. We'll do this together."

"Alright! Operation getting Onii-chan and Saki-nee back together is a go!"

" _That's not the issue here!"_

Funnily enough, I wasn't the only one shouting that last line.

The Kawasaki Saki rehabilitation program started the next day forth.

* * *

 **AN: Soooooooooooooo... what did you guys think?!**

 **I know this isn't much in regards to pacing but unfortunately (or fortunately for some of you) I have to extend this arc for maybe 3 or 4 chapters. It's going to be long. Like reeeeaaaaaaally long. (Editor-san sheds tears)**

 **I honestly don't have much to say, but please leave more constructive reviews... and I'm also sorry for leaving you guys for the next several weeks on an incomplete arc. This is just me keeping you guys on my hook XP**

 **Well, till next time everybody! This is Kitsunelovers94, signing off. Have a great day!**

 **Reference/Translation:**

 **1) Hikki's off-switch for his brain. A reference to chapter 2 regarding his joke about men being able to turn off their brains whenever they wanted.**

 **2) Neko comic-con. Referencing America's famous comic-convention. Neko: Japanese for cat.**

 **3) Gomii-chan, literally translate to _trashy big brother._ One of Komachi's favourite nicknames for her brother.**

 **4) Precure is a very old and famous magical girl series and also a favourite of Hachiman's and Komachi's. The talking white cat is a reference to Kyubey from Madoka Magica.**

* * *

Omake:

"By the way, Taishi. How long have you and Komachi been in contact with each other?"

"Uh... Nii-san... w-why are you asking me that with a f-fork in your hand?"

"Ignore that little detail. I'm just a little concerned you see. I haven't seen you in almost two years and now you're all grown up into a healthy teenage boy. I'm not one to split hairs but... you can't blame me for being a _little_ bit concerned, right?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah, I c-can't blame you for that, N-Nii-san. I-I mean, Komachi-chan has grown really cute and I uh-"

" _Hooooooooooooooooh?_ You think Komachi's cute, huh? Well of course she is. She's the cutest little sister in the world."

"Y-Yeah um-"

"Say, Taishi... would you like to come over to our place? It's been ages, right? C'mon, it will be just like old times. I'm sure my folks would love to reconnect with you... especially my old man. _Eheh... ehehehehehe..."_

 _"_ S-Someone... h-help me..."


	9. LETTER OF APOLOGY

**AN: A LETTER OF APOLOGY**

Alright. How many of you saw this coming? I'm guessing almost everyone.

… Well, let's get this done then.

Hello everyone, this is your ever lovable Kitsune-san here… well, _lovable_ is probably the last thing you guys would like to associate with me right now. As you all can tell from the title of this AN, I'm officially discontinuing Push Back… and this is my apology letter to you all.

Now I know what you're all thinking right now. Why? Why, KL? Why you do this to us?

Trust me. I have several perfectly good reasons to abandon this fic, and I'm gonna tell you all about them.

But first, let's talk about the reason why I _made_ Push Back in the first place.

It all started out pretty simple. I had finished watching both seasons of the anime and was love struck by the story. After years of anime and manga, being stuck with wimpy ass, no dick, dense protagonists… I finally found a story where the main character was… well, was like me. And I mean real life me… to a certain extent. In real life I'm like Hachiman; a very logical person who verbally sasses his way through life. So I felt a deep connection with the character and wanted to write about him.

But there was one aspect of Hachiman I didn't agree with. His self-depreciation.

I'm proud to say that I'm a very confident person when it comes to socializing. So seeing someone who thinks like me, who talks like me, but is socially stunted really hurt.

So I decided to make Push Back. _My_ take on Oregairu. And sad as I'm to admit it… a fixer story featuring hachiMAN, edgelord mc'buff and chick-magnet extraordinaire.

Now, let's get to the meat of all this. Strap your seatbelts on because this is going to be a long ride.

* * *

FIRST REASON I'm abandoning this fic: I hate the Hachiman I wrote.

I hate what has become of him and what _will_ become of him if I continue writing. Up to the middle-school arc I was fine with it. I had FUN writing him. But then I got into the high-school scene and sure enough, I lost my vision of what he was supposed to be.

I wanted to create a Hachiman who was confident in himself. Someone who has the same emotional support growing up as any other regular person. I wanted to write and see where this confident Hachiman would go.

But I didn't realize that in doing so… in removing the emotionally stunted person he was… I effectively killed what made him so special in the series. The reason he was so attractive as a character is _because_ of his social ineptitude. No matter how much I write about him staying in character, he just wouldn't possess the same charm as a Hachiman who has gone through that much emotional turmoil, no matter how childish it might be to the current adult me.

So to sum up the first reason; I lost interest in the character I wrote.

* * *

SECOND REASON; The setup.

I honestly regret letting Hachiman learn how to fight. Even though I had a good reason for it, the execution is damn near terrible every time I look back at it. I know that in some ways, learning how to fight and the principles of not _wanting_ to fight unless necessary are good ways to build confidence in a person, but that's not how I should have made Hachiman confident. I should have instead written about how he should find confidence in the things he likes or excels at. Make him search for something he can be proud of instead of just giving him muscle to intimidate his would-be bullies.

At his core, Hachiman is not an aggressor. He's kind… in a twisted self-sacrificing sort of way but we can blame that on his environment and upbringing in canon. He likes to read. He likes to debate. He wants to understand others.

He wants to be accepted for who he is.

And turning him into an intimidating muscle man does _not_ give his character justice.

* * *

THIRD REASON; Plotholes.

Ok, I know this isn't really something major, especially since my story can be considered still in the infancy stage compared to the overall plot, but hear me out. There is one BIG plothole in my story, and that's the transitioning point between middle-school and high-school.

Sable.

This stupid dog is the big plothole. In fact, if it wasn't for this dog, we wouldn't have a story in canon in the first place.

Canon Hachiman had a big reason as to why he was even there at the right time to save Sable. He purposely woke up and went to school early, _way_ before the entrance ceremony. Like how early you ask? Yui had enough time to walk her dog before school early. And so Hachiman was there to save Sable and fracture his leg, putting him out of school for three weeks at least and effectively erasing his chance of forming a clique in the first month of highschool.

Now, what does all this have to do with my hachiMAN? Simple. My Hachiman wouldn't have gone out of his way to wake up early for the school entrance ceremony. He would have just gotten there on time. Not early, but _on time_. Because he's not that emotionally invested in starting a new social debut with his peers. He's just going to do his own thing without a care in the world.

But in this case, he would have never saved Sable.

And this would have changed EVERYTHING.

* * *

FORTH REASON; Irrelevance of agency.

My Hachiman has no weakness. There, I said it. I admit it. I created a Gray Stu. And I hate this.

With the way I was shaping the story in future updates, I found it hard to challenge my Hachiman. Every time I wrote something it felt like this Superman had all the right responses to my problems. He was just… perfect.

I don't like perfect. I find beauty in imperfection. A good sword is only sharp after being tempered in the hottest flame and hammered in with the hardest strikes.

This sword was perfect without any hard work. An imitation. A 3D print.

Boring.

* * *

FIFTH REASON; Plagiarism.

Ok, this is probably up to debate. Every fanfic is in a sense, plagiarism. But I took it to the next level.

I'm sorry to admit, but I've plagiarized from the original light novel translations. There are bits in my story (Chapter 4, 6, 7) that are _direct_ rips from the original source material, word for word. Granted I edited some things to fit in with my writing but the problem is still there.

The reason I did this though is to save time. If I was just going to rewrite certain scenes then why go through the hassle of typing it out again when I could just copypasta?

But then I got complacent and structured my chapters to conform to the already established plot. I was limiting myself as a writer. I wasn't learning. I wasn't improving.

I was just cheating.

* * *

SIXTH REASON; Time.

I'm not going to lie. I'm a busy guy. The past two years have been really hectic for me. I've gone through so much physical and emotional shit going through my civil engineering degree that it's made me go through existential crisis. I was at my worst when I stopped updating this fic MAY last year. At the time, I was doing my industrial training (internship at a construction site). I went through such a harrowing experience that I decided I don't want to _be_ an engineer anymore. The only reason I'm finishing my degree is because I've invested too much time and money to just burn it by quitting. As of this posting, I only have two months left to finish and graduate. I'm now trying to find alternate ways to earn a living.

Time and personal life has always been the killer of any writer. So I said to myself if I don't update this story within one year of the last update, then I'm discontinuing it.

And that time has come.

These are my reasons. Take it as you will but this is my final decision for the matter. I'm sorry it had to come to this.

* * *

COMPENSATION

As compensation, I'm gonna break it down to you how the story was about to go. I know some people have PM'd me that if I'm not going to continue, at least send out some draft or skeleton plot to satisfy the readers.

Well, your wish is now granted. I now give you the skeleton draft of my story from where I left off:

xxxx

Meet with Zaimokuza at the gym like the bros they are. Asks his Master about Saki's problem. Reconcile with Saki.

xxxx

Go with Yukino to find a present for Yui, meet with Haruno and start up an interest with her.

xxxx

RumiRumi plot starts. Befriends with Rumi, literally bigbro's her the whole time. Tells her to be confident in herself and to not care about others as sooner or later she will find people that will appreciate her like did. Doesn't scare the kids and lets them be. Rumi stands her ground but gets left behind in the forest as a result. 8man gets pissed. Literally scares the kids to tears and rushes into the forest to find Rumi. Find her and apologize for not doing a better job in finding a better way for her to reconnect with her peers. Rumi accepts his apology but Hachiman is left doubting his way of just plowing through his problems without caring.

xxxx

Go out with Yui to the fireworks festival, get confessed to, reject her but reconfirm that she was important to him. They grow closer. More than friends but not to the point of lovers.

xxxx

School festival arc starts. Hachiman becomes boy representative because he ignored Shizuka. Sagami becomes girl representative and later Chairman as normal. Yukino agrees to be vice chairman and Hachiman gets annoyed at her for not voicing out her opinion properly. He understands her want to take up a position of power and her hesitation because no one is asking her to. Plot stays the same with Sagami shirking her duties like in canon. Hachiman helps out Zaimokuza's class with some heavy lifting. Saves two girls from one of the wooden structures when it collapses. Iroha is introduced.

Sagami continues to shirk her duties and Yukino collapses during a meeting. Hachiman princess carries her to the infirmary while Hayato and Meguri take control of the situation. Hachiman gets pissed and wants to verbally beat Sagami into a crying mess. Yukino and Yui stop him. In the next meeting, Hachiman causes a scene like in canon but is this time backed up by several of the committee members. Plot goes on like normal until Sagami roof confrontation. Hachiman channels canon 8man for the first time in a while and makes her cry. Hayato comes in and punches him in the face. Hachiman takes it like a man, knowing he deserved it but warns Hayato that the next one won't be free. Sagami fucks up the end speech and her friends blame it on Hachiman who doesn't give a shit. Saki notices the bruise on his face and confronts Hayato before slapping mister perfect to the ground. Saki and Hachiman left the scene and the next day the two are given flack but it's all good thanks to Yukino, Meguri and even Hayato for debasing the rumors.

xxxx

Kyoto arc starts. Hina gives cryptic instructions, Tobe asks for confession help. Same shit happens when they go to Kyoto _blablabla_. Hayato confronts Hachiman by the river like in canon. Hachiman meets Yumiko in the convenience store and she tells him to not interfere with Hina. Hachiman comments that he is starting to like Yumiko as a person. She blushes and _tsunderes_ him. He asks her to let him talk to Hina and Yumiko helps him out. He confronts Hina, telling her that he won't help her, saying it goes against his principle of being genuine. She tells him that she doesn't deserve the consideration, that Tobe shouldn't look to a person like her as someone worthy of his feelings. Hachiman says that Tobe's feelings are not hers to decide, but it's up to her if she's willing to accept them or not. He tells her not to underestimate Tobe, saying that while Tobe's an idiot he's also a good guy and will still be her friend. Hina asks him how he can be so confident, Hachiman tells her to talk to Yui.

Tobe confesses to Hina without being interrupted. Hina declines and Tobe just grins and says he doesn't mind and he'll work hard to change her mind. Hachiman buys Tobe a MAXX as he deserved it.

xxxx

President arc starts. Iroha asks for help. Not much confrontation happens as the service club is still fine. Hachiman meets Kaori for the first time since middle school. She's changed since then. Her bubbly personality is gone and she becomes a skeptic, basically canon 8man. Hachiman confronts her and she tells him that after the fiasco during middle-school she began to see people differently. All her friends began to bad mouth him without knowing the truth and she forced herself to smile away since it was what he asked of her. She began to see people for who they are, prejudice and self-centered. Hachiman feels guilty for her change. He goes out of his way to reconnect with Kaori.

The service club continues to function as normal but the girls notice Hachiman not giving his all to the current problem. Yukino sasses him about his lack of enthusiasm and he lashes out at her unconsciously, criticizing her idea of a puppet school president. Yui doesn't know how to deal with the situation and Hachiman decides to leave the club early that day. He meets up with Kaori and the two decide to go on a date. They run into Yukino, Yui and Hayato at the end of their date and tensions fly all over the place. Then Yukino decides to be president to own up to his taunts, leaving everyone silent. He and Yui realize that if Yukino becomes president then the service club loses its head. Yui states that she will also run for president to stop Yukino, stating that she wasn't as important to the club as the one who made it in the first place. Hachiman denies it, but couldn't say that _both_ of them were important to the club; or more like they were important to _him._

The next day he bumps into Iroha. They talk and he notices that she isn't interacting with her classmates well. He begins to see the real problem with Iroha's situation. Even if Yukino or Yui becomes president, Iroha will still be bullied by her female classmates. The situation gives him PTSD moments with Kaori and Rumi. Later on he talks to all his confidants; Shizuka, Master Tora, and his family. They all tell him that he should do what he believes is best and that it's ok to fail as failing is life's greatest teachers. Look underneath the underneath until you find that genuine thing, even if it will hurt others and yourself along the way. He was still unsure and goes to the last person who knows him best. Saki.

Saki reassures him that even if his decision doesn't make everyone happy, he still has a place in her heart. Her words sparked something inside him. He realizes what he must do to help Iroha and the girls. But before he does anything concrete he goes to Yukino's apartment to talk to her. He first apologizes for his words and they reconcile after a heated moment. He then asks her if she really did want to become president and not because of some heated decision. She opens up to him and tells him that her time as vice chairmen during the school festival had reminded her of something she had forgotten; the fact that she wanted to make change. She admitted that she was happy when Sagami shirked her duties, for she became the very person everyone depended on to pull them out of trouble. She desired that strength. Hachiman tells her that she will have no time to act as the service club president while being the school president. She says he underestimates her. He says he cares for her. He then leaves a stunned Yukino and returns back home with conviction in his eyes.

The next day he confronts both Yukino and Yui and tells them that he will support Yukino in her decision to become president. But in supporting her she will have to quit as club president. She says she won't dissolve the club and he laughs and says she doesn't need to.

"I'll be the service club president instead."

Everyone is shocked at his decision and asks him why. He says that people need help regardless if they say they don't, and when they do he'll be there for them. The girls ultimately agree to his decision and then he confronts them about Iroha's _real_ problem. They begin a convoluted plan to rig the polls to look like Iroha only lost to Yukino by a small bit. This will boost her popularity as people understood that she had almost defeated the ice queen of Sobu. They gather everyone and together make it successful. Iroha is then given the vice-president slot. Yui thanks Hachiman for saving her beloved club and he just shrugs like that badass he is.

The next and final scene we see is Hachiman reading a book, sitting at the head of the service club table near the open window where Yukino used to sit. He looks up and smiles that confident half-smile of his.

"You guys are late."

Yukino, Yui, Iroha, Saki and Zaimokuza greeted him, all members of the service club. After a bit of banter, the group heard a knock on the door. Hachiman greeted the newcomer.

"Welcome to the service club. The place where we help you help yourself."

xxxx

And this ends PART 1.

Yes. PART 1.

PART 2, if I ever thought that far, would have been where we would resolve the ships of the story. I had a plan where each significant girl would get their own story arc. Obviously now those are just dreams of grandeur.

* * *

Well, I guess this marks the end of the road for this one. Just so you know, I won't stop writing. I still have Shades of Hikki to finish. I also have other stories in mind, but at a much smaller and concise undertaking.

Who knows, maybe I'll make my own original story. (^3^)

Thank you, everyone, for the support. I will always look back to your kind words.

Goodbye, Push Back.


End file.
